


The Witch and The Thief

by GrayBeast_1995, HypnaPomp



Series: Golborne's RP series [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Anal, Archfey, Blue Balls, Body Modification, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Drugs, Drunk On Sex, Edgeplay, F/M, Flavored Cum, Goblin - Freeform, Goblins, Kinky Shit, M/M, Magic, Mental Breakdown, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Oral, Orgy, Original Character(s), Party, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some weird shit, Thief, Witch - Freeform, cum dump, dnd, drunk, fey, like holyshit this turned out bigger than I ever thought it would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 69,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayBeast_1995/pseuds/GrayBeast_1995, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypnaPomp/pseuds/HypnaPomp
Summary: This RP session was a collaboration between @Needsplot and @GoblinHypna on twitter.Golborne ©  @NeedsplotHypna © @GoblinHypnaThis is part two of many. Beginning by starting almost exactly where part one left off. Golborne takes Hypna up on her offer to leave the city for a while. Little to say, the two enjoy their (partly forced) time off from work. See what kinda fun these two can get into while they spend time in the forest far from the city life Golborne has known his whole life.





	1. The Witch's hut in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Golborne is a goblin thief who has a knack for getting in trouble. He currently owes a large debt that requires him to earn enough gold to live another week. He needs to get that money by any means necessary... This city has plenty of homes for a cat burglar to make ends meet, but sometimes it's not enough. He's learned to value his time and charge accordingly.
> 
> Hypna is a high ranking member of a cartel that has begun operations in the city. And for now, she has set up shop at the Bull and Wheel Inn as a cover.
> 
> Be sure to read the first part of these rp sessions.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530470/chapters/43919365

Warning: Long Chapter  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

H  
After such a long and busy night, Hypna slept late into the day. She didn't have plans, aside from taking some time to do any grooming that she was too tired to do the night before. For the next two days, Hypna focused mostly on packing and preparing to head out. The two bruisers had spent most of their time away from the inn, working on business she was unaware of. She and the warlock spent some time socializing, but she mostly kept to herself till the day they'd decided to leave.

The bruisers had secured a horse and small wagon to carry all of their luggage, with a couple of seats in the back for Hypna and the warlock, maybe even Golborne if he showed. They didn't plan to head out till around noon, while the men loaded the luggage Hypna spent her time in the kitchen preparing rations and supplies. She also had a crude map drawn out in case the thief didn't show. Markex told her he had paid him the full sum, she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't show in all honesty. Disappointed, but unsurprised.

G  
When Golborne left the inn the night before he was still slightly numb. His body still remembered the sensations from that night and now that he lost it, he felt like he was in slight withdrawal. Still, he had to hurry and set his package. He was dressed and heading downstairs to get his money from the Warlock, Markex. Charming man. The following night was, as usual, bagging up every coin he's ever earned and handing over to that pompous fat cat always made him sick. One of these days he's gonna put a turd in one of those bags just to spite him. But he knew that would only get him killed. As he waited in bed and counting the coin he saved for food, he couldn't help but scowl at the city that acted as his prison. He had to get out of here... 

When the time came, Golborne locked his home and hide the entrance as he did every day. He wouldn't be here for a while, but it should be fine. There was nothing worth stealing there. As Golborne made his way back to the inn, he couldn't help but feel excited. The idea of leaving the city for the first time in... years(?) made him quicken his step. As he turned the corner he saw a wagon off to the side as he let himself in through the front door. No point in going through the window today.

H  
The inn looked like it'd been cleaned several times over. Hypna heard the front door open, but she didn't pay it any mind since she thought it was one of the other guys. She'd packed up a few packs now, and it was about time for them to head out. The bruisers were carrying the last of the luggage down, and Markex was going over the inn one last time to make sure nothing was forgotten and everything was properly in place. Hypna herself hefted the bags to carry them out, and all four of them entered the front room around the same time. Both bruisers nodded to Golborne, and Markex approached Golborne. "I'm afraid if you're here for more work, you're out of luck for the moment."

G  
"Yeah-works kinda the last thing I'm looking for right now," Golborne says as he gives a smile, but the memory of the show leaves him fighting back a blush and a cringe. He sees Hypna as she carries a few bags into the room, "I'm actually here to see if Hypna's offer still stands. So long as it's out of the city, I'm up for it."

H  
"Of course it does! We're going to be riding with the guys for about half of the journey. They'll drop us off and then we'll be hiking from there. Are you up for it?" Hypna's all bright smiles, despite being co-workers, the other goblins weren't always great company and she felt like she was actually making a friend with Golborne. She offers him one of the bags to take, and Markex holds the front door open for all of them to leave before he locks it with a large iron key. 

The two larger goblins seat themselves at the front to drive the wagon, they were both lightly armored with large, heavy-looking maces. There were a few bags and a leather trunk packed into the back. Markex climbed into the back, sitting on the trunk. Hypna climbed in, deciding to sit on the back with her feet hanging off.

G  
Golborne took an open spot near Hypna as they loaded up and set off. As he made himself comfortable in the wagon, he asks, "So it's just the two of us for this little trip? Anything noteworthy I should know before we get there?"

H  
Hypna nods. "Yeah, it'll just be the two of us." She gestures to the other men. "They're heading back to the crew. My home is uh, in the middle of the woods so it's kind of a long walk but we'll make it there before dark. They're also taking most of my luggage with them so we don't have to worry about packing much. How long were you planning on staying?"

G  
"I've got 3 weeks till I need to start worrying about work again, and I got nothing better to do. So..." Golborne scratches his head thinking, "I'd say 2 weeks at the most or till you decide to kick me out. I am not much for planning, I'm more of a day by day kinda guy, ya'know?"

H  
Hypna nods. "That sounds good. I don't like planning in advance but I try to stay aware of what needs to be done if that makes sense. I mostly just want to get out of the city, and away from so many people." 

The wagon ride is slow but steady getting out of the city. The two bruisers occasionally talk between themselves, and Markex carefully writes in a book, doing his best with all the bumps.

G  
"Amen to that," Golborne says as he crosses his arms and leaned back in his seat. It's been a while since he's taken a ride that didn't require him to hide somewhere in it so it felt odd. Not much else to do, but watch the city go by as the wagon made its way to the first gate out of the city.  
As the wagon came by, Golborne crouched down out of habit as Markex showed documents and set out to the Mountains.

H  
The ride was quiet, mostly. A bit bumpy in places, especially where it was crowded. Not too far out of the city the wagon pulled to the side and started following a road that went through a moderately dense forest. The bruisers were quiet after leaving the city, alert for danger or anyone lurking in the trees. Thankfully the ride was uneventful.

About half-way through the afternoon, the wagon slowly crawled to a halt. It seemed this was where they were being dropped off. Markex and Hypna exchanged a few hushed words before she slipped out of the wagon. The other goblins waved or nodded and bid them farewell, waiting till they were out of sight before continuing their own journey.

The forest was unremarkable, but to Hypna it was home. She moved easily through the underbrush, it was second nature for her to avoid common hazards or making much noise. She'd started to visibly perk up a bit, she was in her element and she hadn't realized how much she missed it. It didn't seem like there was a visible path she was following, in fact in a few areas she chose the path that made the least sense, but she lead with a dogged determination that made it clear she knew exactly where she was going. 

Just as she said, before actual dark they seemed to stumble right out into the middle of a clearing. The insects of the evening were singing, and a few bats flew through the night sky. At the other side of the clearing was a cozy looking cottage. She must come and visit often enough to maintain upkeep, various plants that were clearly not native were planted around the outer reaches of the space, while two garden plots were clearly marked out. "Here we are!" It was hard for Hypna to not skip the whole way to the cabin.

G  
At one point Golborne might have fell asleep on the ride, but he quickly woke up when the wagon came to a stop. He was glad he packed light, and by light he means keeping a bag of holding on him to carry most of his shit and not be weighed down by it. It felt nice to be outdoors again. He took a few hunting jobs in the past and it was always great to walk through the woods as dusk started to set. The trip on foot was actually relaxing as he followed Hypna, not worried, but remembering every landmark he could spot till they reached the cozy looking cottage. "Nice place you got here." Noticing the well kept gardens, he said, "I'll admit, I didn't peg you to be the gardening type. "

H  
Hypna balked at Golborne. "I guess my time working with the crew actually has changed me, then." It seems she has a couple of animals about, as a black goat walks out from behind the cottage, there's a rope tied to his neck so he can't roam and eat the whole clearing. It also sounds like they woke up some hens from the fussy clucking also coming from around the back.

The front door wasn't locked, Hypna simply opened it and entered, holding the door for Golborne and closing it behind him. It was dark, there were only a few low-sitting, small windows. The building was also clearly made for goblin habitation, the roof didn't extend as high as what you'd expect with other races. Right where they entered looked to be a kitchen area, with a large fireplace. There was a small table and two chairs that sat right next to one of the windows. Further inside was a very old looking door, and then an entry to what might be another room though it had light curtains covering the door frame instead of an actual door. 

There was some dust, Hypna hadn't been here in a bit, but it looked rather clean, if a little cramped at the moment. Herbs hung along the walls and from the ceiling to dry out, there were all sorts of knick-knacks and items seemingly left at random, in places that made sense to Hypna. She drops her luggage on the ground and goes through the curtains, pulling them far back to either side.

With a sigh of relief, Hypna flops down onto what must be her bed. The "room" was small, and her bed looked more like a nest. It was set up against the far wall, and big enough that it took up half the room by itself. Pillows and blankets and sheets had been gathered and arranged to maximum comfort. She lay on her back for the moment, stretching out and kicking off her shoes.

G  
Golborne was surprised to see how simple the cottage was. He figured the women who went as the Administratrix in title would be living the big life. Instead, he found himself in what felt like a small farmhouse in the mountains. Not that there was anything wrong with that, he couldn't help but feel relaxed as he took in the sounds of the wildlife around the cottage. Still, he couldn't help but feel out of place. He's spent his whole life in the city, only been able to see the outside through work and by short dosages. He finds a nice place to take a seat nearby, "So Hypna, how'd you end up with a place like this working for those goblins?"

H  
Hypna slowly sits up, looking a bit drowsy. She thinks for a moment, reaching up to take her hair out of its bindings and let it fall down. "It's hard to remember, even though I've only been working for the Boss for maybe six months now." 

She sits further back on the bed, crossing her legs. "I was visiting one of the local villages, going in to do my usual trading for what I can't get or make out here myself. There was a performance being held that night, I went to see a friend perform and Tuvioz just sort of....appeared beside me. We started talking, he's a very...enchanting man. I don't know how to describe him in a way that actually sounds real, does that make sense? We hit it off very well, and spent the night together. A little while after that, the next time I went to that village there was a letter waiting for me, inviting me to visit him. And that's just kind of...how it happened." 

She stares out at seemingly nothing for a moment before startling slightly and blushing. "I'm sorry, my memory is hazy."

G  
"Enchanting you say?" Golborne says as he hides the discomfort of the night. Sudden appearance, lack of memory of meeting, hard to describe details. All of these are signs of enchantment magic if Hypna's dazed look was any hint of it. She's probably charmed to not talk details about him. That or the sex was just that good for her and she doesn't want to be crass. Either way, this Tuvioz character sounds like someone he wants to avoid for many reasons. "So six months ago, you were just a hermit in the mountains? Selling what you can near by all on your own?"

H  
She nods. "Sort of. I was more reclusive a bit before that but...I thought I should maybe actually start talking to people again, or try to get used to being around them a bit. I didn't want for much out here, honestly, I can get by mostly on my own. Actually...I was living out here all on my own after my grandmother died. That was nearly ten years ago now, I think. But you didn't come out here to listen to me talk about myself." Talking about her own introspection was starting to get embarrassing, talking about herself was starting to get embarrassing. 

"Ah, I haven't eaten since this morning. I'm going to see what I have laying around for tonight, maybe I can put together a stew or soup..." She got up off the bed, walking not even ten feet from the arch between rooms to the kitchen area, where she started checking a woodpile that had been sitting near the fireplace. "What about you? Something tells me your current situation is a bit more recent?"

G  
"Recent is... a relative term to put it." As Golborne leans back in his seat as Hypna preps food. "I don't normally talk about it, but I'm feeling talkative tonight. I've been working as a petty thief ever since my ma' died. I was good at it, but four years ago I got sloppy. And by sloppy, I mean drunk on someone else's imported wine while on the job." He said as he reaches into his bag and pulls out a notebook. He kept all his earnings recorded in here, he was down to 42,281 platinum for his debt. "I got caught by the owner and now if I don't pay off what was stolen, broke, or drank, I'll end up as dog meat for the blood hunters he'll send after me." With a huff, he puts the note back and stretches out his back, "And that's been my life ever since. Every week I need to pay 2 Grand worth of gold to pay off my debt in parts. I take every job I can get, kinda why I took your job in the first place."

H  
After getting a small fire started, Hypna finds some preserved food to start to prepare. The counters and kitchen were set up so that her back was to him, so she often looked over her shoulder and back at Golborne, nodding as he talked. Her ears dipped down a bit and she frowned as he went on. 

"I'm sorry to hear about your debt. I'd like to help but I don't really know how..." She'd found an iron pot and was cutting up preserved vegetables. "I don't like seeing people suffer...so you just do what you can to get by?"

G  
"Pretty much. But I do get some advantages." Golborne leaned over to watch Hypna cook, "On that one job, I was with a group. They left me for dead, thinking they could get a bigger cut at the end of the day by saying I was KIA. The Thieves Guild has a strict "Honor among thieves" rule, and when I showed up and explained what happened they made it up to me. First the ones who left me got the boot, I was drunk but that doesn't excuse them. And secondly, the guild made me an offer of getting first pick at the start of the week of all the good jobs. Down there we have to pay to reserve hitting up places or jobs. I always get the most bang for my buck this way, but...uh.. not all the jobs are the most... dignified or subtle. " He thinks back to all the times he's been working as an escort during times where he couldn't afford any big jobs and blushes. Being rented out to whole parties, walked around town as a pet, dances and ...experiments. "But at the end of the day, I can say proudly that I'm the hardest working Thief in the whole city."

H  
Hypna seemed to have an extensive amount of tiny jars full of various spices and herbs, none of them labelled. She adds a couple after opening a few of the small bottles and sniffing the contents. Listening to Golborne, her frown lessens. Not quite a smile but it wasn't pity either. "Well, I'm glad you have some back-up. It's an awful situation to be put in, I can't imagine...." She trailed off again, staring at the cutting board on the counter. "...I don't have any stock..." She peers around a little for a moment before stepping back.

"I'm going to check the pantry, do you want to come and see the rest of the place?" She was wiping her hands off with a dish towel before she stepped over to the almost-ominous door at the back of the cabin, opening it and taking the first step into the dark before she stopped to hold the door open and see if Golborne was going to follow.

G  
"Might as well." Golborne said as he stands. He dusts himself off as he walks over to Hypna.

H  
She holds the door open long enough for him to catch up and follow her. The cottage was small on the surface, and it'd be normal to expect that it only extended into a root cellar or dank basement. Instead, they descended down a stairway carved out of stone. The walls were also finished with cobblestones, and the ceiling rose slightly as they descended. Candle sconces were the only things decorating the walls, and they'd quietly flicker to life as they approached each one. Upon closer inspection, small runes were carved into the wax of each candle. 

About a full story down, they came to the first landing. There were two doors, one on each side of the small room before the stairs continued down even lower. The door on the south side was large and made of very clearly heavy wood. It looked like someone had tried to carve a design in it a long time ago, but it either was never finished or had faded considerably. Hypna opened a smaller door on the north side.

Through the door was another room made of stone. It looked like some sort of laboratory, there was alchemy equipment set up on different tables, what seemed to be countless flasks and all sorts of preserved ingredients and reagents. Immediately to the left in the room was another door that opened into a sort of pantry. At the front of the room were items that would expire sooner, then shelves of jars filled with preserved food, pickled vegetables and meats and all sorts of jams. Hypna vanished further into the back before returning with some kind of salted meat. It looked gamey, perhaps rabbit.

"It's bigger than it looks, huh? It's been in my family for a long time, on my mother's side. Downstairs is a bathing area. Some of my ancestors were clever, and some were handy with magic. All of us seem to hate leaving so a lot of them figured out ways to...make things easier, I guess."

G  
As they went down the stairs, Golborne was surprised to see how deep the place went. It must have taken them a long time to make, but as they went further in as the magic runes line the walls and doors, it wasn't hard to understand that magic was a thing here. "Wish I had a set up like this. I've been living in an abandoned warehouse in the slums for the longest time. What kind of things do you make with an alchemy lab like that?"

H  
She looked slightly distressed about the mention of an abandoned warehouse, but the question distracted her. "What would you like? I usually make just simple remedies for common illness issues like runny noses or upset stomachs and trade those around but I have so many books on alchemy. It's always been something I love, combining and making things myself...if it wasn't obvious." She snorts at herself. "My favourite things to make though are uh...things that make you feel good. Or open your mind in different ways. You know?" She couldn't resist teasing him a little to get the point across. "I could even whip up something that makes you feel like what our friend put on you the other night." She winked and grinned at him.

G  
"Er, well..." Golbonre ears dipped a bit. He had to admit, it felt great to feel something down there again. "If you have something offhand, I'd buy it off you. Being able to feel something down there again was nice for a change."

H  
"...You really are numb, aren't you? You can pay me back by helping me with some chores. I'll even show you what you need to make it. We might have to do a couple test runs though to find the right concentration. I think a cream will work best, easy enough to wash off a bit if you have to..." Hypna was looking around the alchemy lab, a finger tapping her bottom lip as she thought about what she'd need.

G  
At the sound of him trading chores for materials made him sigh with relief, he forgot he didn't have any money with him. Golborne was no stranger to working with chemicals. Hopefully, the stuff isn't too hard to make. "I'd be up for that. So what the first step?" He says as he watches eagerly as Hypna browse her concoctions.

H  
She sets the meat aside away from everything else and then begins to browse her inventory, what's already there. She picks out two very small jars before digging around and found an old-looking book. She browses a few pages, flipping around. "'Good' can be such a relative term. I can just throw a couple things together and you'd be more sensitive but you'd be more sensitive to everything, good and bad. It'd probably be overwhelming in a bad way, so....warm is a good place to start. Was it more of a 'fuzzy' feeling or an 'electric' feeling? Like, a slow, all-over pulse that sort of just...enveloped your body or was it like sudden shocks of intense feeling?"

G  
"eh, well ... it was kinda like..." Golborne thought for a moment to put what happened to him the night they shared. "It was kinda... all of that but at different times? Just standing around I felt... like I was warm all over. Like wrapped up in soft blankets on a slow night. But when I was touched it was electric and too much. Especially- uh..." Golborne said as he shifted his weight slightly, "when touched some spots. Inside and out."

H  
She nods slowly, taking note of what he said before looking down at the book she held. She marked a couple pages to come back to later. "I have an idea for a starting point, it's going to take some testing and experimenting to get it right, though. Mostly because it's hard to get both of those feelings going at once without making something awfully toxic or caustic. Let's see how you handle the base ingredient I'm thinking of using, though." 

Hypna sets down one of the small bottles she grabbed earlier before crossing the room to grab the bundled rabbit and heading towards the door and back up the stairs. "You're going to have to snort it, till we mix it with something else. We'll just start with a small amount and see how you handle it, then we can go from there."

G  
Golborne takes the bottle and gives it a look as he shakes it abit. He has no idea of what's inside, but it couldn't be half as bad as some of the shit he's put in his body. He follows Hypna as they make their way upstairs. "Well alright then, the whole bottle, a line, or just a sniff?"

H  
"Just a sniff, unless you're feeling really adventurous or bored, then you can do a line I guess." She shrugs, making her way up the stairs faster than she had wandered down. Now she had a bit of a goal, something to work on and keep her mind somewhat busy. "It's the ground up horn of this animal that's thought to be an aphrodisiac. It's not, that's just what people are expecting from it and they psyche themselves out and make it out to be more than it is. It can heighten senses, mostly taste and touch, which is usually all that a lot of people are looking for. It's just finicky to work with since not everyone has the same reaction to its effects. It takes about twenty minutes to kick in when inhaled. Don't use that whole bottle though, okay? It's all I have at the moment."

G  
As the two got back upstairs, Golborne uncorked the bottle as he took his seat once again. Closing one nostril, he puts the bottle to his nose and gives a strong sniff of the powder inside. His eyes watered a bit, but that was just natural when you inhale a bunch of powder. Looking down at the bottle, he could see he didn't use the whole bottle, maybe just a grams. or two at most. There was no way to tell if he was going to feel anything till 20 minutes go by so he corks the bottle and places it on a counter nearby. He had his doubts though, he's taken some crazy shit in the past and they hardly phased him. "Well, while we're waiting. Got anything you'd need me to do?"

H  
After returning back upstairs, Hypna had begun dividing the salted meat into smaller chunks. She peered over her shoulder when he sniffed some of the powder. "Yeah, actually. There's a water pump on the western side of the garden, could you go get us some freshwater?" There was a wooden pail near the front door when they entered. 

Hypna went back to preparing the food, and once Golborne stepped out, she went and grabbed the bottle of powder and set it on the counter, in her sight. She didn't want him taking more carelessly. By the time he got back, she was just waiting on the water. She used a measuring cup to transfer some of the water to the pot she'd put everything else in, it wouldn't be the best thing she's ever made but it would have to do till fresher supplies could gathered or hunted. 

She set the pot on a framework made of wire inside the fireplace before coming to sit in the other chair. "Do you feel anything yet?"

G  
Taking the pail, Golborne went to the pump and filled it with as much as he could. He could see the goat chewing on something off to the side, but he paid it no mind as he pumped the water. The pump was a bit hard to pull, maybe it was just rusty from lack of use, or maybe he was just winded from the climb, but he found himself sweating and breathing a bit harder as he pulled the water bucket inside. He takes his seat as Hypna finishes off prepping the meal. "Well, maybe something? A bit winded, but it could be from working the pump." He said seeing his clothes getting a bit damp from the sweat. He takes the time to unbutton his shirt to let in cooler air.

H  
She nods, though clearly she can't help staring at his chest as he unbuttons his shirt. Once she catches herself, she blushes and startles slightly before covering her face with her hands, giving a tired sigh. "I'm over thirty and I still catch myself acting like some hormonal teenager sometimes."

G  
With an upraised brow, Golborne couldn't help but chuckle seeing Hypna blush while looking at his chest. "Oh really? I'm more surprised that you act like that considering we were in the center of an orgy not 3 days ago." With a mischievous smile, he continued to remove his shirt. "I would have figured you'd be used to seeing me in less after that, but if you're gonna keep looking, I could lose more if you'd like." As he slightly posed to show off his chest, he couldn't help but wish that chastity curse was still on her.

H  
Hypna clicks her tongue, mock-admonishing him. "You're an awful tease, you know? Usually, I'm the one doing that. Consider that I've barely spent much time around other people. I don't usually care about this kind of thing either. It must have to do with what's coming up soon." She lets out a slow sigh from her nose, sitting back in the chair. "Besides, you have a nice chest. Nicer than mine, I think, so can you blame me?"

G  
"Well, I imagine I have to work harder to maintain my set so I would hope it would," Golborne says as he makes a pectoral bounce. They were his money makers on several occasions. "But what did you mean by 'what's coming'? Something on the way?"

H  
It was hard for Hypna to not stare when he flexes. She was half-heartedly swearing at him in her mind. "Oh, well. There's going to be a big Harvest Moon soon. My uh..." She falters a bit, how does she describe the being she worships. "Mm....there's going to be a large festival and ritualistic hedonism abound. There are going to be witches from all over going there to partake and worship. This is supposed to be a special one too."

G  
"Hedonism?" Golborne said as he wondered what that meant. From how she was acting he could take a guess, but that wasn't the word that caught his attention. The word Witches was concerning, but if she was dangerous she would have killed him long before he got here. The others who would show up on the other hand... "Soo this 'ritual', what does it that makes it special?"

H  
"It's a celebration of just....what feels good. Usually a lot of sex and drinking, a few of the lucky ones are picked out by our Patron to celebrate with. It sounds...so much more esoteric than it really is, there's lots of good food and drink and we share in all things and we all take the time under the light of the full moon to....savor life. Some people beseech Him for blessings, or others will be picked to....better serve what we celebrate." Every word that came out of Hypna's mouth felt....off. Like she wasn't explaining it right. Though when she mentioned being blessed, she opened her mouth and extended her tongue for a better example.

G  
"So basically... you guys get together to party and one lucky gal gets VIP access and leaves with something that makes them better at 'savoring life'?" Golborne says the last part not to sound too impolite. "Good thing Markex took that curse off or you'd miss out, huh."

H  
"Pffft, one lucky girl. Warlocks are there too, and other people who aren't uh. Practitioners but they still mm...keep up with traditions." She bites her lower lip for a moment. "It would have worn off a bit before...I think. I won't lie, it made it sooo much better when I did finally get off, and I was planning on ah...going a bit crazy on myself when it wore off since I was expecting to be alone here for a while. Maybe I'll make something that has a similar effect...it's better when I don't have control though..."

G  
"If that's the way you like then it must not have been much of a 'punishment,' huh?" Golborne leaned back in his seat, "Though now, I feel like I took away most of your fun by joining in." Golborne thought back to that night, but couldn't stop the slight chub forming in his pants. "Still, sounds like you might have the chance to make up for lost chances once this party starts. When is it anyway? Am I gonna get an invite?"

H  
"Oh! No, Gods, I've never actually...been punished before. Or done something like that before either, not to that extent. Or I'm the one who's withholding it...And you didn't take away the fun, you goon. It was hot watching you get all submissive and needy, and I admit I took out some of my anger on you a couple times. But uh, the gathering should be starting in four days or so if I've been watching the moon right. And you can come as my plus one if you want to check it out. Actually..." 

Hypna stands up to go stir their dinner. "I think taking you there is a wonderful idea. Maybe he can help you."

G  
"And who's He? I can guess it's your patron and all, but you haven't really given me a name." Golborne said as he looks over his shoulder as Hypna stirs. "But I'll tell you right now, I'm not interested in selling my soul away or whatever warlocks do to get magic. If it wasn't obvious I don't much care for long term binding contracts that control my life." As he speaks Golborne he continues to sweat slightly as time passes. He can't seem to cool down.

H  
"Ah, he's what's called an Arch Fey. He enjoys us enjoying ourselves? It's like... Living through us momentarily. He's never actually given us his name though, he seems to like the mystery or something so there's a lot of Titles and nicknames or aliases or whatever..." She looks over at Golborne. "Maybe I should bank the fire, you're looking pretty warm over there." Hypna steps back over, standing in front of Golborne and putting the back of her hand on his forehead without asking first. Then she tips his chin up with one hand, looking at his eyes.

G  
"That so, huh?" Golborne said as he continues to sit. His body language acting like nothing was wrong, but at the rate, he was sweating it would look like he went for a run not too long ago, even if he doesn't act like it. "I feel fine, but yeah I'm starting to sweat like crazy." He says as he wipes a few drops of sweat from his chest.

H  
Her ears flick. That was odd. Time for an experiment. Since his chest was exposed, Hypna reached down and flicked one of his nipples.

G  
Hypna flick was too sudden for him to block. With a surprised "ACk" his nipple sends him shuddering and quickly covering it with a hand. "What the hell?" Golborne says as he hunches over from the surprise attack. His face finally blushing like a fever breaking out while his crotch tented in surprise.

H  
“Is that reaction normal or did that feel like 'more' than usual? I wasn't sure how actually sensitive you are there, it's almost like the nerves traded places with your groin." Now that he was the one blushing, sporting a tent in his pants, she takes advantage of having the higher ground. Literally. She sits in his lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

G  
"N-no... this is normal," Golborne says reluctantly. "I don't know why they're like this." he adjusts himself as Hypna sits down on him. "Truth be told, when my dick started going numb I had to resort to... other methods to get it up. I guess the sensitivity was just my way of starting up. Though sometimes I wish it dial back a bit sometimes..." He says avoiding Hypna's smile.

H  
"That's probably it, yeah. You probably were at least slightly sensitive there before but the uh...lack of feeling down below has decided to make other places compensate. And then there's probably associations in your mind that enforce it. This still doesn't explain the sweating, though... Ah, I'm sorry I kind of just..." She unhooks her arms from around him and stands back up, crossing over to the kitchen counters to double check the powder that he had snorted before, also giving the food a stir.

G  
As Hypna left him, he could feel the cool air rush where she used to be. Earlier he was fine, but now it was starting to feel like he couldn't cool off. His skin still felt the warmth Hypna left behind and the sensation of her sneak attack still stung which left him dealing with his own weakness. His hard on still stood strong as he tried to cool off, but as time ticked by he couldn't break through the heat in his body. "I think the stuff's coming into effect finally." He says as he unbuttons his pants, at this rate he was going to drench them. He stands only long enough to drop his pants, leaving him in his thong as he sits back down fanning himself.

H  
Hypna sets the bottle back down before using two potholders to move said pot off the fire, setting it to the side and taking some of the water from earlier to douse the fire in the fireplace. "Alright, c'mon. We're going back downstairs." Grabbing the bottle again, she leads them both back down underground. It was considerably cooler. Instead of stopping at either of the first set of doors, she continues to the next set of stairs that wind further down underground. 

When the stairs end, they come out into a chamber that had been hollowed out of the rock. There are pipes going in and out of the walls. A large drain is in the center of the room, but there are several scattered around in other areas as well. There's an open archway that leads to what looks to be a walk-in bathing area. The main they're in also has a few wooden benches, and looking up at the ceiling shows there are spouts where water must come out. 

"My great, great grandfather did all this for his wife. I guess he got tired of her constantly sending him out for water or something, I don't really know. It's not detailed well, neither of them seemed to keep many notes." 

Each water spout had only a single knob to turn the water on or off. "The showers are cold, and then the other room can be filled with warm water from a spring." 

There were also shelves set up that held towels and various kinds of soaps or shampoos. Hypna herself began undressing, stripping down relatively quick. "I want to know if the cold water helps with what you're feeling at all...I also kind of feel dirty and was going to clean off anyway so might as well kill two birds with one stone, right?"

G  
Golborne didn't bother taking his clothes as they walked downstairs. As they came to the bath he removed what clothes he still had on. His hard on still bobbed as he walked, but he paid it no mind as he stepped up to the cold shower. He let the water pour down on his body, as he tries to hold off the stinging feeling of ice. Slowly he could feel the heat disperse through his body as he let his body soak in the cold. But something felt strange, he felt much cooler, but there was a warm sensation spread throughout his body on the inside. Like all the heat he had finally spread out. Not overbearing, but enough to leave him comfortable as even some of the sensation soaked into his dick. Leaving his numb member with a slight warmth breaking through. "I think it's working a bit now that it's settled a bit." He says as he examines his dick in his hand.

H  
Before soaking down with a cold shower, she went into the other room to turn on the water there and let it fill while she washed herself off. Her voice cracked when she spoke while under the cold water, curling in on herself slightly as she shivered. "I think that's okay for a base dose, then, since it's going to be topical. I'll have to figure out a catalyst though so you aren't like, sitting around for an hour before it kicks in..." 

She couldn't stand it for long, apparently. Turning off the flow from the shower she was using, she didn't bother toweling off as she immediately moved to the room with the warm bath. It wasn't too far, really, since the whole property was made with goblins in mind she was able to speak to Golborne at a normal tone still. "Is everything okay? You're kind of looking at your dick like it spoke to you."

G  
"I'm fine, it's just that I can start to feel something down there again." He says as he finishes washing the sweat from his body. His body felt like it was starting to regulate his heat better now that he's cooled off. He's sure it's fine for him to at least soak his feet in the spring. Besides, it's been a while since he's had a warm bath. He follows Hypna into the warm bath as he lets his feet soak to 'test the waters'. A moment of soaking doesn't leave him sweating up a storm, but his erection never drops during the bath. He pays it no mind though as he slides in more to relax.

H  
Hypna nods, closing her eyes and sinking down till the water hit her chin. "So, if you weren't stuck with that debt, what do you think you'd be doing with your life?"

G  
"I think that's the scariest thing about it, I don't know." Golborne said as he lets his shoulders into the water. "Frankly, I'd be happy doing literally anything else, but it's all I know. If not for the debt, I think I'd most likely be doing the same thing, just... not as desperate." Golborne looks into the water. "Honestly, this whole debt thing has left me pretty scarred. When I couldn't make enough money by the end of the week, I had to take jobs that... cost me more than just my pride. I hated it at first, but after doing it for so long... I think I might be..." Golborne struggled with the right words to pick, "...addicted to it. And I don't know what's worse, that I tolerate it or might actually like it."

H  
Hypna's more caring side kicked in, she ended up moving just to sit next to Golborne. She wanted to reach out, but once again she was anxious about possibly stepping over a line or miss-stepping to completely barrel over the line and insult his pride or ego. 

"I wish I had the right words to help, or offer some sort of comfort. I'm not completely sure what you mean but I don't want to pry if it's painful. I want to help you, though. It feels like we have things in common and I'd like to be your friend."

G  
Alright no more beating around the bush. With a sigh Golborne looks up, there was no point in hiding it considering what she's already seen. "When I couldn't get a heist that paid well, I started whoring myself out. The guild gives me rooms and clients, but because I end up giving all my cash over at the end of the week I rarely have enough to pay for jobs in the guild." He looks up to see how Hypna reacts, "It wasn't my first time entertaining parties like that. In fact, I do them quite often. That's what I was talking about," he says as he looks down again, "I hate degrading myself like that... but I act like quite the opposite, don't I." Taking a moment of silence, he speaks up, "Look the one thing I hate more than being a whore is pity. I'm not gonna take any handouts, but I'll earn it though whatever job you give me. As a thief or... otherwise."

H  
She opens her mouth to say something and closes it as she reconsiders. "You've mentioned that, I think. Or I got the feeling, at least. That's why I said I think that we have more in common than you might think. I'm...Mm. With the others I'm kind of just like the company bike, I guess. Tuvioz indulges me with whatever I want and I look after him and share his bed. And then I started messing around with the guys in the engineering department, and I just had the idea that like, these guys were under a lot of stress and maybe they'd like to work some of it out and I could help with that. But it became a lot more. I'm, in title, second in command in the Crew but the truth couldn't be farther from it. I'm a corporate whore and a kept pet." 

She looks at him for a moment, judging his expression before continuing. "I don't see shame in sex. Or enjoying sex. I feel like if you're getting paid, that still means people are willing to spend hard-earned money on getting to experience you in an intimate manner. And from what I've seen from you so far, I'd say it much less that you enjoy the humiliation you feel. You seemed to enjoy yourself when you were making me beg, I think what you want or like is knowing you're wanted. Or feeling like you are." Hypna's ears gently flick.

G  
"Heh, well I was having fun while on top. It's a welcomed change of pace. When I started out I told myself I'd only be with gals. But that quickly changed." Golborne said as he sat up, "But it's not like I hate sex, I just wish I was treated with a little more respect. Most times, I'm treated like some little 'cum-goblin'. More than a few times when others find out about my side-job, they tend to treat me differently. A lot of it turns out as if their trying to pay me WITH sex instead of FOR sex." He says with a huff as he crosses his arms.

H  
She nods, sinking back underwater till it reached her chin again. "Wanting respect or just to be treated with basic decency isn't wrong, that's completely reasonable. And I can see why you're guarded. For a lot of reasons." She had mostly been facing the opposite wall, turning her head occasionally as she spoke to look at his face. Now she moved, sitting up and leaning with her arm resting on the side as she moved her body to fully face him. "What I say and offer isn't out of pity. I think when it comes down to it, you have a nice side. You could have treated me much worse this whole time, but you didn't. I want to help because I want to see more of you, I want to get to know you. But I'm sort of off-put because I'm used to either overt sexual tension or complete disinterest. I'm caught off guard and don't know where I stand, and that's probably because of my past." She ends up turning slightly to face more against the wall and rests her head on her arm.

G  
"Well if your interested, I'm an open book once you get to know me. And since you've seen me at my 'lowest' there's no reason for me to hide anything." Golborne said as he leans back, "So ask away. Might as well get to know each other if I'm staying here for long."

H  
She seems fairly relaxed, stretching out her legs to the side. "I'm not really sure where to go after such a heavy topic. Is there anything you really want to do? Like....go somewhere or do something?"

G  
"I wouldn't mind traveling for once. Like I say, I can't leave the city for long. Just getting out of there is enough to make my day." Golborne said as he splashes the water, "Although right now, I wouldn't mind getting something to eat." He says with a sheepish grin. The two of them still haven't eaten much today.

H  
Hypna sits up, stretching her arms for a moment before she moves to find the drain plug. Maybe that's why she had been so tired. "I forgot about dinner. Fair warning, it's probably not going to be very good." 

There were steps carved into the side of the bath, and Hypna used those to get out of the water. There were dry towels, and she takes one to wrap around herself. She waits for Golborne before heading back upstairs and dishing out dinner for both of them. It had cooled off while off the fire but it wasn't cold yet. Hypna didn't make a move to change out of the towel before sitting down at the table with her own bowl. 

"So, what do you think of it here?"

G  
As Golborne towels off and covers his waist as he follows Hypna back up and takes a seat at what he thinks is the dining table, "I feel like I'm staying at one of those homes in the middle of the woods, ya'know like the ones you see in bedtime stories. It's cozy and all, but I'll be honest. I feel antsy. I feel like I should be doing something, finding a job, working a corner, crafting arrows. I haven't had time off in so long so I don't know how to really relax, ya' know?"

H  
"Right, you're so used to having to hustle that it feels wrong or off to not be pressed for time? I have something for that. I assume you aren't a stranger to drugs, maybe a nice buzz would help you relax for now. Since it's getting dark, there isn't much to be done but there'll be work tomorrow. I haven't been here in...I'm not sure how long. I was going to start with checking general maintenance things like the state of the roof, then the animals, and finally the garden."

G  
At the mention of drugs, Golborne perks a bit, "Hope it's something strong, I started building up a resistance to Faze mushrooms. There was this one time though I got this wicked batch of something. Thought I was a loaf of pork bread for an hour." He says with a laugh.

H  
Hypna snorts. "Is it strong, he asks. I've had a lot of time on my hands, I've spent a lot of it experimenting with plant hybrids. Most of what I grow out here will actually fuck you up somehow if it's not in the garden patch, which is why Mortimer needs to stay tied in the back. Ah...not all of that is in fun ways either. But I do have something that should be cured by now that I harvested just before the crew came into my life."

G  
"Ooh bringing out the good shit, that's something I could get behind," Golborne says as he starts to dig into their meal. It was still slightly warm, but miles better than the bland food he could make or steal from the market. He was never the best cook. "Foods not bad either, been a while since I've had any real home cooking."

H  
Hypna hums. "I can change that. -This- is sad, give me a full day to actually cook sometime. You said you feel off when you're not doing something? I feel off if I'm not making something. Not all of it turns out good, of course, but there's just this sense of satisfaction you get from making something yourself that you don't get when you just buy or trade for it. Though I mostly stick to apothecary type things, I guess. Maybe I can teach you some things."

G  
"It's worth a try, I imagine getting ingredients are a lot easier than stealing a finished product. So it saves me some cash and effort in the long run if I learn something while I'm here." Golborne was quick to finish his meal, mostly out of habit. He had to remind himself to slow down while the two continued to talk, "So apart from cooking something up, what's there to do out here for fun?"

H  
"Dancing naked under a full moon? Fun is a relative term, I think. I haven't shown you the library yet, there's...a lot in there. What do you usually do for fun?" Hypna ended up eating faster than she had thought, perhaps in the excitement of having someone else here.

G  
"I haven't had 'fun' since I was a kid. Most of it was just me getting into trouble with .... friends." Golborne says as he pushes his plate to the side, "Nowadays whatever free time I have is used for sleep."

H  
"I'm sure we'll figure out something." She shrugs before getting up and collecting the dirty dishes to take over to a washbasin. They could sit for now. After, she steps back and looks at all the herbs and plants she has hanging off the rafters to dry out. Her towel slips, catching her attention instead. "Oh, right. I'm just going to throw something on real quick."

She disappears into the sleeping area for a few moments before coming back. She'd just slipped on a very plain black robe, tying it closed around her waist as she comes back. Finding what she was looking for, Hypna uses one of the chairs as a step-ladder to reach up and retrieve what she had talked about earlier. She handled it with extreme care, "I might have left this one out a bit too long, but it should still be good."

G  
As Hypna leaves to get dressed, Gol takes time to dig through his bag and puts some pants on at the very least. He pulled out a simple pair of shorts, that should be enough. As Hypna returns and hands him her little concoction, he gently takes it and asks, "So do I need to sniff this too?"

H  
"Nah. I was thinking we'd smoke it. Let me just prepare it first, I’m not sure if there's going to be a lot once I sort out the seeds and stems." She conveniently used Golborne's shoulder to lean on as she stepped down from the chair, taking the dried plant back before heading back downstairs once again. She hooked a left at the landing and headed into the alchemical lab. 

She placed the plant on a cutting board, looking it over first before she reached for a knife and began separating it out. She collected what they'd use in a small bowl, looking at what was there. "I don't think this is enough for the hookah, but maybe a bowl or two with one of the pipes." She stops and thinks for a moment, before heading back upstairs once again. She left the small bowl on the table as she went back into the bed area and dug around, looking for her pipe.

G  
"Pipes? Oh you got that fancy stuff. I've always just used rolled up paper or stick to edibles." Golborne said as he let Hypna do her thing. As he watched her, he always figured this must be why the good shit always comes from outside the city. The nobles always stick to the factory-made shit, this, on the other hand, was homemade. He was hoping for a better reaction though, most of the stuff like this he takes from the rich are pretty mild. He decides to take a seat and wait for Hypna to finish.

H  
"Edibles? Ooh...that sounds good, actually. Maybe I'll make some later. I was thinking already of making an oil to use in massages just for that extra level of relaxation." She returned shortly, the crushed up drug in a small dish that she placed on the table before opening a small wooden box that she brought back with her. Inside was a simple pipe, made from polished wood. Inside the box was also a small set of matches. Hypna packed the bowl of the pipe carefully before striking a match off the wooden table and lighting up. She took the first few puffs, making sure it was burning right before offering the pipe to Golborne. "Are you still feeling that stuff from earlier? This might make it a bit more intense."

G  
Golborne takes the pipe and while his hand brushes across his chest. The warmth of his touch is left there, but only a bit. Seems like the effects are mild now that it's evened out. "Still have a little bit of it in me." He says as he takes a deep puff from the pipe, the warmth of the smoke filling his lungs, sending a tingle through his chest. As he held his breath, it was diffidently a new sensation. He could feel the swirls and gentle flow of air working its way through his body. It burned but burned pretty good. "I kinda hope it is more intense. You ever hear the story of the king who drank poison?"

H  
Hypna shakes her head, pushing the bowl and the box further back onto the table as she sits on the edge, angling her body to face Golborne. "I don't know, it's not ringing any bells. How does it go?" Once he offers the pipe back to her, she takes a few slow drags off of it, letting the smoke leave through her nose once or twice.

G  
"There once was a King who was scared of his court betraying him." Golborne said between puffsN'passes. "He thought one day someone would poison his drink. So he started to poison himself, never enough to kill, but enough for him to build up an immunity." As Golborne was telling his story, he slowly rubbed his chest, feeling the delayed tingle in his skin; leaving him with a derpy smile as he spoke. "At one point he could take a whole vial of Nightingale and not feel a thing. That's kinda how I got into drugs as a kid, my ma' taught me about poisons and how to measure out stuff for it. I've been building up an immunity for plenty of things. I can take a weak tranquilizer and keep moving. Even most of the shit you can buy on the streets don't leave me with more than a buzz now. I avoid the addictive shit, but still I can shake off most things." He passes back the pipe and the other hand rubs random parts of his body to feel the gentle hum it leaves behind.

H  
Hypna nods along as he talks, her eyes slowly closing and her head tilting to the side. Her ears would occasionally twitch or flick to show she was still listening even if it didn't look like she was really paying attention. Eventually, she stopped smoking, content with the buzz she had at the moment. When she did open her eyes, the look on her face was sort of a dazed, dreamy look, she'd smile softly as she also enjoyed the slow buzz. "Building up a resistance just from continued use, yeah. I tend to have the opposite problem, I'm very sensitive or more affected by some things because of my lack of exposure..." 

She slips off the table, leaving Golborne with the pipe. "We were talking about the...thing, happening in a couple days, right?" It was hard to think of specifics, she was hoping he'd understand what she meant. "And then you mentioned edibles, well, it's expected to bring some kind of offering for the whole gathering. It doesn't have to be a lot but it's good to contribute something for either us mortals or something for Him." She slowly swayed her hips back and forth as she paced in the little kitchen, letting her fingertips trail over different things as she enjoyed the sensations. "If you want to earn favour, we should figure out something you can bring and offer on your behalf."

G  
"Well shit," Golborne says as he lays back and lets his hands wander, "I'm not much of a cook and I don't got much on me. What kind of things should I get for an Arch Fey anyway?"

H  
She hums while she wanders and thinks. "Stuff to do with nature is good. I can help you but I can't really like...do it all myself, it'd be dis....disingenuine? I think that's the word. You can use what I have here, though, and I can help. What about some kind of narcotic or intoxicant? Or like....we might be able to make soap or lotion or something, or you could offer him something of yours...or..." Hypna wanders back over to Golborne, she runs the tip of her nail down the center of his chest and watches his reaction.

G  
As Hypna ran her nail down the valley of his chest, Golborne couldn't help but smile and hum from the touch. His chest flexes to clench around her finger as his nipples have started to stiffen. "...Or offer myself up as a toy for him and the party for the rest of the night? Sounds familiar..." He said with a giggle as he goes to gently play with a nipple. He normally wouldn't play with them, but they feel too good. All his inhibitions where out the door anyway. "Would you have to collar me again and walk me to the party? Any other special kink I need to work while I'm at it?"

H  
She can't help but snort and laugh at his reaction. "You could put the collar and leash on while we were there, I don't think it'd be a good idea to show up like you were my pet, though. You could offer yourself up, we could fancy you up a bit maybe. I hear the fey are creatures of ego, goodness, how would it sound that your loins rarely stir and that he's your last hope for pleasure? Oh, this is giving me wicked ideas, though..." The finger that had trailed down his chest now gently ran down his jawline before dragging down the front of his throat.

G  
Golborne closes his eyes as he lets Hypna toy with him. "Thinking of doing the same thing? Maybe give everyone a show of what they missed a few days ago?" He licks a lip and shutters on how sensitive his lips have gotten. He looks up at Hypna with his slightly reddened eyes with a smirk, "Unless you want me all to yourself."

H  
She grins. "I was thinking about what would happen if we kept you sensitive for a few days but didn't let you cum till you were offered up. I think though that by then you'd be a bit too out of your mind to plead your case." She blushes slightly at his second suggestion. "You're too much for me to handle by myself for very long, even with how you react now." She was feeling a bit bold, deciding to straddle him and sit in his lap again while facing him. "I might stand half a chance though with how you're already all worked up." Her hand rested against his cheek as her thumb ran across his lips.

G  
"Oh, still trying to get payback, huh?" Golborne said as he wraps his arms around Hypna's hips as she takes a seat. His tongue slipping out to lick at the thumb at his lips. "Leaving me with a chastity curse like you? Bet that be fun..." He gives Hypna a gentle grope on her ass, as he works his hands into it. "I bet you'd love seeing me desperate and begging for it. High on whatever you cooked up and throwing myself at anyone who'd take me, but needing the big man to help me finish?" Golborne slips a finger into the curve as Hypna's ass to find somewhere tender as he sucks on her thumb. His pecs are pushed up and burning with excitement as he pulls Hypna a bit closer.

H  
"Payback? For what, blowing my mind? After that party, I consider it all settled. I just want to hear what kind of hot noises you can make when you're close." She chuckles, grinding against him slightly and biting her bottom lip. "I'm not very good at curses, so it'd be old fashioned edging, but like you said, it's nice being on top and having someone else beg for once. You're onto something, though. Maybe I can mix up something like this that gets you all hot but dampens the sensitivity so you have to work at it. Then we could offer you up to the crowd and he could watch you squirm and beg. You'd like having so many people pass you around, wouldn't you?" Her legs hook slightly around the chair legs under them to stop herself from potentially sliding away if he were to let go, but she purrs with approval as he explores her and pulls her closer. She removes her thumb from his mouth to replace it with her index finger, pressing between his lips and dragging her finger across his tongue. Her other hand finds itself on his chest where she slowly toys with the hair on his pecs.

G  
"Sounds better than me bringing cake as an offering, that's for sure." He says as he laps at Hypna's fingers. She has him practically purring as she digs into his chest hair. His own fingers found a familiar spot as he began to grind his fingers through the fabric. "So think you can do it? Keep me caged and pent up till the full moon." He says muffled by her fingers, "You already know I got the stamina for it." The tingle sensation was working its magic as he felt Hypna all over, he could feel his pants tent and grind against Hypna as she's pulled close.

H  
Her eyelashes flutter for a second as he presses against her through her dress, "I don't see why I can't give it a try. I'm sure you're going to offer me many challenges, though." She pulls her fingers from his mouth, carefully wrapping her hand around the front of his neck so her thumb pressed right under his Adam's apple. "I sent all my gear along back with the others, though. I'm not sure I'll have the right restraints." She has a finger from her other hand circling around his right nipple.

G  
"You're a smart girl," Golborne says as he pushes his fingers in, pushing the fabric slightly into Hypna, "I'm sure you got a trick or two somewhere laying around here we can use." With a light tap on the ass, he adds, "Maybe even He could give us a hand. After all, this is his deal, right? I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving you a little magic to prep for his party." He lets out a pleased hiss as she plays with his nipple, "Now that I think about it, what kinda magic do you know anyway?"

H  
"Mm...I do ritualistic sex magic." She snorts. "Not always sex, but it's usually the easiest energy source to draw from. The kind of magic that takes time to prepare beforehand, and often takes time to cast. And most of what I need is down in the library. I need to find a way to get you down there but I'm rather comfortable here." She hums, slowly circling closer to his nipple till she simply taps the pad of her finger gently against it.

G  
"Guess it's a good thing your seat can move, huh?" With that Golborne effortlessly lifts the two of them, hooking his arms under his pillowy ass and walks them to the door that leads downstairs. Hypna's breasts were pressed up to the side of Golborne's face as he holds as she holds on to him.

H  
Hypna couldn't help but let out a small squeak that turns into a nervous laugh as he easily picks her up and carries her around. She can't help but cling to him, not used to being lifted off her feet. She reaches and opens the door for him to carry them in and down the stairs, the door closing slowly behind them as they descended the stairs. When he brings her to the library door, it takes her a fair amount of effort to pull it open.

The library looked like it belonged to someone far more well-off than Hypna was, perhaps like it belonged to her boss instead of her. Three walls were made up of bookcases, stacked with all sorts of tomes, books and everything in between. The floor was polished wood, and in the middle of the room was a pit. The pit was lined with stone much like the bath further down. All sorts of symbols had been carved into the stone, some symbols had been gone over with paint. Most of the pit had been filled with pillows and blankets, it looked more like a reclining area than a summoning circle. All sorts of odd relics seemed to be stashed away. On the wall next to the door, there were iron manacles attached to chains bolted into the stone.

G  
As they entered Golborne was impressed with the change in scenery. He would have never thought that this tiny little cabin in the mountains would hide so much. This was place was just full of surprises. Still holding up Hypna, he takes a moment to walk around a see the finer details, nuzzled in between her boobs. As he notices the iron manacles on the wall and gives a chuckle, "Oh, was this little library once a kinky little playroom? Your grandparents made this place right?" He teases as he brings them to the pit.  
H  
She snickers. "Oh, way older than that but yeah, I'm not the only one to practice tantric magic." Once they were in the pit, she peers around briefly. "This is a good spot. Bless my foresight with all these pillows." She waits to see if he lowers them both down or if he lets go of her to set her down. Either way, once she's in reach, she starts clearing some space in the middle of the pit, revealing more of the carved symbols.

G  
As Golborne gently lowered Hypna to the pillows he crouched down to help sift through the dozens of pillows. "So what exactly are we looking for down here? A book? A gem? A toy?" Golborne lifted up a pillow and gave it a sniff, the smell of scented candles and sweat slightly clung to it, but it seemed like this place hasn't been used in quite some time. "Should I assume a chant or a position?"

H  
"Some of what's carved in here will help uh...amplify anything I cast. Basically, I won't have to spend a bunch of time chanting, but it will be a bit draining. But I have a way to offset it. Just relax and get comfortable for a few moments." She leaves the pit and rummages around a couple of the tables covered in open books. She comes back with a necklace and what looks to be a small pot of white paint, with a brush carefully held between her fingers. 

Holding out the necklace for Golborne to take, a piece of clear quartz had been mounted on a metal disk, and the disk was hanging off a thin silver chain. "Quartz is a natural amplifier. Put the necklace on, it doesn't really matter if it's around your neck or not as long as the quartz is touching you somewhere." She had bent over and was going over some of the symbols carved into the stone with the paint, marking them out.

G  
Taking the necklace and placing it around his neck and he leans back on one of the several piled up pillows. "Alright then, I'm all yours. Let me know what to do when it's ready." 

As Hypna keeps herself busy, Golborne's hands continue to rub his chest. He could still feel the hazy feeling from upstairs. He's gropes left his nipples perky as he massages his pecs while one hand works it's down his leg. His mind relaxes as he rests in the cool and comfortable pile. "What kinda spell you think of using? Any side effect I need to watch for?"

H  
After marking out what she needed in the pit, she marks out five points outside the pit in paint to finish. "A timed effect, like Markex used. It's going to sustain what you feel now as a low base level. And it's not going to go away even if you manage to cum, only if a counterspell is cast or it's nullified, or the timer wears off. The crystal is going to store the energy needed to cast the spell but once that's done it can be taken off." 

She returns to Golborne, sitting in his lap once more. "Side effects...I can't think of any but I don't really cast spells like this often so if something feels wrong or off tell me and I have a few easy to use nullifiers in here that can be used till either it wears off or I can reverse it." She hums as her hands run over his abs. "How are you feeling right now?"

G  
"I guess it's good I'm not doing any job interviews cause I feel high." Golborne says with a chuckle as she returns to him. "Other than that, I feel dandy. Haven't felt this relaxed years." Slowly he slides his hands up Hypna's legs. "I'm sure you're going to make me feel even better."

As his hands massaged her legs he flexes his pecs to hold the crystal in place. "So, why don't we see how much this crystal n' I can handle, huh?"

H  
She can't help but grin as her hands slowly slid up his torso, over his pecs and up to his shoulders before sliding back down to his chest. "The only thing I hate about being high is how hard it is to hold a train of thought." She sits up on her knees slightly, and she begins to gently pinch his right nipple between her index and middle fingers, squeezing them together slightly before rolling them back and forth. Her hand moves as slowly as she can without stopping completely. "I'm still a bit surprised you're this sensitive without any piercings."

G  
As Hypna played with his nipples, Golborne could stop himself from moaning out loud. Not that he wanted to hide it here. He wanted her to hear. As she slowed down he manages to speak up, "I...I actually play with them a lot. Kind of a requirement for the job. Mmh, don't be afraid to get handsy...like this." Golborne reaches up and gives her breast some gentle gropes, pawing at the piercings to tug them. "And who knows, maybe you'll convince me to get some."

H  
Hypna lets out a slow sigh, tilting her head slightly and closing her eyes as she feels his hands on her chest. "I had the opposite problem, I couldn't feel much with them before I got them pierced." She lets her hands explore his chest, massaging his pecs and taking her time to tease him in different ways, fully enjoying hearing his moans. After a few minutes of gentle groping, she tugs on both his nipples at the same time, much like when she had clamped them earlier. "You don't get a lot of time to just enjoy yourself, do you?"

G  
"NnnNooooooooo" he moans out. The simple shorts were uncomfortable restricting on him as a wet spot forms at the peak of his pitched tent. His grip on Hypna's own nipples tightened a bit as he twisted them between his thumb and index. His body was burning up and his nipples felt like they were being shocked. But he didn't want to turn away from this, he wanted to let this sensation to crash over him. With a few huffs, he focuses on Hypna's boobs as he toys with them, tugging them gently.

H  
Though she's not as sensitive as Golborne, the way he tugs on her rings and gropes still earns a few pleased moans, and she ends up leaning closer to him. Hypna takes a moment, sitting up on her knees so that she can reach down and pull down his shorts to let his dick free. She rubs a finger on the hothead, gathering some of his pre and bringing her finger to her tongue to taste as she sat back down, lining herself up so that she'd be pinning his cock between them as she straddled him again. 

She had lots of options, groping his chest a bit rougher as she took a moment to think before she decided to lean in and see how he'd react when she used her mouth. Sure, she had an end goal in mind, but Hypna found herself really enjoying the sound of his moaning and gasping. "Has anyone told you that you're cute when you blush?" She circles his left nipple with the tip of her tongue while matching her movements on his other pec with her hand.

G  
Shuddering as his dick flops against his abs, it twitches with every lick and pinch. "Don't- huf- don't call me cute." He says as he blushes harder. That long and dexterous tongue was gasoline to the fire in his chest. His body keeps jittering as he pushes his chest up for more. With Hypna leaning down he had trouble touching her, so instead he uses his hands to lift his pecs even higher, presenting them up as an offering. "J-Just keep going." From his chest alone he was forming a pool of pre.

H  
She can't help but snicker and pinch his nipple with her teeth. "Mm, you're getting bossy~" She switches to the other side, taking his other nipple between her lips and sucking before grinding the flat of her tongue against him. Her hand reached down and pulls her panties to the side, grinding her wet and hot cunt against him. In a moment of inspiration, she grabs his wrists and pins his hands above his head while alternating between nibbling, licking and sucking on his chest. Sometimes she leaves his nipples untouched, letting the cool air get to him as she nibbles and kisses his pecs.

G  
The sudden pin surprised him, but as he's held down his eyes drop and blush as the nibbles and kiss leave him whimpering. He could feel her cunt grind on his cock as she worked on him leaving wishing even more that he had more feeling down there. Her rough treatment leaves him breathless and shuddering, but as she leaves him untouched, the cool air swarms his nipples with an icy breath. He could only look down towards her with pleading eyes as his nipples perk up and stiffen up to cut diamonds.

H  
There was a bit of a wicked glint in her eye as Hypna looked at Golborne, she couldn't help but grin at that pleading look in his eyes. 'Revenge' was too harsh a word, but she was definitely getting something from having him begging. She purred, "Here goes nothing." She pinched his left nipple between her teeth before she straightened up to lean over him. 

She doubted that the energy build-up in the necklace would be enough to off-set what the spell would drain from her, but he was primed and ready, if she put it off now then it would likely all fall-through. Hypna put less of her weight on him, sitting up on her knees and staring down at him. She began to chant, in a soft and low tone. The language she was speaking in wasn't anything particularly common. Her lilac-colored eyes seemed to stare past his own. 

For Hypna herself, it felt like each word she spoke helped to coalesce the sexual energy in the room. Her will directed it and shaped it to a specific purpose. Even though she was casting the spell on Golborne, she felt a sort of tickling, pulling sensation that wanted to swallow any and all lust she had. Once it got to the point that she couldn't stand it anymore, it was time to transfer that energy. 

It might have felt sudden to Golborne, her lips met his and as she kissed him and all the energy she had been building up transferred to him. It settled as an all-over warm sensation, but it was also cloying and somewhat restrictive. Once the spell was in place, Hypna pulled away and flopped down on the pillows next to them. Her mind felt fuzzy, the after-effects of the spell feeling much like a climax.

G  
The moment Golborne's lips met Hypna's, he was drowning in a sensation he couldn't describe as if his own body was trying to feel through another as it was pushed into him. It was as quick as a rushing river filling up his body. He felt full, sickeningly full as Hypna pored her magic in his small body. But soon after it settled, and the tides calmed down, he felt like he was drifting away in a warm bath as gentle bubbles caressed his form. As he opens his eyes, as hazy and heavy they were, he sees Hypna collapsed off to the side. He wanted to move, but his body was far too heavy to move. Looking down at himself, he could see his chest was reddened and perky from bite marks and rough teasing. But below that, he could see his raging hard-on and the results of a ruined orgasm as his stomach was slathered in his own mess. He didn't even realize he came during the spell. 

His body was buzzing, his chest felt like the sensitivity was jumped up to 11, and his balls felt heavy with need. For a moment he wondered if he could make it to the full moon, or even put on a shirt for that matter. But then again, he literally asked for this. "So ...*pant... Four days of this, huh?" Golborne asked as he wondered if he was going to be able to sleep like this.

H  
Hypna was grateful that they got high beforehand, it helped ease the harshness of being drained. She sits up slowly, looking over at Golborne, and looking him up and down. "....at least it's not a forcible punishment? If it gets to be too much then it can be undone. I feel like you should get some sort of reward if you can make it four full days like this, though." 

Readjusting herself, Hypna faces Golborne as she sits up, tucking her feet under her. "Some sort of medal, maybe." She snorts at her own joke. "How do you feel?"

G  
"Like every time I try to relax, some tickles my balls and licks my nipples," Golborne says as he sits up, every time he touches something he feels as if something is twisting his nipples, sending weak throbs to his dick. "I think I can handle it, just... be gentle. I don't want to leave puddles all over the house till then." Golborne says as he wipes some of the mess off his stomach.

H  
"Mm...it sounds like it's working, but a bit more power than I thought it would be. Does it feel like it's only in a couple areas or all over?" Hypna shuffles a bit closer, "Can I take the necklace off" If he moves to take it off himself she just waits to take it, if he lets her then she'd take it off of him.

G  
Golborne lets her take the necklace off, "It's all over, but it's targeting a few weak-spots the most." Golborne says as he hovers a hand over his nipple and groans. The air alone is enough to leave an impression.

H  
She handles the crystal for a moment, looking it over before she sets it on the side of the pit. "Do you really think that you can last for four days like this?" She hums as if she wasn't the one who cast the spell. She reaches over slowly run her hand down his arm closest to her, watching curiously.

G  
Golborne shivers as Hypna runs a hand down his arm, but he bites his lip. Too stubborn to give in. "I'llllll be fine. Just gotta work through it." His posture was relaxed, but the hint of his tension was pretty clear.

H  
She snickers. A long day had left her tired, now she was exhausted and felt a little goofy, not to mention the bowl they shared before. Of course, she crawls back to sit in his lap again, facing him once more, and positioning herself to pin his erection again. "I need a bit of time to recover, it took more out of me than I thought. But I definitely want to see what the upper of the limits are like, don't you?" Wondering how submissive he was still feeling, she cups his cheek and runs the pad of her thumb on his neck.

G  
As Hypna crawls back onto him, he flinches. "W-what do you have in mind?" He asks as he clenches his eyes and ears dip down as she touches him. He still hasn't had any satisfaction from his ruined orgasm, but he was winded and tired like she was. But he wasn't one to tap out first.

H  
She's quiet for a moment before her hand slides down his neck to rest on his shoulder. "It's a bad idea to fall asleep in here. Let's go back upstairs, there are things I can grab in the lab. Do you remember how I talked about massage oil? I've been trying out several oils with different effects, you can help me test them." 

It took her a moment, but she shifted out of his lap and stood up. Her knees wobbled slightly, but once she was stable she offered a hand to help him up.

G  
Taking her hand, Golborne stands up. The air was tingling his body all over as his dick bounces as he moves. "A massage, huh? Sounds great, I could use some tension release." As they made their way back out of the pit, it took Golborne a moment to adjust to his bodies new level of sensitivity. The first steps were a bit shaky, but slowly he was able to ease himself into it. His chest, however, was still crazy sensitive, but what else was new?

H  
Hypna crossed the hall and retrieved a few vials of vicious-looking fluid, small enough that three easily fit in her hand. "I mean, I can give you a massage but not right now. I don't think I have the strength to really work anything out in a meaningful way. But these are fun to use." She was a little slow going up the stairs, her legs protesting each step. At least they weren't coming up from the bottom.

Once they're on the main floor, Hypna sets the vials down and opens two previously-shuttered windows to let the cool night air in. She took a moment to enjoy the fresh air before grabbing the vials and heading into the room where she typically slept. Tying her hair back, she looks around briefly till she sees Golborne. "You do seem a bit more on the tense side."

G  
"Don't worry, just trying to settle into the spell." He says as he brushes a hand down his stomach. His walking speed hasn't faltered, but his shoulders still keep their tension as they reach the top. "Anyway, how 'bout we see what those oils can do, huh? What are they anyway?"

H  
She looks at each vial again in turn. "Well.... they're supposed to help your muscles do different things when applied." She sets one with blue twine wrapped around the cork down. "That one should add a cold sensation and take down the swelling. And this one does the opposite, increasing circulation. It has a slight warming side effect but not enough to be troublesome." Hypna purposefully holds that vial between two fingers as she separates it from the other in her hand, setting down the third. "Uh, the last one...it's an attempt on a contact-high." 

She steps over to the oversized bed and crooks a finger to beckon Golborne over. "We're going to try this one first, I'm curious to see if it'll help with a more specific numbness." She sits on the edge, one leg tucked under her as she waits for him to come over.

G  
Taking the invitation, Golborne comes over to take a seat near her. Propping himself up with his arms. "Heh, I don't know if this'll work, but I know it's going to come back to bite me while I'm practically edging myself for four days." His dick jumps ever so often as he lets Hypna apply the oil, each touch sending a shiver up his stomach.

H  
She has to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. Not wanting to over-do it too fast, she pours a small amount in her palm and drizzles a little over his cock before applying it. "I feel like we're both going to end up having momentary second-thoughts. I love hearing the way you moan when you're close and get all submissive, wanting more, but you have a more dominant streak sometimes too, don't you?" She was leaning closer to him a bit, her hand slowly making sure to work the oil into his skin. She was also toying around with her hand, watching to see if the oil made much of a difference.

G  
"How's about later I show you how dominant I can be?" Golborne says between moans as Hypna slowly works the lotion in. He could feel the warmth of her hand slowly seeping into his prick. The moist strokes working into the leaking fluids that were already dripping out of him. It was almost like his dick was waking up, the same way a foot starts to wake up when sat on for too long. Through the static and warm fuzz, he slowly started to moan loader as Hypna keep her steady pace.

H  
She hums to herself, pleased that the spell and the oil both seemed to be working. Her grip loosened up a bit, moving her hand faster as she stroked him. For a moment, she stopped so that she could take some more oil, this time applying it evenly over his balls. "Looks like it's working so far....just keep enjoying yourself." 

Hypna laid down on the bed next to Golborne, her hand was slowly jerking him off while she leaned on her elbow. Leaning in, she purposefully blew cold air against one of his nipples before dragging warm tongue against it.

G  
Golborne's arms were giving out as he lets himself lean back. He could only ride out the waves of pleasure as his dick continues to spill out pre. But as Hypna started to play with his nipples, he had to hold a hand to his mouth to try hiding the embarrassing gasps and moans that were pouring out of his mouth. If he did 'finish' downstairs, he was on the edge of cumming already as he curled his toes and humped slightly into Hypna's fist.

H  
She takes his rock-hard nipple between her lips for a moment, sucking before pulling back. "Ooh, all shy all of a sudden? No one's going to hear you out here except for me. Let it aaaaall out~" Hypna let go of his cock for a second as she readjusted her grip, letting his thrusts do a lot of the work. She'd switch between his nipples, finding different ways to play with them.

G  
This teasing was driving Golborne to his limit as he can hide the load gasps as he chases this new high. "Aah... Aahhh!" He clenches his eyes shut as he desperately tries to grind his dick into her hand, he couldn't wait any further and he was so close. His nipples could cut diamonds and his breathing was getting haggard as he grips into the sheets under him.

H  
'Fuck it', Hypna thought to herself. Her hand stayed in place as she swung a leg over Golborne's lap and sat down smoothly, her hand keeping his leaking dick in place as she sank down. Both of her hands moved to his chest now, she moaned happily as she sank down slowly. She squeezed her pelvic muscles, her cunt happily squeezing him tight as she began to ride him while using his chest to support her, constantly playing, pinching and pulling his nipples.

G  
Gritting his teeth, Golborne hands reach up to pull Hypna down on to him. Firmly planting his feet on the bed, he thrusts up into Hypna to send her for a ride. He drives in fast, all the while whimpering as she continues to pinch and pull at his chest. He looked like he was fucking for his life as he slams himself into Hypna with a groan and cry. "I'm closssse." He was biting his lip as he looked up to Hypna as he pulls her down on him, waiting for how she'll respond. His eyes were watering as he held back the flood gates, he knew better than to cum inside, but at some point, he was going to beyond restraint.

H  
She knew when she climbed on that Golbrone wasn't an easy ride, but she wasn't a slouch either. She kept some of her weight on her knees so that she could bounce back against his thrusts, his frenzied bucking drove her higher than she thought she'd go and she was blushing and moaning along with him, squeezing him tighter as she got closer. It didn't help that she was getting so wet that nearly slipping right off of him when she bounced up kept her worried. At least until he pulled her down on top of him. 

Acting mostly on instinct, she was mid-moan when he pulled her down. Well, half-instinct, mostly that she couldn't resist when she was so close herself. Her lips found his, drawing him into a deep kiss that muffled her own moans as she came. It didn't last long, and when she pulled away to breathe she whispered to him, "Fill me up~!"

G  
On any given time, Golborne would pull out, he'd be safe, but with his mind foggy and his body charged he took her words and doubled his efforts. He fucks Hypna with the same ferocity as the day they met. Sending his balls slapping against her as he thrusts himself out almost completely as he dives back in over and over again. "H-Here it....CUMS..." He says as he buries his face into Hypna's shoulder as his fingernails dig into her ass. 

With one last hard thrust, he sends himself into a quivering mess as he emptied himself inside her folds. There was no way it would be his biggest, but he could still feel his seed gush back out onto himself as he holds the two of them still as they breathe heavily. But as they catch his breath, his cock never wilts.

H  
Hypna does her best to push and grind back against him as he pumps his hips till his fingernails dig into her, then she lets him push her wherever he wanted. Almost mindlessly, she rolled her hips and ground against him while he was inside her as he got off. She almost got off again, but exhaustion won out in the end. 

It took her a moment to catch her breath, then a few more for her mind to catch up. She bit her lip when she sat up on her knees, feeling how he was still hard and then the sensation of his cum dripping out of her and down the inside of her thigh as she gently eased herself to the side. If he kept his arms around her, she stayed how she was. Not sure what to say, she just relaxed for the moment.

G  
As Golborne catches his breath, he slowly puts his mind back in working order. His body was still tingling with the effects of the spell and his dick flops back against him as Hypna gets off him. After a few moments to collect himself, the slow realization started seeping in as he held back a worried look. "Not to ruin the mood, but..." he said between pants, "You're on contraceptives right?" He's always made it a rule to never finish inside. The last thing he needs right now was a kid to get dragged into his shit. It was never a big issue because most girls couldn't get him there in the first place, but today was... different.

H  
Hypna nodded, "Yes. Gods, yeah. I have no plans on having kids. I've thought a few times about something more permanent than herbal solutions, but that's beside the point." A sense of relief washed over her as she practically tripped over her tongue to speak. She laid back and let out a slow sigh. "Nothing to worry about there. How are you holding up?"

G  
"Still horny, but that's the spell working." He says with a grin as he lays out on the bed exhausted. "I was worried I'd have trouble sleeping tonight, but I'm ready to pass out." His eyes were heavy and even with the teasing feeling attacking his body he could feel his body slow down.

H  
She slowly nods. "That's one thing I was worried about, whether you'd be able to come back down somewhat." She sat up, rubbing her eyes for a moment. "And I'm ready to pass out too." She crawled further back into the bed, adjusting blankets and pillows. "There's lots of room if you don't mind sharing a bed again unless you want to sleep somewhere else. Just not in the library. There are things that'll mess with your head if you sleep in there." 

She stayed sitting up, brushing her hair out with her fingers.

G  
"Right here sounds good..." He was almost completely out of as the talked. But as he falls asleep, his dick only slightly softens. It looks like it's going to stay like that for the duration of this spell.


	2. Experimenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This RP session was a collaboration between @Needsplot and @GoblinHypna on twitter.   
> Golborne © @Needsplot  
> Hypna © @GoblinHypna
> 
> This is part two of many. Beginning by starting almost exactly where part one left off. Golborne takes Hypna up on her offer to leave the city for a while. Little to say, the two enjoy their (partly forced) time off from work. See what kinda fun these two can get into while they spend time in the forest far from the city life Golborne has known his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golborne is a goblin thief who has a knack for getting in trouble. He currently owes a large debt that requires him to earn enough gold to live another week. He needs to get that money by any means necessary... This city has plenty of homes for a cat burglar to make ends meet, but sometimes it's not enough. He's learned to value his time and charge accordingly.
> 
> Hypna is a high ranking member of a cartel that has begun operations in the city. And for now, she has set up shop at the Bull and Wheel Inn as a cover.
> 
> Be sure to read the first part of these rp sessions.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530470/chapters/43919365

G  
As Golborne woke the next morning, he found out the spell still works in his sleep. He had a really good dream last night. So good he left a large puddle forming over his mid-drift. his body still tingling as his chest still felt sensitive enough to feel the slightest of breeze. Hypna seemed to have already started the day, and after a quick cleaning up he made good on his promise to pull his weight around the house, starting with the garden. 

The work itself wasn't so hard, but the fact that he couldn't so much as put a shirt on without getting hot and bothered was... annoying. He hoped that if he worked hard enough he could forget about his needs. And it worked for a time, that is until he noticed that his pants were quickly getting drenched. "Oh for fuck-sake..." He cursed as he stood up from tending to the garden, it looked like he pissed himself, but the inside of pants were glossed in his own cum. He didn't even realize when he came, but he's left with frustration he could only describe as having an itch that he can't reach as his balls slightly ached.

H  
To say that Hypna was curious the next morning was putting it lightly. She wasn't sure if the spell would hold, or what the long-term effects would be. But if she was going to be staying here for a bit, she had work to get done first, or she'd end up regretting it later. She left Golborne to sleep, he seemed to need it and she felt he earned a nice rest. 

Still, she snuck peeks at him when she was around. Hypna couldn't help teasing him a bit sometimes too when she was near him, running a hand on him or pressing against him. It was going to be a fun few days. Yet, there was work to be done, mostly out in the garden. She had dressed lightly, tying her hair up to keep it out of the way. The care she was giving her cultivated plants took much of her attention, but she'd still check in with him from time to time to see how he was doing. 

When he had paused, she was across the clearing checking on the roots of a bush that had dark, small berries. It looked like most of her view was blocked by the foliage, but she was facing his general direction. "How're you doing over there?"

G

"ur, Fine, doing fine," Golborne said as he crouched down to hide his shame. Though his face and ears were probable enough to hint what happened. "Just wiping off some sweat..." It wasn't totally a lie, he was sweating bullets, but not from work. All the teasing his body was enduring was leaving hot and bothered. With how sensitive his chest was, every drop that ran down his chest was like a gentle stroke down. 

For a moment he wondered how he was going to make it, at this rate he was going to run out of pants long before he makes it to the full moon.

H  
The bush hides her grin, her ears perking up slightly. "Are you sure? If it's getting too hot for you, you can take a break you know. Go wash off, come back to this in a bit? The sun's pretty warm." She stands up, starting to walk across the clearing to where he was. Of course, it was a bit more like she was stalking over to him, slowly swaying with each step as she clasped her hands behind her back. "I think I might take a break anyways."

G  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just need to finish this last bush and I'll go clean up." Golborne said as he ducked down and pretended to work. It was a last attempt at protecting his pride. For fuck sake he was a "veteran escort;" as he likes to call it, and here he was: Waking up from wet dreams and cumming in his pants like a virgin. The humiliation of it was enough to make him hide away under a rock, but to be seen like this was worse. He hunched over as if to be picking at some of the plants near the base to hide the wet line on his pants.

H  
Hypna had stopped just behind him, he'd probably be able to see her shadow cast on the ground. "Alright, if you say so. How's it compared to last night? About the same? If it gets too much, just let me know. If I can't undo the spell I can at least try some different potions..." She pointedly stays there for a moment before leaving and heading back to the cottage.

G  
"If she can't undo the spell??" Golborne thought as she left. He didn't even consider if he was going to be stuck like this. He was sweating bullets out of panic rather than the spell now. He waited till it looked like the coast was clear and b-lined it downstairs to the showers. He wasted no time to wash out the drying mess on his body and shorts with the coldest water the stall could put out. It was as if there was steam jetting out of his body and cock he stood there, praying that the aching throbs in his dick would sooth from the cold. 

It took a while, but eventually, his cock softened enough for him to relax. It seemed like he could manage it so long as he doesn't run out of cold water. The icey numbness was enough to block out the constant tease from the spell, but for only so long.

H  
Hypna acted busy as Golborne scurried down to the showers. She actually did get some things done as she waited till she felt it would be a good time to check on him again. When she reached the lowest level, she entered the large room and crossed over to sit on one of the benches directly across from where he was showering. She crossed one leg over the other and leaned back against the cool stone wall.

"Does the cold water help? I guess that warming sensation from that powder before is where the spell took root. Sometimes the cold water feels great, though. Ever played with ice?" She knew exactly what she was doing, grinning at him like a cat who caught the canary. 

"Might be easier to stay naked, or mostly bare."

G  
"Might as well, can't keep running down here to cool off." he says as he stands under the water, his nipples we hard enough to cut diamonds right now as he scrubs at his chest to remove what grime was left, "And no, not too many people can get ice in the city and most don't like wasting it on flings." He ignored the grin Hypna had, he could tell she was toying with him but didn't feel like giving the satisfaction of seeing him fall apart.

H  
"It's fun if you're looking for something new, uncomfortable but almost addictive at the same time. Especially against warmer areas... I suppose other cold items would work, or things enchanted to be cool, maybe that other oil I made. It might help if you need it. It has a bit of a bite." 

She stops for a moment, being a bit more serious for a second. "Really though, if this is too much, tell me and we'll figure something out. I don't want to actually end up hurting you."

G  
"Don't worry I'm fine. If anything it's a mild inconvenience." He says with a smirk, not lying, but hiding the fact he was fighting back another erection under the stream of water. "But uh, If you think the oil will help me cool down then by all means."

H  
"I don't think it'll hurt to try. Well, there's a bite, but you might enjoy it. Why don't you towel off and come meet me upstairs? If it doesn't work, maybe I can find a ring or harness to stem some of the 'flow' so you aren't coming down here every five minutes all sticky." She winks before getting up and heading up the staircase, leaving him down there.

As she said, whenever he returns upstairs, she has the oil ready to go. She'd laid out a few towels, and had a few more to the side. Hypna couldn't help but think about how she was going to have to start stripping the sheets and start a rotation of wash going. Maybe she could get him to scrub them. "Where should I start?"

G  
At the mention of being sticky, Golborne couldn't hide the blush of his embarrassment. But she was right, as much as he hates to feel like couldn't handle it, he needed some relief and not by cumming non-stop. As he dried off and walked upstairs, he could start to feel the slight tickle of warmth circling his nipples and tickling his balls. As he sat down with the towel over his lap, he let Hypna experiment with the dosages.

H  
The obvious place to start would be his chest, Hypna kind of wanted to work up to it though. Carefully dabbing some of the oil on her fingertips, she hummed as she looked over him, trying to decide where to start. Since it was a very small amount, she decided to start off...well, with his chest. 

For the moment, it was a bit easier if she bent over in front of him, towards him. His face was basically right in her chest as she ran her oil-covered fingers right between his pecs, down the middle of his chest. Her own fingertips tingle slightly with the frostbite effect, but since he had chest hair she took a few moments to rub it in. Knowing he was sensitive, she tried to be gentle and not use too much pressure right away. 

"Let me know when you start to feel something." Hypna dabbed her fingertips in more of the clear oil and then spread some of it on the tip of one of his ears. Her own were fairly sensitive, not sure of his own but she knew the skin there was thin and there were plenty of blood vessels to work with.

G  
The oil working into pecs sends a chill through his body. Forcing a gasp out of him like he just caught a snowball on his already sensitive chest. The conflicting feelings clashing against each other on the surface of his skin. He could feel the heat being drained from him, feeling the flow of temperature being sapped from his nipples causing them to perk up. He could feel his nipples harden and twitch in the open air as his hard-on was returning quickly. "I-is that the punch?" He asks as he bites his lip as Hypna drags an icy finger over his ears.

H  
"Yes! It's fun, isn't it? Different, almost the same but so much more intense with not much... I remember the first time I had ice used on me, they kept dragging an ice cube over my stiff nipples, it's intense. This was before they were pierced too...Then they went lower..." The way she talked about it was so casual, it was like she was talking about an afternoon out shopping instead of a hot and heavy encounter. 

"Mm, I don't think it would be a good idea to use it on your dick but we could definitely play around a bit here... it'll be hard at first but it might help...I guess drain some of the energy and heat that the spell is generating. At least for a little bit." 

Hypna carefully measured out a single drop onto one finger, the liquid was so thick it held its shape as she held it out for him to see before she gently rubbed it in around the outer parts of his areola. She hummed to herself, "This might have a marketable use..."

G  
With bated breath Golborne watched Hypna slowly reach for his nipple, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he anticipated what was coming. His hands gripped the towel on his legs as his breathing lifted and lowered his pecs. His breath hitched and became shallow and quick as Hypna circled his stone-hard nipple; causing him to squirm in his seat as his prick reaches full mass and lifts the towel. His eyes twitch and whimpers out as Hypna circling finger is copying the warmth that rotates under the skin, at some point he thought there was steam leaving his chest, but it must have been his sight fogging up as he started to feel light-headed. He remembers just how badly he's been aching for a real orgasm. To feel satisfied after having it pushed aside so many times in one day.

H  
"How does it feel compared to the shower? I guess since the chill is more localized it isn't having as much of an effect...." Hypna gently poured another drop onto her finger, doing the same to his other nipple. "Even with the spell, you're still holding up pretty well. Not a lot of people pay you to tease you and watch you squirm, do they? You have such a wonderful blush too." 

Hypna didn't often like to admit that she did have a side that enjoyed being a bit more sadistic. Probably not the right word, but she was enjoying watching him try and tough it out. It made teasing him more of a challenge, she wanted to see if she'd push him to either begging or turning the tides on her. 

"So, how do you like this one?"

G  
"a-Ah" Was all he could muster out before Hypna started working on his other nipple. He was so light-headed at this point that he started to sway a little. The icy-hot feeling on his nipples felt like clamps gripping hard on him, even as she took her finger away he could feel a swirling hurricane tearing away at his chest. He clenched his eyes as tight as he could to not get swept away; knowing he was being watched by Hypna. But this "kick" was way too strong for him to hold up and before he could stop himself, his balls started to clench. 

His face was burning bright as he looked down through one eye as his towel started to soak up the small splash of cum that rocketed out of him. He was mortified at the fact that it took only 2 fingers to make him cum. And with such a pitiful amount to show the result. From how small the wet mark was he must be on empty at this point. 

For a moment, it was silent between them as the cooling effect started to even out on him, but Golborne swallowed his pride long enough to look up from the mess, "...So you said you could find a ring?" His composure was pitiful, but he needed to stop cumming. He didn't want to have a dry spell during the event.

H  
Hypna stops, taking a small towel to wipe off her fingers. "I just...keep forgetting how sensitive you already are there." She takes his chin for a second and tilts his head up, inspecting his eyes. "Maybe you shouldn't do any more heavy labor today, you look like you're ready to pass out..." As she let his chin go, she had an epiphany. Her cheeks burned with shame, she was being reckless with someone else's health. 

"Why don't you just take a moment to rest here? I don't want you accidentally falling down the stairs. Try...closing your eyes and taking deep breaths? I have a few different ideas for things that might work, just sit tight." 

Before descending downstairs, she got him a glass of water and checked to make sure he wasn't going to actually pass out. She was gone for twenty...thirty minutes before she returned with a small handbasket full of various things. There were different sized metal rings, cuffs, she had even found an actual chastity cage, but it would be far to small for him even when flaccid. Digging around, she also found some silk cord, ribbons, and...yarn. 

Setting the basket down, she takes a moment to look him over again. "Dizzy still?"

G  
As Hypna left he lowered himself down and covered his eyes with his arms to cover his face. He was dizzy, sure, but that wasn't the issue. His own pride was what was hurting. His chest eventually started to even out with the temperature till eventually the constant teasing was reduced to a small tickle. With a glass of water with him, it was only about 15 minutes in till he considered himself recovered. He was always quick to bounce back, years of experience has a way of toughening you up. 

At the sight of the basket was concerning. He was a bit nervous about the cage, but he trusts Hypna knows what she's doing. 

"I'm all good, a little downtime does wonders for a man." He gives her a confident smile to assure her, but more like trying to hide the submissive mess she saw earlier.

H  
Hypna doesn't seem swayed by the smile, her ears flick slightly and she brings the basket over. She sits next to him on the bed, opening her mouth to say something before stopping herself. "I need to say something before we keep going otherwise this is going to really fuck with my head." Her eyes flicked over to see if he was paying attention before she continued.

"When I saw you get dizzy I realized something. I'm a horny idiot, and I didn't stop and think about the full ramifications of what this might do to you. I didn't stop to actually think about how things could go very wrong, very fast, and it didn't hit me till I saw you nearly pass out there. I've been reckless with how I'm treating you because I think it's really hot when you get flustered, and I'm sorry."

She stops for a moment before continuing. "So when I ask if you're holding up okay, please don't be stubborn or try and be tough. If something is wrong, if something is off, I need to know right away so it doesn't get worse. Okay?" She was looking at him in the eye now as she continued.

"This celebration coming up is big. You can stand to gain a lot from it, but it's kind of useless if things go bad before then, right? I think it is a fun idea and I am not going to lie, it's hot seeing you so sensitive, and I've been an airhead about it."

G  
As Hypna talks, Golborne listens carefully and drops his confident front. He knows she's serious and actually kinda touched how caring she was being. Too many times, he's been tossed aside like a used condom after a heavy-duty job, but there was something he should make clear with her too. 

"Glad to see you care. Not gonna lie, I can be stubborn when it comes to sex. I have a tenancy to never say no when it comes to stuff like this." Golborne says as he looks at his hands, "So many times I find myself thinking, 'I need to do this or I want to make it to the end of the week,' or 'If I stop now, I won't get paid.' So many times, I've had to resort to whoring myself out as a last result has made me push myself to my limits and then some." He looked at his body, the way his life has changed him over the years was pretty stunning honestly.

"It's nice to have someone treat me so nice, but let me tell you about a few jobs I've lived through," Golborne says as he lifts up a hand to count his escapades. "I've sat myself out in the middle of town square once and allowed everyone who walked by to use me. I've been turned into a werebat and cured in a single night as a part of an experiment. I once had to fuck an entire army of Hobgoblins in one night; none stop oral for nearly 10 hours. I once had to fill a gallon jug with cum using nothing but a dildo and nipple clamps..." He goes on and on about jobs that strained him and each one being more strange and taxing than the last. At one point he was certain that Hypna would call him a liar for some of them. "Hell, just a few days ago, we were both doing an orgy while cursed for hours." He said as he shrugs, "My point is, I'm not made out of glass. I'm confident there's nothing you could do to me that hasn't already been done on me before. And even if you find something new, it'll be fine." he says as he looks her in the eye. 

" For the first time in ages, I'm not worried about whether or not I HAVE to do this. I've always had to force myself to work; thinking that if I don't, then I'll die. That's not the case here. For once, I don't have to think at all." For a moment he blushes again, "It's actually starting to feel good to just let go, ya'know?"

"My point is," Golborne says as he straightens up, "I trust you. And I've been an escort long enough to know when I need to say to stop. So if it looks like I'm having trouble, just... slow down a bit." he says with a smile, "I know you'll treat me good."

H  
Hypna listened as he listed each job, some of them did cause her to balk slightly, but it was a strange world. Who was she to judge? She wasn't about to go talking and comparing stories here, he had a point he was getting to. When he was done, she nodded and let out a small sigh of relief, and even smiled back. 

"Okay. And I know what you mean about just letting go...that's one reason I just stick around the Crew. But besides that, I'm glad we at least talked about some of it, instead of just...going on under assumptions. Okay maybe that was mostly me, I get distracted easily."

Hypna bites her lip momentarily. "I don't like seeing people needlessly suffer, you know? At this point, I trust you and consider you a friend, and I'd be pretty upset if I did something to hurt you. I'm still not used to being around others completely, I end up flustering. It's kind of funny when you can take a dozen dicks in the ass a day but the moment someone tries to talk to you as a person you get flustered and shy. I mean...I do, I'm...talking myself in circles." She lets out a slow sigh and sags over somewhat before breathing back in, grounding herself. "Are you ready to try and find something that fits?"

G  
With a smile, Golborne sat up and says, "Sure. And if it means anything, the oil is working a bit now that it settled. So what exactly are we trying now?"

H  
Hypna moves to put a bit of space between the two of them so she can place items out on the bed. "All my good stuff is somewhere else, I don't usually have people over here so what I have is limited. I did find some things that might work, but it's hard to just eyeball the size." She dug out five different rings. They were each made of different metals or ore, one was even embellished with gold. The smallest one was made of steel, and the largest one was big enough that Hypna could have worn it as decoration on her arm. None of them seemed to adjust in size, however.

"I found some other things that might be useful if some adjustments or changes are made." There was a strip made of black leather, half an inch wide that seemed to curl around several times before meeting with two pieces that snapped together on the end. Various leather cuffs that were padded and obviously used to restrain other limbs. She also pulled out the chastity cage, setting it to the side. "I didn't think that would fit but I grabbed it anyway..."

Next, she pulled out different binding materials. There was a thin silk rope cord, and then silk rope strands for more delicate bindings. Leather, waxed leather, waxed twine, and then a ball of yarn. It was conditioned, soft to the touch but it would likely be irritating if it got wet. "And then these, I figure if the others don't really fit we might try and get them to work with these or just use them instead. Just don't want to do them too tight, or cause irritation or chaffing..."

G  
The first thing the two of them did was find a suitable cockring for Golborne. It was difficult finding the right size, but there was a braze ring that fit just snug enough to do the job and not chafe. They were quick to put on the leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles, but with the finishing touch, they started to use the silk rope cord to delicately tie it around his body. Golborne had practiced this kind of thing before, something called Shibari or something. The knots were loose enough to not hurt but tight enough to hug his whole body in silk. They took extra time to be careful around his chest as the wrapped and tied between his meaty pecs, but once they finished he had to say he felt pretty good. The ring was a bit heavy, but it kept him from leaking out and the silk cord was soothing with each movement he took. 

The rest of the day was taken to rest up and see how well Golborne could hold up. Surprisingly enough, he was doing fine. That is until the next day when the two started to experiment.

H  
Hypna was surprised but satisfied with how finding the right restraints worked out. The silk ropes were a nice touch. After they had spoken yesterday, she found herself with a renewed excitement in experimenting and trusting that he'd tell her if something was wrong, she was able to open her mind a bit more to creative possibilities. 

The next day, Hypna had Golborne help her set up a small, comfortable area for him to sit and relax in the alchemy area. Somewhat comfortable, at least. She was going to be trying out several formulae that she had written down but never had much chance to really experiment with herself, not interested in changing her own body. 'Hypocrite' still rang in her ears, but it was her own self-criticism.

She had made up a few different items, both topical applications and tonics to be ingested. The first was a cream that was made of some of the same ingredients as the cooling-effect oil. She approached Golborne with it in one hand, applying some to her fingers as she spoke. "Alright, since you're so sensitive, this is just as good a time to try out a numbing cream as any. It's supposed to numb, at least."

Hypna got on her knees so she could apply the cream evenly, where else? On his dick. Making sure to spread it thin yet not miss anywhere. The idea had been to 'shrink' the sensation rather than inhibit or smother. Afterward, she quickly washed her hands and dried them with a towel, getting a notebook ready to write the results down.

G  
As Hypna applied the cream, Golborne was still slightly sensitive down there. Maybe not by much, but the spell had enough of an effect to make him feel something. Now would be good as any time to see if Hypna could tone it down. When she left to wash her hands, Golborne could feel an odd chill run through his dick. Not uncomfortable, but very different. He sorta felt like he was going back to numb but it was so hard to tell. For awhile the two of them thought that the cream was a dud, but as Golborne stood up to wash it off, the braze cockring he had slipped off and fallen to the ground. At first, Golborne thought it just slipped off, but looking down and putting his hand down to reach for the ring, he noticed that his dick had looked smaller. GETTING SMALLER in fact... "UUuuhhh..." Golborne said as he looked to Hypna with panic in his eye.

H  
Hypna was just as surprised as he was, it took her a moment for it to sink in as she could hardly believe what she was seeing. "H-hold on!" 

In a panicked rush, she grabbed various jars and vials and mixed together with another paste. It had a bit of a sharp, spicy smell to it. In a hurry, she applied the cream much like before, though she wasn't as careful with how much she applied. "Wait here!" Hypna ran for no one. Usually, this time she rushed up the stairs.

A few moments later, she returned with the cage from before. "It might get really hot so..." Her words fell off as she figured out how the cage opened and closed before fastening it around Golborne. She wasn't sure what she expected, "Maybe if it....grows too much this'll...contain it?" A bit exasperated, she made sure once more that the cream didn't stay long on her own hands. Maybe she should start using gloves.

G  
As Hypna was mixing and picking jars, the effects were still going. Golborne could only panic in silence as he watched his pride as a man shrink down to a fraction of what he used to be. His heart sank when his dick was no bigger than his pinky finger. For a moment he thought he was ruined, how the hell was he going to work if his dick was this damn small. He'd be stuck with being on bottom forever!

As Hypna quickly rubbed the new cream on, he could only blush in humiliation. A few moments ago, she had to use both hands, but now all she needed was a few fingers. He kept telling himself that she could fix this, but he wasn't sure. As he waited for the new cream to fix him, he didn't see any changes. At least the shrinking had stopped at least. But as Hypna returned with the tiny cage and clasped it onto him, his couldn't help but let his ears drop down as the cage fit slightly loose on him. Humiliation aside, he looked up to Hypna with what pride he had left and ask, "So... It'll wear off right? And you'll take it off if it gets too tight right?" He could already feel the cage tighten around him as the spell forces him to harden. He could feel the cage cling to his groin and un-proportion balls hung under it.

H  
Hypna nods, looking down at the cage and then back up at Golborne. "Yes. Creams are, thankfully, temporary. The only way they'd end up being permanent is if they were so acidic they just...ate the skin or limb away...this won't do that though!" She failed to answer about the cage. 

"This cream should reverse the effects right away, and then when it wears off you should be back to your normal size. I hope. I think you might get dizzy when erect if you got any bigger." She smirks a little.

G  
"Alright..." Golborne said as he stood. He could already feel himself start to fill out the cage. For a few moments, he felt like his dick was going to pop out of the cage, but eventually, it just stopped. He felt fit to burst, but he wasn't hurting. Guess Hypna was right about the cage ... containing it. "It's magic so whatever I guess," Golborne said as he shifted side to side. He still felt self-conscious as hell about this. "So... what now? Just hold there till the party?"

H  
Hypna realized she was staring at his crotch, one of her fingers tapping her lower lip as she thought. "Hm? Oh. I suppose so. I don't know how long either will last, and it should act as the ring, right? Two more days, you're going to be fit to burst at this rate." She stops tapping her lip. "You're going to have to present your case, you know, right?"

G  
"Y-yeah I'm still figuring out what I'm supposed to really do. Do I set up a stall or something?" he says as he taps at the cage to test how it's holding up. He could still feel, so it wasn't completely cutting off circulation, which was good. "I'm still not sure how the whole thing works."

H  
Hypna shakes her head, turning as she moves and grabs her notebook to write about the results. "No. We'll get there and there'll be some mingling and relaxed chatting and whatnot. When he shows up, the actual party begins. He watches and sometimes decides to join in, and any time he's there, if he's not dealing with someone else, you can approach him." 

She writes out two labels, taking a moment to put them both on the containers with the different creams. "This is like if you decide you want to ask for a boon. Uh, if you don't then it's expected you bring something to contribute to the good time or show your appreciation...Also....every few years you'll know when it's going to be held again because you'll start feeling something calling you back. You're sort of marked just for being there, invited to the next unless you really fuck up. Anyways, if you decide to ask for assistance with the whole...numbness problem, I recommend really laying out your case about how awful it is and how badly you wish to feel more down there again. Are you going to ask for it?"

G  
"Hmm," Golborne thinks for a moment, "Well, to be honest. I've been using this numbness to my advantage. It's pretty useful." He says with a sheepish smile. "Besides, I could always use one of your lotions to help me out." Thinking for a moment, he comes to a decision, "Honestly, getting a boon from a powerful Fay sounds like an awesome asset. Are there any... catches to that?"

H  
She shrugs. "Depends on his mood I guess? My tongue didn't really come with any catches, but he might end up doing something to boost your libido too or...I don't know, something to make sure you make good use of it, ya know?"

G  
"hmm, so random effect huh? Well, that's Fay for ya. I'll just have to catch him in a good mood." Golborne said as he stands up, he was a bit nervous, but go big or go home right? "So what's left for today?"

H  
Hypna pauses as she thinks, looking back over her shoulder. Her left ear twitches slightly. "I mean, there are transformative potions, like....knots, double dick..." She turns back fast enough her hair wraps around her slightly. "Genital transformation things...and more ways to get high." She shrugs a little, a slightly embarrassed grin on her face. "I have my priorities straight, huh?"

G  
"heh, maybe. But let's save the dick transformation for once I'm out of this cage, don't need things going wild in there." He says as he shakes the cage. His balls swing side to side as he does so. "Won't mind taking a hit of whatever you got around."

………


	3. Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This RP session was a collaboration between @Needsplot and @GoblinHypna on twitter.   
> Golborne © @Needsplot  
> Hypna © @GoblinHypna
> 
> This is part two of many. Beginning by starting almost exactly where part one left off. Golborne takes Hypna up on her offer to leave the city for a while. Little to say, the two enjoy their (partly forced) time off from work. See what kinda fun these two can get into while they spend time in the forest far from the city life Golborne has known his whole life..
> 
> This chapter shows Golborne lowering his walls a bit as the spell proves a bit too much for him, which lands him in a bit of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golborne is a goblin thief who has a knack for getting in trouble. He currently owes a large debt that requires him to earn enough gold to live another week. He needs to get that money by any means necessary... This city has plenty of homes for a cat burglar to make ends meet, but sometimes it's not enough. He's learned to value his time and charge accordingly.
> 
> Hypna is a high ranking member of a cartel that has begun operations in the city. And for now, she has set up shop at the Bull and Wheel Inn as a cover.
> 
> Be sure to read the first part of these rp sessions.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530470/chapters/43919365

G  
The next day Golborne continues to work around the house, but due to the spell and cage, he's left with simple chores. As he works, several times throughout the day he feels dizzy as the spell toys with him. He can feel the cage tighten and compress his dick as he struggles. A few whimpers escape him as his hand grazes the cage. Slightly frustrated, he thought about just toying with his nipples himself, but he knew it would just be like pulling a linchpin to set him off. Not satisfying at all. He completely forgot about his chores as he sat in thought. He was stupidly turned on right from the 24/7 teasing, even when high he couldn't completely lose the feeling. 

But then it hit him. He didn't really like it, but if it let him have a moment of satisfaction than it would be worth it. Getting to his knees and holding himself up with one hand while the other reached around. Slowly he circled the rim of his pucker and jolted as he felt the electricity run up his spine. It looks like the sensitivity spread there too. It took little time and effort to work his fingers into his clenching hole, letting his whimpers and moans slip out. The only thing on his mind was to get off.

H  
Hypna had been downstairs, doing some of the harder work like scrubbing down the shower room and bath. With the thick door upstairs, she didn't hear anything coming from the upper levels, so it was quite the surprise when she came back up and opened the door to see Golborne with his legs spread and...oh. She felt a little thrill run through her, and she let the door close loudly behind her as she crossed the floor over to where he was.

She got on her knees behind him, grabbing his hair with one hand and pulling his head back while she grabbed his other arm and restrained him, pulling his fingers from his tight pucker with little ceremony or care. She had a relatively good grip on him in this position.

"Now, I thought the purpose of this spell was to get you all pent up for the festival. Did I not put that cage on you so that you weren't leaking everywhere like a tap? What's going to happen when you go to plead your case to Him and all you can produce is a little spurt of jizz, hm?"

G  
When he heard the door slam he jumped in surprise. He could hear Hypna walking towards him, but before he could say anything he felt her on him. He yelped as he was pulled back by the hair and his fingers ripped out of him. He couldn't think of a good enough excuse and the fact that he was being scolded like a kid getting caught in the cookie jar. His was was bright with embarrassment as Hypna scolds him and only musters out an "I'm sorry..." as she looks down on his slightly leaking cage.

H  
His reaction sparked something, she dropped the tone of her voice an octave or two as she spoke softly in his ear. "You're sorry? Are you such a slut that you can't leave yourself alone for a day or two? And what am I supposed to do, I can't just leave you tied up for the next two days. No, that won't do. I'm going to have to do something to make sure you don't ruin yourself." She let go of his head but kept him in the same position. "Now, I'm going to give you one chance to explain yourself." She had already had a few ideas in mind, she kind of wanted to hear him beg though.

G  
As he was let go, he tried to think of something, but couldn't think on account of the tension. But that was just it, wasn't it? He was acting like a desperate slut and he hated himself for it. Self-loathing aside, he held back a few tears as he looked to the floor. "I... I haven't... the spell; it doesn't stop. Every time I come it's not satisfying. Something has always ruined it or got in the way since we started holding it back. Please, I just- I just need to get there. I haven't thought straight all day."

H  
Fuck. She was too hard. She could hear it in his voice, the desperation and need, along with the shame and self-hate. That was what hit close to home in her, what ultimately kept Hypna as herself in the moment. She was quiet for a moment, before her free hand slipped under his chin and lifted it up slightly, turning his head just enough so she could give him a soft kiss on the cheek. 

"I think we found a limit. So here's what's going to happen. The festival is soon, just a bit over a day away. You're allowed to get off once, and I'm going to find something to dampen this spell a little, just enough so that you aren't stuck like this, right on the edge. But, I still need to punish you." 

She relaxed her grip on his arms. She couldn't be cold and callous or really mean, she didn't have it in her, at least at the moment. She knew what being in sub-space was like, and needing to get off like that. Despite how many other people assumed BDSM was like, Hypna knew that if you fucked with someone emotionally at that level, there was no coming back from it and it wasn't play anymore, that was actual abuse. She promised herself she'd still be firm, though.

After she let go of him slightly, Hypna got to her feet, pulling Golborne up a moment later. "I've got a few things in mind, Punishment. I can't just leave you all alone when you're in such a state." Hypna wished she still had that collar and leash. Expecting him to follow her, she leads him downstairs, into the library. 

She pulled out a cushioned bench, setting it down near the middle of the room. "Wait here." She returned after a few minutes with several things in hand. Another of her small vials, this one had a light blue liquid inside. She had also found a harness and a dildo, and a small paddle, it looked like it was for some sort of game. 

Hypna held the vial out to him. "Drink this first. It's going to deal with the whole...leaking problem." After he took the vial from her, she sat down on the bench, placing a small bag that she had hefted over her shoulder onto the floor. She stops and watches him, waiting.

G  
The walk down to the Library was quiet as he followed Hypna. His confident stride was missing as he kept his head down. During his wait, his mind wondered about what exactly was wrong. Mostly he was just disappointed in himself. He had always wondered what it takes for him to just lose it, finally toss away his pride and turn into a cock hungry slut. Apparently, all it took was a few days of teasing to get him to start fingering himself like a real slut...

He held his head in his head for hands for a moment. Biting his lips to try and pull himself together. He refused to pity himself, if he was at least fucking hid somewhere instead of just finger fucking himself in the middle of the room he at least wouldn't be here. Whatever Hypna had in store for him, he wasn't going to back out of it, he needed to man up and take it. 

Through sheer willpower and spite, he blocked out his needs to his loins and waited. As Hypna returned, he kept his face straight as he drank the vial without questioning it. It had a... strange taste to it, but most potions do. But what does it actually do?

"So what should I do now?" As he stood and waited for Hypna to give the orders.

H  
She let out a slow sigh, looking at him before patting the bench beside her. "Sit." He hadn't said anything, had she really given him a chance to? Thinking ahead, she grabbed a bunch of toys she had laying around. She was going to punish him at some point, but the potion needed a little bit to kick in. 

"Why do you think we're down here?" For now, her hands were on her knees as she leaned forward slightly, looking over at him. There wasn't a hint of anger or malice in her voice, where others might have been demanding and harsh, she spoke simply. Something was nagging at her still, there was more she wanted to know.

G  
"To punish me for acting like a slut?" he said as he took his seat. Hypna could see that he wasn't angry. He looked the same way he did while he worked for her on the day they met. Stern, but focused. 

He could feel the potion in his gut churn as he spoke. Small sparks danced in his stomach, "I'm guessing you're going to dampen the spell since we're down here."

H  
"I'm not punishing you for trying to please yourself. There's nothing wrong with being a slut. That'd make me pretty fucking hypocritical." She leans back a bit. "C'mon, I want you to lay on my lap. Ass up." 

She waits till he's in the right position. "You'll get the dampener after. The potion does something different. No, I'm punishing you because you lied to me. You told me that I could trust you to tell me when it got to be too much when you'd reach your limit. And trust me, I'll be doing my own penance too." 

By now, the potion should have started working. His balls would tingle, and start to swell slightly. They'd definitely feel hotter, and there'd be a vague sense of pressure, just enough to make him uncomfortable.

G  
"Y-yeah, I really wasn't thinking..." Golborne says as he leans over Hypna's lap. He crossed his arms to rest his chin on, as his ass was held up for her. He knew what was coming, but was surprised to feel his balls swell. It was hard to tell how turned on he was anymore due to the cage and always being teased by the spell, but his balls felt so damn full now that he grunts as his set hang over the cage.

H  
Hypna gently pokes one of his swollen testicles before she taps her fingers on the swell of his ass. "You were thinking enough to think that you have to hide." Without much warning, she raises her hand back and delivers a quick swat to one cheek, the quick and loud clap left a stinging spot but it sounded worse than it felt. 

"And all you want is one good orgasm, right?" It would be rude if, at this point, she didn't indulge in groping his ass. It was nice, after all.

G  
With a yelp, Golborne's ears tucked back as his ass stung slightly. Not out of pain, more so out of surprise. Still, he dug his face into his arms and his chest ground into Hypna's soft lap. He couldn't be bothered to hide his moan as Hypna's warm hand explored his raised behind. 

His firm ass couldn't help but clench at her swats and gropes, each drawing out a reaction for both. His balls throb from the pressure building up as Golborne tries to hold still for his punishment.

H  
This time, she hit him a bit harder with her open palm. Enough that her own hand stung. "I asked you a question, it's very rude not to answer." She still soothed some of the sting by rubbing the dark print she left on his ass, she wasn't a total monster.

G  
"Hmmrr... Y-yes..." Golborne says through clenched eyes as his head lifted back from the spank.

H  
Hypna's other hand gently cupped his cheek, her thumb moving in little circles by his ear. "You've been overwhelmed by this for two days now, and you've been far too stubborn to ask for release or leniency. Do you like punishing yourself, seeing how far you can push yourself?" She dragged the tip of a finger right down the middle of his sack, and then back up before lifting that hand off him completely, poised for another strike.

G  
"I... I just.." Golborne said as Hypna held him. "I hate feeling like I give in too easily. I need to prove I can take it..."

He could feel his heart pick up as he felt her hand left, waiting for the next strike, His ass still had a bit of a sting from the last and he kept his eyes shut and waited. 

H  
She gave him a small swat, her fingers barely making contact with his flesh. "So you feel you need to be 'hard to get'?" Once she felt him open his mouth, she struck again. Much harder, closer to the marks she left on him before. Her hand pulled away immediately, instead of soothing the stung area she let the sting sink in.

G  
The anticipation of the first hit through him off a bit. But as he wanted to answer he let out a surprised yelp as Hypna smacked his ass. As she soothed the red mark forming on his ass, he managed to suck in enough air to talk. "I prefer to think of it as putting your money where my mouth is."

H  
"Right. That's fair. You're not getting paid for this, though." She let her fingers now circle his pucker. "So...why suffer? Why not just let go and enjoy yourself?"

G  
As Hypna circled his pucker, he shuddered a bit. His balls continued to throb and his cage tightened enough to making him dizzier than he already was. "...It's all I really know... I'm not supposed to enjoy it but...." As he spoke his ears sank from embarrassment. He lowers his voice as if admitting a secret, "...I need it..."

H  
Hypna hums. "Why stop yourself from enjoying it? It can be so much better when you get into it. Like at the party, you weren't shy at all. You loved the attention. But...you like the feeling of being told you're naughty, don't you?" She had toyed with just slightly pressing one finger against his hole, just enough so that it wouldn't slip in. Hypna had found something she could use now, though, so her fingers were gone and she delivered a swat to the other cheek of his ass. Before he could recover, she hit him twice more on slightly different spots.

G  
His ass was starting to form spots from all the swats. He was starting to flinch and she swatted away. His ass clenched and he wanted to put a hand back but he only curled into Hypna more. "I-I was just doing my job." *huph, "Can't get tips if I look pissy." A half-truth, but still the truth.

H  
She reaches back and takes his balls in one hand, squeezing slowly. "If you ask nicely, I'll let you ride my strap-on. I could even take the cage off. But you have to stop this ego bullshit while you're here, alright? There's no one else here but you and I and you think far worse of yourself than I could. If not, I'm going to get the paddle next."

G  
Golborne was conflicted. He could feel the emptiness inside him and the new weight to his balls were draggin' down is will. But a part of him still wanted to hold on. It would be so easy, to just beg for the strap-on, to bounce up and down on it to finally cum. But one part of him wanted to show he could take it. Hold on to this burden till tomorrow and take his lumps as he should. But with Hypna wanting to get him to enjoy himself, he could feel his puckers clench out of anticipation. 

Swallowing his pride for a moment, he thinks to himself that there's nothing to prove... 

"....Please..."

H  
Hypna can't help but lean down, "Please what?" Two fingers circled his pucker now, pressing in every other rotation. "Please, as in let you fuck yourself on a strap-on or please get the paddle and make me beg harder?"

G  
His puckered ass clenched as she circled around it. He didn't want to say it, but he needed it despite his disappointment. "...Please let me ride it..."

H  
"You'll have to get off my lap, then." She waited for him to get off of her before she put together the harness and strap-on, securing it on her, Thankfully, she brought a bit of lube, figuring she might need it after she caught him earlier. Hypna makes sure to spread it evenly over the toy. It's not remarkably huge or long, but it's also curved and designed to be used on another woman. 

It was a bit awkward to wear with the simple dress she had, so she pulled it off and folded it up before setting it to the side. She hummed to herself as she sat on the bench again, sitting back on her elbows before patting her lap. "I want to see how badly you need this."

G  
As Golborne watched her lube the toy, he could feel his body shiver as he heard the slick sounds being worked over it and his ass sting as he sits patiently for his fucking. But as he looked down at his trapped self and the blue throbbing balls under him, something whispered in the back of his head. "...Earn it..."

As Hypna leans back, he wastes no time to straddle her hips. He was still stretched out from earlier and it was even easier with the lube helping to dropdown. Slowly he lowered down while steadying himself on her shoulders. His moan could be heard between them clearly as his sweating and burly chest blocks out her sight.

H  
Hypna hums as she steadies both of them, watching Golborne sink down on the toy. "Maybe I should invest in a double-ended one," she winks. One hand stays steady on the bench to keep herself propped up, the other free to tease him as she saw fit. 

First, her hand traveled up his abs, slowly approaching his chest. His nipples had been getting so much attention, not to mention the spell she had cast, so for now she avoided them specifically and let her hand explore his pecs. Briefly, she wished she had picked somewhere easier to sit so that she could use both of her hands. "Imagine how many people are going to be gathered to watch you prostrate yourself at the mercy of an arch fey in a few days. You might end up being the highlight of the festival~"

G  
Golborne's moans rattled through him as he slowly sank into Hypna's teasing fingers and stiff strap on. His heart was pounding in his chest as the rush of blood to his head gave him a familiar buzz. "How many usually show?" He asked as he panted, the idea of people crowding around him as he gets plowed by something beyond comprehension like an Arch Fey made his heart flutter. What would he do to him? Would he tie him down? Get everyone to have a turn? Would he summon something? Milk him dry? Or something he's never even thought about before? The anticipation and ache in his balls made him grind down harder, needing to chase after this rush.

H  
"Mm, the last one I went to had a couple hundred people show up. Maybe two hundred total? It's kind of small but I've heard about as many as four hundred showing up at some places. Depends on where it's held." Bracing her feet, Hypna began to roll her hips and bounce Golborne in her lap. Slow and steady, for the moment. Her hand moved to gently grip the side of his neck. She wasn't looking to hurt him or necessarily choke him, but she knew that sometimes just the hint or suggestion of it could push that submissive urge.

"I wonder if he's going to make you perform for him? You might have to give a demonstration of your 'affliction'. He might test you on it, too."

G  
The mention of hundreds of people watching made him whimper to himself. He's never done something this big before. Sure he's done public stuff, but in the dead of night or in corners of the city. This was big enough to be a large village coming to see him, all of them seeing him willing violate himself. For all of them to see him act like the slut he was.

"O-on which one? Having nipples so sensitive I could cum hands-free or a dick so numb I could fuck glass?" Golborne asked as he arched his back meeting Hypna's thrusts halfway. He could feel the ridges slid though and over his insides as he leans his head over Hypna's grasp, slowly unwinding the mental springs hold him back.

H  
"Whichever you choose to ask about. What bothers you more? I imagine the nipples are more fun, I'd keep that one if I were you. He'd want a demonstration for the second, of course. Probably hands-on. Or he might ask you to show how badly you want a change." She kept the same pace for now, shifting slightly so she could now get some use out of her other hand.

Her hand on his neck squeezed slowly, her thumb slowly rubbing his adam's apple. Her other hand gripped his hip, holding onto his waist as he rode her toy. "Maybe he'll help. But you shouldn't approach him till the party is in full-swing. He'll be enjoying it with all of us, he's more inclined to...bless those who ask. There'll be drinking, feasting, fucking..."

G  
Golborne was drifting in his fantasy, being passed around by the party-goers till he's either loose enough or drunk enough to handle whatever HE would do to him. He could see it now, tied up and hard, pecs covered in love bites and whatever else the party drenches him in. Panting and begging for more. Would he even want to get rid of these issues? After letting everyone nip and bite at them enough to make him cum his pants? Would he care enough about the numbness in his dick to sacrifice the endurance? He's not sure if he would even get a real boon. Fey are so fickle, he might actually be cursed with something worse. Maybe he'd make his nipples even more sensitive? Maybe give him a tongue like Hypna to be a real cocksucker? Maybe even stretch him out to fit centaur cock?

But he did no one thing. He was tired of fighting this. He fully takes the toy as he closes his eyes and stirs his insides up. He just wants to enjoy himself, but something keeps calling out in the back of his. While all he could think about is the hundreds of people catcalling him, sneaking in gropes, he wants to lean into it all and stop thinking. 

"Just- need to pace myself then..." Golborne says as his hands go to grope his pecs. Avoiding the nipples budding in the center of each one, he kneads each one with a strong grip.

H  
Hypna shifted slightly, putting a bit more bounce in each thrust up into Golborne's tight insides. But..that wasn't quite good enough. Carefully, she moves the both of them so now Golborne's on his back on the bench, and Hypna's on her knees with her hands gripping his waist. She doesn't move for a moment, settling and making sure both of them were stable. "Can you hold out that long? You have good stamina, sure, but by then you'll have been under this spell for four days, and been locked away in a cage for two. Don't you think the restraint will leave you a bit more sensitive?"

Hypna began to thrust once more, putting her weight into it as she steadied him with her hands, or pulled him back onto her toy. She picked up a rhythm in a few beats, moving again she pushes one of his legs back before pulling it up and holding it against her shoulder, leaning against him slightly as she angled the toy deeper.

G  
"Maybe." Golborne gasps out as he takes Hypna's heavier thrusts. He cups his pecs, but each thrust sends them bouncing to the rhythm. Slowly more beads of sweat start to form on his body as his balls clench against his cage. "Maybe I could 'jumpstart' the party? I brought the pole if I need it..."

H  
She chuckles a little, properly fucking him into the bench. "No, that's not a good idea. He decides when it all starts, and when it ends. We'll be arriving close to the start, though. Alllll kinds of people are gonna be there~ From all around. Wouldn't it be funny if someone you knew was there? They'd get to watch, and maybe join in too."

Wrapping one arm around his leg pressed against her chest, she leans down enough to grope his swollen, heavy balls. Rolling them in her hand, gently squeezing and occasionally pulling them back from tightening up. "Your balls are already so heavy, how bad are they gonna be in two days? How desperate are you going to be in two days? But you're looking forward to it, right? You're probably going to end up getting fucked silly, you know. At least you'll have a good memory for later, right?" 

"Oooh, should we bring some nipple clips and chains?"

G  
"Gods, I want it bad now."He thinks to himself as he shivers from the gentle squeeze on his nuts. His slightly bloated testes giving in to her pulls, but fight back as she talks about nipple clips and chains.  
"Y-yes..." he whimpers out. He didn't want to hold back at this party, so he might as well go all out. But hopefully, the spell on him will be toned down by then.

H  
She purrs. "Then when someone wants you to pay attention they can just pull you over. Or lead you around, give them some leverage while they fuck your mouth~" Hypna was wishing that perhaps she had taken more time the last few days to tie him up and do more like this. "You're even hotter when you enjoy yourself, you know? I don't suppose you know how hard you blush when there's six or seven guys using you, do you?"

G  
Golborne gritted his teeth and fights the urge to hide his face as Hypna spoke. He could only imagine what he looks like right now getting pegged in private. How many times did he slip into this subby mode and lose it from all the attention? 

But as hot as it was to get railed like this, he still needed more. He wasn't sure if it was the damn cage doing its job or a bonus effect from the potion, but he still can't cum despite how heavy his balls hang. A simple, "...Please..." was all he muttered as he looked up at Hypna as she kept pounding away and teasing him.

H  
Her ears perk up slightly. "Please? What, give you permission to cum? You've had it since the start. You've been the only one holding yourself back, you know? Or...do you want me to take the cage off...?" Her hand toyed with opening the cage, fingering the lock. Well...she was in charge, right? It took her a moment, but she managed to unlock the cage with one hand, letting him spring out. 

"Please what? Tell me what you want, we're working on communication, remember? Or do I need to paddle you again?"  
G  
As Hypna undid the small cage and the tension on his dick gave room, Golborne could feel the rush of blood leave his head to his head. His eyes roll back up to his head as his dick springs up and unceremoniously slaps down against his abs. He gasps and moans as his eyes cross for a moment. At least he thinks it was for only a moment, he wasn't really sure, but as enough air fills his lungs and head manages to speak, "Please... Fuck Me... HARDER..." His desperate plea was said through gritted teeth and blush.

H  
"Since you asked so nicely, how can I resist?" Sitting up straight, Hypna grabbed behind both of his knees, pulling him up and bending him in half. She rested her weight on her hands, leaving him wide open as she gave it her all. Mindlessly pistoning was, well, boring, so she tried to put all her strength into getting as deep into Golborne as she could and grinding the toy inside before pulling her hips back just to slam into him again. The acoustics of the room lent itself to the sound of skin slapping together. "You're such a good slut, I'm jealous that you can take dick better than I can! Does it feel better being out of the cage? You had so many people wanting to ride your pole, I bet you there's gonna be more in a couple of days!"

G  
"YYyyyyeeesss~" Golborne hissed as he hugged his knees above his head. Every clap would send ripples throughout his body, bouncing his pecs into his face and dangling his now free cock over them. "I'm a good slut- I'm a good slu-Ut..." He gasps between fucks as his red face shows only a slight sigh of smile. His eyes start to glaze over as he whimpers those words over and over. His self-restraint was shattered, and the voice of reason was quiet as he begged for more. 

"D-Don't be gentle, I can take it. Open me up so everyone'll know- Ah~ I- I'm a good slut!" His eyes held small tears, but his face showed bliss as he continued his slutty mantra.

H  
"Are you gonna cum all over yourself, slut? Happily let everyone use you, make sure everyone walks away with a smile? You're so stubborn about it, but you should enjoy yourself more, people like it when they know you're enjoying yourself. Stamina isn't everything~" Hypna moves one of her arms so her elbow/forearm is pressed behind his knee, so that she can reach and wrap one hand around his neck. She squeezed gently, letting go occasionally and starting again but her thumb stroked against him affectionately.

G  
Golborne could barely hear what was going around him, he could only hear his own heavy breathing and the thudding sound of his brain rattling inside his skull. The gentle rhythm of Hypna's squeezes controlled the rushing sound in his ears and the waves washing over him as Hypna thrusted him into submission. His mind was pooling in the back of his head, but what he could still feel swimming inside was joy. With a lazy smile, he pushes his pecs together forming a deep curve to catch the incoming stream of cum he knew was coming. He couldn't really form the right words at the moment, but his heavy gasping was a clear sign.

H  
"That's right, show me how happy you are~ Good sluts should never hold back, should they? No, now cum for me, slut! Get yourself all sticky, show me how much you love being a fucktoy~" Her tone had dropped, speaking to Golborne in a velvet-like hush. Pressing her hips down hard, she hilted the toy fully inside of him to start pressing hard and bouncing fast so little of the toy came out, but it was grinding away inside of him. Her second hand joined the first, wrapping around his neck and squeezing. With how she was bent over him now, her tits pressed against his chest, cushioning his cock between both.

G  
It wasn't long before it was too much. As Golborne's eyes rolled back as he moans out as a gushing stream of cum splatters in between Hypna and him with such force they could hear it over Golborne's ass getting railed. The stream shook with every thrust and covered both their stomachs and seeping in between their tits. As a reaction, Golbornes hands reach and pinch at his own nipples, but in the process ends up snagging Hypna's pierced ones as well as he twists and pinches.

H  
His fingers catching in her rings catch her by surprise, causing Hypna to moan loudly in time with his own moans. She felt her toes curl, the surprise catching her off guard enough to pull her out of her domme personality. Her hands released his neck, and steadied on his legs as she continued to thrust into him while his orgasm lasted, thrusting in with each shot of cum. She tried to pull back so she could stand up straight but he had control of her nipple piercings and it didn't give her much room to move. 

As Golborne went through his climax, her thrusts lightened up till she had stopped moving. Her weight rested mostly on Golborne, and though she had worked up a bit of a sweat there was a blush on her face that wasn't from the cardio of pegging him. "Feeling better?"

G  
It took a moment for the world to catch up to him, but eventually the world stopped spinning and Golborne could see straight again. Though his vision was still a bit blurry he manages to swallow enough to fix his dry mouth and talk. "Yeah... Better. Just...," He says between pants, he reaches out with one hand between the two of them and scoops out a hand full of cum and looks at the mess they made. Or more so "he" made. "What a waste... If I waited, I might have been able to fill the punch bowl at the party." He says was a lax smile. His other hand still pinching the two together.

H  
Hypna took a moment to indulge her greedy slut-self and carefully took his wrist with one hand to hold him still as she licked the cum off his fingers. "You might still, you don't know."

G  
"Oh? You got something for me to make up for my self-indulgence?" He chucks a bit as he spreads his fingers for her to lick clean, each finger slightly sliding up her tongue for her to suck on. His other hand loosen its grip on his own nipple, but slightly pulls Hypna's nipple. "Or do you know someone who's gonna show up at the party?"

H  
Hypna happily cleaned each finger, wrapping her tongue slightly around each digit and making sure she got all of what he had to offer off his fingers. When he pulls on her piercings again, she moans and tries to pull a bit closer but there's nowhere for her to go. "I could make a potion that increases your output. Simple enough, you could take it the day before the party for the best effect, I think."

G  
"Exactly how much we talking?" Golborne asked innocently as he continues to pull and twist Hypna's nipples. "Is it just production or am I gonna be walking bowlegged with how big my balls get?" As Hypna finishes off his hand, Golborne reaches for the other nipple. "And what about you? We've talked a lot about what I'll be 'bringing,' but not so much about what you'll be bringing to the table."

H  
Hypna stays where she is for now, on top of Golborne, his fingers holding onto her piercings were mostly what kept her in place but she was enjoying the contact. "Production to a degree, then output. It would probably last for an easy 6 to 8 hours before tapering off. I don't think I could make something stronger without having a lot of drawbacks." His question about what she was bringing caught her off guard slightly. "Uh, I talked about punishing myself before. I was either going to try a numbing curse or potion on myself or dig up a chastity belt that I'm pretty sure is sitting somewhere in here."

G  
"Oh?" Golborne says as he twists the piecing a bit more, "Are you going to be using one like before? Guess I'll have a chance to get you wound up before the show. " With one hand he scoops up a finger through the mess between them and absent mind-idly played with it knowing that Hypna was watching.

H  
The twist is enough to make her let out a whimper, biting her bottom lip in the process. "The one like before? I'm kind of leaning towards a topical cream or something so that I can't undo it in my desperation...." She would have happily cleaned off his fingers again, only some small amount of pride keeping her back.

G  
"Hmm, Shame. Would have loved to keep you pent up and crazy for some proper fun. Can you imagine?" He said as he pulled a bit harder on the nipple, "Being so pent up, you leak all over the house. Begging for the nearest cock to fuck your brains out, but never getting enough? I wonder how well you would hold up if your tied these beautiful bits with some silk and pulled up all day?" He pulls the nipple in his fingers up to let the weight of Hypna's own boob do the pulling. 

"You said stamina wasn't everything, but I wonder how long before you started to lose it?" He swipes up a second finger full of cum to toy with, but crept it close to his own mouth as if to lick it himself.

H  
"W-well, mm, thinking more...I could wear the belt and only let people use my mouth...." She could already feel how wet she was, and she could remember how easily he had gotten her off that first night. She didn't want to think about how much worse she could get. "Either way, I'm going to be dealing with the aftermath of it the day after..." She shifts as the weight is put on her nipple, the blush on her cheeks becoming more pronounced.

"Well, it's not fun if you're fucking someone and they just seem to never get there. Makes you feel inadequate..." She lets out a soft huff, he may have only had the one orgasm but he wasn't the only one who'd been holding out. Obviously not to the same degree, but she was also a bit pent up and tense.

G  
"Maybe, but it makes it that much more rewarding when you finally do get there." Golborne says as he slides his thigh between her legs, "Speaking of getting there, seems like someone could use a hand or two." He says as his leg grinds up towards her. His free hand reaching down to rest on Hypna's hip.

H  
"Do you really want to deal with my raging libido if it doesn't wear off till after the party? And un--" Feeling his thigh slide between her legs, her own legs hooked around him as she ground against his knee, whatever she had been saying had been replaced with a happy sigh. "...Unlike you, I don't have a refractory period. I c-could and probably won't want to stop till I couldn't move." She had been planning on depriving herself during the party and then working out her frustrations on an ultimately unsatisfying toy, Golborne was distracting her and changing her mind though, much like he had been the last few days.

G  
"Wasn't really a problem last time." Golborne said with a smirk, "Besides, weren't you just telling me to not deprive myself of pleasure?" With one last squeeze to her rump, Golborne folds his arms behind his head, "Regardless, I ain't forcing you to do anything, just want to make sure you're happy."

H  
Now that he'd let go of her piercing, Hypna sat up straight, shifting and still grinding against his leg. She let out a sigh, tossing her head and flipping her hair a bit. "Th-that's why I haven't decided yet. I feel like I should do some sort of penance for how I fucked up before, but I d-don't want to offend the Host." 

Something felt off. Hypna stopped jilling herself on Golborne's leg and let go of him, swinging a leg over and wiggling back a bit to just sit on the bench, with his legs on either side of her. "I don't know what I want. I just feel tense. Maybe I'll just make some edibles."

G  
"Well if that's what you think will work." Golborne shrugs as the two of them rearrange. "Still don't know why you need to punish yourself for me being difficult. And who do you mean by the Host?"

H  
"The Arch-fey. And it's not just you being difficult, I kind of just completely ignored the possible, serious health complications that could have happened when I cast that spell on you. You're probably going to be exhausted once it wears off, to say the least." Her ears twitch and swivel slightly. "I think there's things I'm realizing I want, or the party drawing closer is getting to me more than I thought." She crosses her legs and squeezes her thighs together. "I'm already starting to feel insatiable..." She looks over at Golborne. "Are you doing any better?"

G  
"Well all things considered, yeah, lots better," Golborne says motioning to the cage that was removed. "I bounce back pretty fast once I get enough blood running through my head. And remember, all the things done to me were what I asked for. I chose to get the spell, the same way I chose to put the cage on. The same way I chose to not speak up. I know you want to take responsibility as a dom, but I really am fine. Sure I might pass out after the spell wears off, but I figure that'll be my excuse to sleep." Golborne took a moment to think about what exactly Hypna 'wanted' but he supposed it wasn't too hard to guess.

"But anyway since we’re on the subject, how 'offended' would the Host be with me right now? All this talk about him makes me wonder how well off I'll be around him."

H  
"With you? I don't know. It's not like a grave offense, and considering what his interests are? I think he'd probably enjoy that you tried but ultimately gave in, because that's part of the fun, right? Especially considering how effective the spell has been. But I can't really say that I understand what happens in the mind of a being so...old? Powerful? And the fey are supposed to be fickle, right? What specifically are you worried about?"

G  
"Let's just say I have a habit of pissing off old and powerful men. I tend to be extra careful when said man can literally turn me into a toilet on a whim." Golborne says as his ears fold back, "But if we're being specific, I think I'm more concerned with getting a good boon from him. Yeah I know it sounds like I'm acting greedy, but it's like this. This isn't going to be a handout or a pity gift. It's something I'm gonna earn by doing something I'm great at. It... makes me feel proud that I'm so familiar with sex for once..."

H  
Hypna nods. "Makes sense. It's a pretty good opportunity and if it's something that might make some of the work you do easier or more rewarding, why not take it? Or just the fact that it could be something nice. Your stamina might give you an edge, then, depending on what you ask for." 

While she's talking, Hypna wiggles outs of the harness and drops it and the toy to the stone floor. Reaching for the bag she brought down, she digs around in it and pulls out a 'U' shaped rod. She shakes it a few times and it starts vibrating hard enough to be visible. Hypna lifts one of her legs up, bracing her foot on the bench and starts teasing herself with the vibrations. Letting out a sigh, she visibly relaxes a bit. "Are you thinking about asking about aaa-...tongue extension?"

G  
Golborne watched Hypna line up the new toy and smirk, "Maybe... might ask if he could make my dick do that." He points at the vibrating toy. "Then again, getting a boon to never need lube ever again would save me so much money." He taps his chin a bit as he thinks it over, still not sure what he could ask for.

H  
"Th-those are good, he might give you something based off what you do for him. Uh, don't ask for anything unless he asks if you want something, okay?" She was biting her bottom lip between words as she ended up closing her legs around her hand and the toy. He'd be able to feel some of the vibrations through the bench, and it was starting to affect her voice. Every so often she jumped or twitched. "H-helping you bring pleasures to others could be seen as selfless..."

G  
"So going with our original plan to let everyone use me as a sex toy is a good start," Golborne says as he watches Hypna twitch and gasp. "Maybe I should find a few toys to bring. You certainly look to be enjoying it."


	4. PreGaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This RP session was a collaboration between @Needsplot and @GoblinHypna on twitter.  
> Golborne © @Needsplot  
> Hypna © @GoblinHypna
> 
> This is part two of many. Beginning by starting almost exactly where part one left off. Golborne takes Hypna up on her offer to leave the city for a while. Little to say, the two enjoy their (partly forced) time off from work. See what kinda fun these two can get into while they spend time in the forest far from the city life Golborne has known his whole life..
> 
> This chapter the party is beginning and it just wouldn't be Golborne's style if he didn't cause some trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golborne is a goblin thief who has a knack for getting in trouble. He currently owes a large debt that requires him to earn enough gold to live another week. He needs to get that money by any means necessary... This city has plenty of homes for a cat burglar to make ends meet, but sometimes it's not enough. He's learned to value his time and charge accordingly.
> 
> Hypna is a high ranking member of a cartel that has begun operations in the city. And for now, she has set up shop at the Bull and Wheel Inn as a cover.
> 
> Be sure to read the first part of these rp sessions.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530470/chapters/43919365

H  
Twilight had begun to set over the forest as Hypna and Golborne walked down a trail that hadn't been used in some time. Before leaving, Hypna had spent the morning baking all sorts of goods, most of them spiked with some type of narcotic or hallucinogenic, both of them carrying baskets filled. Hypna had dressed in a simple blue linen dress and had suggested to Golborne that he not wear anything he was too attached to or didn't mind getting dirty.

The night before, she attempted casting the curse on herself that the warlock had used on her back at the inn. It was as unstable as her own casting ability, and she'd find herself suddenly slammed with waves of arousal. She'd had to take a few moments to calm herself twice so far today, it was definitely going to make the party interesting. 

"We're not too far off now. How are you holding up?"

G  
As the two had made their way down the trail, Golborne was hefting two baskets filled to the brim with goodies for the night. There were several moments where Golborne had to stop himself some swiping an edible or two, but the thought of how important this night was kept him inline. Luckily he had packed his break-away pants so he didn't have to worry about getting too much of his clothes 'torn'. Under his dress shirt, he still had the silk Shibari tied around his body, some of it stuck out from his rolled-up sleeves. 

"I'm doing fine, compared to the supplies you had me moving back at the inn this is nothing. A bit pent up, but I guess I'm just excited..." Hypna had brought the intensity of the spell down enough to where he could wear a shirt at least, but the potion he got this morning has left him pent up and ...swollen? He was pretty sure his balls gained a bit of girth so he was walking a bit more bow-legged than normal.

H  
"It's an exciting night! There's going to be music, food, all sorts of people. The moon's going to be gorgeous too. The uh...proper beginning might not start till midnight so there's lots of time to get to know who's around and take in some of the other activities before we all get swept away. There will be some trading, too. Some people like to take this chance to barter and trade with other like-minded people, you know?" 

The sounds of the forest seemed to merge perfectly with the quiet din of voices ahead. The trees and underbrush slowly spread out as well, and the trail seemed to lead perfectly to the edge of a clearing. Hypna pushed ahead without hesitating, practically skipping as she made her way to the nearest table, a large wooden slab where a few people milled about. To take a moment and look across the whole area, the clearing looked nearly perfectly circular, with a small valley that laid perfectly in the middle. 

Stone slabs had been pushed down to make benches or tables, stumps and fallen logs had been repurposed for the same reasons. Lanterns made of paper had been hung up on strings between trees and then stuck up on poles or set on tables so that the whole area was bathed in a soft candlelight. There seemed to be about a hundred people currently, some had brought tents and there were two wagons present. Everyone was mingling, visiting each other, trading goods and stories, and partaking in the bounty others brought. Spirits seemed to be high, the mood was relaxed but there was a certain excitement in the air.

Stepping into the clearing, things shifted. Where Hypna and Golborne came in would be obvious, but it seemed to be one of many different entrances as every different kind of tree ringed the clearing. They were no longer necessarily on the map or any place known to mundane mortals.

G  
As Golborne stepped through with Hypna he could feel the shift and began to wonder if carrying all these goodies was giving him a contact high. He felt out of place, but at the same time, the festive environment was so inviting he couldn't help but relax. "Sooo, this is the place, huh?" Golborne said as they continued to walk. In the distance, he could see an assortment, which he assumed was where any offerings would go. "Pretty nice setup. So what's there to do till the thing gets into full swing?"

H  
Hypna hums, leading them to a table to set the baskets. She opens them up and sets up a small plate with a few on it to let people know what was inside. Hypna also grabs one to nibble on for herself. Turning to Golborne, she leans against the table as she looks around the valley. "Well, there are some people over there with a hookah they seem to be passing around..." A few other people came to set out food, one particularly large orc set down a keg that he carried under his arm. 

Looking over at the wagons, it seemed there was someone unloading and setting up a table with all sorts of things. "I'm going to go see what's over there, feel free to join me or you can see about chatting up some of the others and see if they have anything going on."

G  
As hard as it is to believe, Golborne wasn't exactly a very social person. He had no clue who any of these people are and the last thing he wants is to cause a party foul by saying something stupid. Sticking with Hypna would have to be the safest choice. Just gotta mind the drugs. 

"I could go for a smoke," Golborne said as he followed Hypna's example and takes a small edible in hand. He helped carry it, so it's only fair.

H  
Hypna hadn't felt like this in a long time. Despite the curse, and not due to the drugs, she felt light inside. Airy? Breezy. Memories of the last time she attended flit through her mind. Like walking on clouds as she crossed the valley and the grass tickled her legs. It took a bit to cross to the other side, the open area was bigger than it looked. By the time they got there, the wagon had been unloaded. 

Behind the table was a dwarven man, old enough to be showing grey hairs in his beard. With him was a female kobold, her lizard eyes darting around constantly. An elven looking man, thin and lithe as he was tall, sat in the back of the wagon weaving something. Hypna smiled at the three, but something caught her attention quickly as she whipped around and grabbed Golborne, pulling him to look at her. "I forgot, this is very, very important. Under no circumstances do you use your name. Do not give anyone your name, do you understand?"

G  
The sudden change in Hypna's tone put Golborne into red alert, his face kept a stone-like composure as he whispered from the corner of his mouth. "Why's that? Am I not supposed to be here?" He lifted an edible up to cover his mouth and casually ate as he began to survey his surroundings. Looking for anyone watching him, or to recognize anyone he knows.

H  
She shakes her head. "It's a Rule. Names can give you power over someone else. We don't know who's here, who's been invited. No one gives their names. I was warned by someone my first time here, sometimes the fey will show up, or other powerful things. Don't use my name, don't use your name. It makes some things difficult but it's better safe than sorry, right?" Hypna let go of Golborne as she spoke, and while her sudden move had caused many eyes to turn and look at them, they lost interest quickly once nothing really notable happened. 

"Did you come to see what we have to trade?" A deep voice called, likely that of the dwarf.

G  
Fey magic....right." Golborne thought to himself as the tension faded. He'll have to be careful, he knew Fey would be common here, but the less there are here the less chaotic it'll get. 

" I suppose I could take a peek. We looking for something specific?" He asked Hypna with a nudge.

H  
Hypna shook her head. "Nothing specific, no." Hypna took the last few steps to stand in front of the table. The kobold kept an eye on the both of them. On the table sat an assortment of books, different bones that had been carved with runes and decorative designs. Glazed pottery, a crystal decanter, an assortment of jewelry of all types of materials - wood, metal, beads and bone, and a collection of silverware. Spoons, forks, knives, all polished to shine bright within the candlelight. Hypna picked over the books for the moment. "What about you, are you looking to get something special for these?"

G  
And there it was again, that tingly feeling in the back of his head that made him get twitchy fingers. That silver shine caught his eye as he browsed and he could feel his irises expand. He needed those spoons, maybe just one could fill his needs, but somehow he was going to leave with it. Only now did he regret not taking his bag of holding, he had some gold in there, but he didn't want to risk losing it. Trying to keep his cool he says, "I see they got a nice set of silverware."

H  
Hypna peered over at the silverware. "I guess, if you have someone to impress. Like, inviting people over." She shrugged, her attention turning back to the books. "Those are for trade, miss, this ain't a library!" The little kobold hissed at Hypna. 'Little'. Maybe compared to other races. Hypna blushed and put the book down. 

"Well, we have mostly what's leftover from our other run. We're makin' a pit-stop for the night at," The dwarf nodded to the elf, "his request. Not expecting too much, really. I'm sure we can work out something."

G  
"Well, apart from what we hauled here I got no coin to spend." Golborne said with little bitterness in his voice as cursed his luck, "I might have some information for sell depending on what you do for a living." Golborne said with a polite smile hoping to gain some ground. He's worked plenty of jobs that involve copying documents, he can copy anything he's seen once and he's seen plenty. Problem is what's going to interest these guys?

H  
The kobold was mean-eyeing Hypna, at least till Hypna broke off part of the treat she had snagged earlier and offered it to the lizard lady. She took it carefully, sniffing it before nibbling and nodding to Hypna. 

The dwarf ran his hand through his beard as he thought. The elf called over his shoulder. "Berk, I told you that we were supposed to bring something to share. Be easy on them, poor bastards have it hard enough being tiny and green."

Hypna stopped and stared at the back of the elf's head, her ears twitching before she started chatting up the kobold. The dwarf was quiet for another moment. "Any pricing information would be useful. I can use it when planning our next route, maybe fix prices with some of the other traders..."

G  
"Oh someone forgot the rules." Golborne thought to himself as he hid a smile. Like Hypna said, knowing someone's name here gave power over them in some way. Don't show your hand yet, save it for later. "Sure friend I know a few stores you can check out if you're heading into the city. If you're looking for cheap but sturdy steel go to a place called Iron and Coal, it's down by the southern gate. The owner's wife was from a minor's family and he gets discounts so he can sell at a better rate. There's a few general traders on the east side who Price gouge the shit out of any magic items. Plenty of common magic items get scooped up quick by adventurers..." Golborne continued to talk as he tried to casually see what the elf in the back was doing.

H  
The dwarf nodded along, committing Golborne's words to memory. The elf in the back of the wagon was busy at something, he was leaned over and it wasn't the best angle to see whatever he was doing. But with a bit of time, Golborne would be able to figure out that he was weaving thread on a small loom. What it was going to be was anyone's guess, the work looked so small and intricate though that it did limit the scope. 

Once the dwarf was satisfied with the information, he held up a hand to stop Golborne. "Alright, your information sounds good but I can't put too much trust in an unknown source. Before you go on, what was it you were looking at, the silverware?" 

The kobold and Hypna had dropped to the side and Hypna was showing the kobold some sort of trick with string and her hands. It looked lewd, and they both snorted and chattered.

G  
"Yes, the silverware. And I suppose it's fair that you don't fully trust little o' green me so how about we trade my info for a few spoons instead of the whole set. That seems fair enough, right uh..." Golborne taps a finger to his chin as he pretends to think for a moment, "Uh, I'm sorry friend, I didn't quite catch you or your friend back there's name." 

Golborne knew what might happen, but then again it won't be him breaking the rule. Time to see who's in the game and who’s getting dicked over.

H  
His words caught Hypna's attention, her eye on him as she kept on with the kobold. At Golborne's words, the elf sat straight up, his back as stiff as a board. The dwarf named Berk turned stony-faced. "Take them, and get out of here. Count yourself lucky weapons are forbidden." The dwarf growled out as the elf turned his head slowly to look over his shoulder. 

Sensing something was up, the kobold got up and started walking over to the table, Hypna giving Golborne a dirty look as she gestured for him to hurry up, practically jumping up to start retreating from the wagon and back away to another part of the clearing.

G  
As Golborne grabs his prize and makes his escape, he couldn't but clatter them happily in his hand as the two of them walked away. He could feel more than one angry pair of eyes on him, but he doesn't feel the need to justify himself. After all, he wasn't the one who broke the rules, he just used a little bit of leverage to get something. It's not like he stole his life savings or anything, just some spoons. But the whole name thing was going to make things difficult for the night on the chance of making 'friends.' 

"So this rule you just so happen to remember in time, what's the limit of it? Does it extend to nicknames or fake ones? Are the names of places safe or did I just curse all the stores I listed off to Grumpy back there?"

H  
Hypna resisted the pull to look back at the wagon up until Golborne spoke, then she couldn't help peeking over her shoulder to make sure there wasn't a small, scaly woman about to stab her in the back. She was already feeling tense enough. Hypna crosses her arms near her chest and keeps walking, assuming Golborne will still keep pace as she answers.

"Nicknames are probably fine, I wouldn't take a chance on a fake one. It has to do with how things are attached to you. You could give other people nicknames and it would probably be fine, choosing a fake name for yourself could backfire. Names of places should be fine too, I think." 

Hypna stopped near a mossy stump, taking a moment to lean with her back against it and look over the clearing again, taking note of who was new and if anything had changed. 

"From what I've read, it's a messy thing to do with intention, willpower, self-identity...Fae things are really the last thing you should be messing with. They have complicated Rules and nonsensical beliefs, the kind that catch mortals up into their games and typically ends with eternal servitude of some sort."

G  
"So none of my aliases will work and any name that has a firm connection to who I am will backfire. I can give people nicknames, but I have to make sure it's not possibly close to their real name or it could end me or them in hot water with some Fae. Well, it's not the first time I've dealt with this 'Eyes Wide Shut' shtick, but it's the first time it's been done without masks." Golborne says as he looks into the reflection of his new spoon, pretending to admire it, but instead using it to watch his back through the reflection. There were some people walking past the two of them, but he could almost see someone in the distance lounging near the treeline. 

"Did someone from last time end up getting fucked? And by fucked I mean not in the fun way..."

H  
Hypna blinks at Golborne, relaxing a little and uncrossing her arms. Her line of sight moved to follow the people headed past them. The atmosphere and the anticipation of what was to come usually didn't get her like this. 'Usual' based on one whole experience. Maybe she was anxious because of who she brought with her. She chewed on her lip a moment before answering.

"Not the last time, no. I found out about this from reading about it, and who wrote about it mentioned how there was a sort of confrontation when a Guest tried to....I don't even know how to describe it, an uppity warlock who thought he could take control of an Arch Fey while in his own realm. Then he wrote about other times where lesser fey showed up, or just when he saw things go wrong."

Hypna trails off, going quiet. "Man, I really don't think about how stupid some decisions are till I start talking about them."

G  
"Hehe, I'm guessing he's still paying for it on the raw end of a shitty deal. You can't really fuck up any worse than that." Golborne slipped his new spoons into the hidden pocket in his boot, he got the feeling that the coast was clear, but even if it wasn't, it looks weird if he just kept looking at his own reflection in a spoon. 

"I can't imagine a warlock trying to overpower an Archfae though, at least not their own patron. Must have been some power-hungry schmuck working for a great old one or some Fiend. They're the only ones dumb enough to fuck with Fae."

H  
Hypna slowly nods. "Yeah, it was probably a huge downer for the rest of the night too. Talk about harshing the buzz." She hums to herself for a moment in thought, what else was she forgetting? "Ugh. It's already hard to think... There's probably more stuff..." With one hand, she rubs at one of her eyes with the heel of her palm. "Any other questions while we're still sitting out at the edge?"

G  
"Hmm actually yes, you might have also forgotten to mention that weapons are forbidden here. Lucky for us, I didn't bring a knife, but still I feel like you're spacing out a bit. You holding up alright? I know I don't get magic vibes like you, but I get the feeling that you're not remembering everything. On the offhand, I break that unnoticed rule, what kinda punishment should I expect? Also, Grumpy back there seemed set on picking a fight, he said weapons were forbidden, but what about magic?"

H  
"Yeah, there's something about them not liking iron but it's more of a thing that no one brings or carries weapons as an unspoken agreement that we're here to have fun and enjoy ourselves and....something about trust?" Hypna peered up at the sky for a moment. "Supposedly no one can cast anything or use any magic here, I obviously haven't tested it but there's supposed to be some sort of like...dampening shield that cuts you off. You might be right about the spacing thing, my memory is not the best, but everything feels foggy when I try and think. I'm not sure if it's from this place or what I ate."

The longer they stuck around, the more people filed in from all over, gravitating towards the small meadow in the middle of the clearing. Some people had set up carts ringing around the edge, near the forest and were hauling kegs or baskets full of whatever they had chosen to offer. A small stage had been set up, and those who brought instruments had started to practice and play together. Nothing too serious, it was a disjointed and sort of rambling tune while they tried to find their harmony. 

A few long tables had been set up, food and drink were set up and of course, people were partaking. All sorts had shown up tonight, and even if it was a bit more relaxed at the moment it was clear most of them had come for the same thing. There was a sort of anticipation in the air, a few people were apparently so excited they kept pulling at their clothing as if they were too hot.

Though the music was barely more than just noise, a few folks had decided to start trying to pick a beat up and practice their dancing. Two slender elves, a halfling, and a very muscular orcish woman. They all stripped down and wore little as they went through steps and compared to each other. 

Hypna was sitting at one of the tables, watching a man who had removed his shirt haul over kegs from the back of his wagon.

G  
Golborne sat next to Hypna as people continued to pour into the meadow. He knew there would be a lot of people here, but he didn't think there would be this many. At some point, he started to feel overdressed as so many people started to strip on their way in. Maybe he might show a little skin himself if the mood shifts. 

"Sure is getting busy now." Golborn says as he spots a few people setting up a table for games, but he notices Hypna ogling a few men, "See anything interesting." He says with a smile.

H  
Hypna nods as he speaks, her attention clearly somewhere else. "Mm, just looking forward to the festivities later. Maybe I'll get lucky and.....oh no." Her attention diverted to an angry-looking dwarf headed straight to them. The idea of being discrete hadn't occurred to Hypna, she tapped Golborne's shoulder to get his attention and tried to point out the dwarf without actually pointing. "I think we have company..."

G  
"Oh great. And here I thought he'd take his loss in stride. So much for enjoying the party." Golborne spots the angry dwarf B-lining his way to them. He folds his arms and thinks about a few possible outcomes. He hopes he won't have to take a punch, but he's pretty sure he can take one if he needs to get this guy kicked out. Worst case- he runs and he plays it off as playing tag maybe? Shit dealing with an angry dwarf is tough, but he needs to not cause a scene. So he waits for the man to stomp his way over. The people around him part around him as if they could feel his pissed off vibes.

H  
Was there anything Hypna hated more than confrontation? No, absolutely not. So she was fidgeting and fussing as she watched the dwarf stomp his way over. He stopped on the other side of the table, glaring at them for a moment before he took a seat directly across from them. Hypna looked pointedly away, shrinking back a little. 

"I ain't the kind of dwarf to let a couple of green-skins get the better of him. Especially when I never wanted to come to this damned forest in the first place." The dwarf looked like the kind who would be stabbing his knife into the table to make a point right about now. 

"We have a score to settle. I thought I'd be the bigger man and offer you a chance to make right on it before worst comes to worst and I have to slit your throat." 

The dwarf's words made more than a few people turn to look over at them, eyes peeled to see what was going to happen next. Some looked amused, others anxious. Whatever happened next could set a bad tone for the night. Seeming to notice the attention he brought, the dwarf cleared his throat before attempting to stare holes through Golborne's head.

G  
"Oh-ho-ho, really now?" Golborne says with a smile as he props his head on a hand. He grins and gives the fuming dwarf bedroom eyes to hide his aggressive vibes. "Considering you have no idea who I am, where I live, and lack of chance to actually do it here of all places, I like my chances."

As the dwarf's temper rises, Golborne raises a hand. "Easy now, you wouldn't want to make even more of a scene than you already have. Besides I'm not the one you should be pissed off at anyway. If I remember correctly, it was your slightly racist friend who spilled the beans. I, on the other hand, gave you plenty of info and all I asked for was a few spoons." He says as he clutters a couple of spoons. "Seems a bit petty, all things considering."

H  
The dwarf's face kept turning darker with each word, by the time Golborne laid things out he looked like he was about to explode. Having his bluff called in front of so many people? His clearly fragile ego was bruised as he sputters, trying to find a counterpoint.

"How do you know those shops anyways? You must clearly be from the area, or have connections. Someone is sure to know you, or who you work for...." Knowing his words were ineffective, he turns his attention to Hypna, who was staring so hard the other way it was a bit reminiscent of a rabbit realizing they were being stalked by a lion.

"You. Woman." The dwarf growled. "Talk some sense into your friend. I already dealt with the elf," venom dripped from his voice at the mention of his racist companion. Hypna was forced to look at the dwarf now that he spoke to her, blinking owlishly before turning and looking at Golborne, forlorn and dumbfounded. "What do we do about this?" Her whisper was a hiss.

G  
"We could just threaten to tell some Fae his name if he doesn't piss off. He can't do shit to us here and even if he does try tracking me it's his own funeral. You and I both have big enough connections to just give this guy some stone boots and toss him in the bay." Golborne says without bothering to hide his voice from the Dwarf. "But yeah, we can't have this ass ruining the night for everyone." Turning back to the dwarf, Golborne plainly asks, "What exactly are you trying to get out of this? We already told you we don't have gold and I'm not giving back the spoons."

H  
Hypna looked between Golborne and the dwarf. He had a point. Besides, what could she really do about it? For now she watched. 

The dwarf was quiet as Golborne's words sunk in slowly. "It's not about the spoons. It's about the PRINCIPLE OF IT! Ya know my name unfairly, ya have the upper hand on me! How can I be assured ya aren't gonna use it against me?" 

"You're not making us not want to use it against you...." Hypna mumbled. 

The dwarf's bluster seemed to wear off, his misdirected rage having worn itself out as his shoulders sagged. He stared blankly at the table, the human that had been hauling kegs earlier gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Hey, how about we drink and forget about all of this? Get some of this in you and you'll forget all about it." The man placed a mug of booze in front of the dwarf, having just tapped the keg. 

Considering the situation diffused, attention turned away from the table. People started chatting, someone laughed loudly and one of the musicians began to strum his lute, the other players picking up whatever he was playing. The same man set down two more mugs, one in front of Golborne and one in front of Hypna. "To a good night, yeah?"

G  
"My Man~" Golborne says as he lifts the mug and happily downs it. Though he can't help but feel for the dwarf, being on the other end of a deal like this is never fun; Golborne would know. Still, he's not just going to just give him what he wants simply because he's throwing a tantrum. The booze hitting his stomach sent a buzz up his spine and an ache in his already swollen balls. 

“Well... there’s only one real way to solve a problem at a sex party so might as well…” Golborne thought as he felt his body relax. 

"Alright pal, *gulp* I'll tell ya' what..." Golborne says as a little bit of booze lands on his chest, his chest bindings and hair bleeding through the fabric slightly. "I won't speak for my friend here, but I really don't care what you do. I do, however, care about my night getting ruined by a dwarf acting like a child at an orgy. So tell me," Golborne says as he leans over the table, showing off and squeezing his chest between his biceps, "How can I... satisfy you?"

H  
The dwarf stared at the mug in front of him before deciding to throw it back all at once, chugging it down and pounding the mug on the table when he'd emptied it. At Golborne's proposition, his eyebrows shot up in shock. He looked to Hypna and the human, were they seeing this too? Hypna had taken a sip from the mug and nearly spit it out when Gol hit on the dwarf. She couldn't stop the grin curling across her face. 

The dwarf covered his mouth as he cleared his throat. "I...suppose I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth..." He mumbled, shifting in his seat. "The elf said something about this but I didn't think he was serious..." Looking back at Golborne, some of his vigors came back. 

"How about ya get me ready for this giant orgy that's supposed to happen and we'll call it even?" He pointed under the table and spread his legs.

G  
Well it wouldn't be the first time Golborne spontaneously sucked dick to fix a problem. As the dwarf spreads his legs, Golborne smiles and looks over to Hypna and whispers over to assure one last thing. "So there's nothing stopping me from 'prepping a friend' is there?" Golborne says as he unbuttons the top few buttons. He knows there's a chance he might get in trouble, even for something like this.

H  
"As long as he doesn't pop it should all be good to just enjoy it. Hopefully we won't be waiting too much longer." She gave him a tentative thumbs up and took another sip of her drink. She did take the opportunity, once he bent over, to give his ass a good slap. Otherwise, she crossed her legs and went back to eyeing the man who was helping others haul their goods over. 

Beneath the table the dwarf had unknotted the laces doing up his pants, his cock was starting to harden from the bulge still in his pants but otherwise made no other moves. "Show me how badly ya wanna satisfy me, gobbo."

G  
"You better have bathed ya hairy fuck," Golborne says under his breath as he slides his hands up the short but sturdy legs of the dwarf. With deft hands, he quickly slipped down the fabric hiding the stiffening cock hiding behind it. The hair was just as thick down here as the beard above, but it's nothing Golborne couldn't handle. Still, he had to pay attention, can't have this guy pulling the trigger too quickly. Slowly Golborne kissed the inside of his thigh towards the heavy balls hanging freely now as the hardening cock springs to life. 

Ever so gently, like silk, he drags a lick across the heavy swingers. Peppering in a few kisses as a hand slowly works the respectable shaft. A bit musky, but he's had worse. He would continue this tease at a snail's pace, listening to the dwarf above and ready a hand to pull and hold on to those balls in case things got too hot.

H  
The dwarf let out a low groan as Golborne got to work, sitting back so he could look down under the table. His grip on the mug tightened and it sounded like he was murmuring to himself as his eyes closed partly. 

"Aye, like that. Keep that goin' and we'll be just best buds in no time." His cock sprung to life like it hadn't seen the light of day in eons, already throbbing with only a small amount of attention. His heavy balls pulled up slightly, nothing else said he'd shoot too soon though. 

With all three of them occupied somehow, it came as a surprise when the elf from earlier took a seat next to the dwarf. He had a few bruises, it looked like the dwarf had roughed him up before coming to try and intimidate the goblins. The dwarf's body stiffened, a drop of pre cresting the crown of his cock. 

"Look, uh...friend. I'm sorry about earlier. I thought you were coming here to give the green ra-...goblins trouble but things look calm...is everything okay?" The elf was a bit more soft-spoken than earlier. Hypna watched curiously, and the dwarf leaned in against the table as if he was afraid of getting caught. 

"W-well...it's uh, it's all in the past now, right? Hehh..." The dwarf's voice was unsteady as he spoke.

G  
"Ohh seems someone has a bit of a naughty side." Golborne thought has he saw the drip of pre hit his forehead. He had to be careful, the best part about things like this is 'edging' the line. And this poor sod is in for a real edging. Slipping his fingers around the swollen balls hanging above his chin he makes a tight, but safe, ring around them. Keeping them from pulling suddenly. With a slow fluid motion, Golborne Deepthroated the girthy cock and sucked quietly as he lapped at the veiny shaft.

H  
Hypna grins as she watches the dwarf start to sweat. His toes curled in his boots and he made a strained, strangled noise when Golborne took him down his throat. "Fine..." He grunted. He had given an involuntary thrust when he felt Golborne's soft wet tongue against his shaft. 

"I didn't ask..." The elf looked at the dwarf. "Did you eat something here? You're--....I know that expression..." The elf smirked, and then put a hand on the dwarf's chest to pull him back and get a look at Golborne. "Ooooh. that's where the other goblin got to. I heard they're cock mongers, you know." He chuckles at his own joke, and more pre leaked from the dwarf. 

"Since you're down there and alll...." The elf hummed as he undid his pants as well, pulling out his more slender member, and then resting his hands on the table to see if Golborne would work him too. 

Hypna looked at the pair and sipped her drink, and then leaned back to see how Golborne was doing under the table.

G  
Golborne raises an eyebrow as he was mid slurp. He drags his tongue off the dwarf and slightly tightens his grip around him. "I see you're friend still hasn't learned his lesson." He says as he looks up at the dwarf as he pants while looking down at his twitching cock. "Sorry twig dick, I only play with those who remember the rules. If anything, YOU need to be down here showing how sorry you are. Don't you agree big guy?" Golborne says as he licks the side of the twitching shaft.

H  
Golborne could have had the dwarf agreeing to sell his soul with the way his tongue moved on his shaft. The dwarf rumbles a reply, nodding vigorously. One of his hands had begun to clutch the edge of the table, and he fought the urge to grab Golborne's hair and shove him back down. 

The elf snorted a reply before looking over at Hypna. He wiggled his thin eyebrows at her. She shook her head no, "Sorry, no racists allowed on this ride." 

Muttering curses, the elf shoved himself back into his pants and went to join one of the other groups. Hypna watched him storm off for a moment before peering back under the table. If she could reach, her hand would slip down and get a handful of Golborne's surely swollen sack. 

"H-he's gone, keep goin'!" The dwarf was now huffing and panting for different reasons compared to when he first arrived.

G  
"Careful big guy," Golborne said with a grunt as his own sack gets a tease, "can't let you cum till the party starts for real. Don't want to get kicked out before the real deal happens, right?" Taking his free palm, Golborne slowly rubs the throbbing cock head, circling it and watching his toy shudder and moan out. His fingers held tight, but the force of the heavy balls were struggling just below them. 

"Tell you what, make it to when the orgy starts and you'll be the first one I let fuck me as hard as you like. Would you like that? Dropping me on the table and fucking me ragged in front of all these people?" Golborne stops to let the man cool off a bit, but the pent up need was really strong. For a moment Golborne thought for a moment and look around to see Hypna playing with his balls. "Hmm hey, maybe our new dwarf friend needs something to keep his mind off his dick for a moment? Bet his beard feels amazing."

H  
Hypna hums in thought, "What if the Host of the party wants first shot at you? You were gonna ask about your problem, right?" She was enjoying teasing Golborne for the moment, and the dwarf opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by one of the trumpet players sounding his horn to get everyone's attention. 

Almost as one, the people gathered swivel their heads to look in the direction of the horn. The person sounding it was a thin gnome, almost ironically. He climbed up onto the stump of a tree and addressed the crowd. 

"As The Moon rises to bathe us in her beauty, the Sun comes to steal her away. Tonight, we bask in each other's beauty instead, and delight in our mortal forms at the pleasure of Oberon! Great Lord of the Forest!" 

A shimmery line split the air near an empty area, and widened into a doorway. Through it stepped who must be the Archfae. He looked to be around eight feet tall and had a sort of otherworldly glow to him. His green hair hung like vines, and from his head rose a great rack of antlers that were decorated with various trinkets. He wore a leather loincloth, and his body was covered with swirling tattoos inked out in black and blue.  
The crowd parted as he walked to what could only be called a throne made of fallen trees and took his seat. He leaned back, lounging in his seat as he surveyed the crowd, his golden eyes filled with mirth. He holds one hand in the air as he speaks. 

"Good evening, my court of outsiders. My misfits and outliers. Tonight we shall feast on the bounty of the soul! Feasting, drinking, dancing, fucking, tonight we revel and celebrate what makes us feel alive! Enjoy each other, and most importantly, enjoy yourselves." 

By the time he finished speaking, it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. "I proclaim the revelry to start! Those who wish to seek my counsel may approach, till the party is ripe." 

His voice was deep, it rumbled like thunder in the distance and held an odd cant that Hypna assumed came with being an immortal being. A moment passed after Oberon finished speaking before the din picked up again. The musicians played with renewed harmony, and the anticipation that had been held by those gathered started to ease now that they were given permission to let loose.

G  
"Saved by the bell." Golborne says as slightly loosens his grip just a bit. "So friend, do you want to finish here or do you want to rob the party of first dibs on my ass? Golborne says as he continues to lick and kiss the dripping mess away as the dwarf shivers above him.

H  
It took a moment before the dwarf pulled back. "Well? What are you waiting for, get on the damn table." It seems he didn't hear the first part of the question, "I hope you're ready to get ruined early on." 

Hypna rested with her elbows on the table for the moment, eager for the show that was about to start. Once Golborne moved, the dwarf stood up and stepped back while he stroked his cock and waited.


	5. Love Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This RP session was a collaboration between @Needsplot and @GoblinHypna on twitter.  
> Golborne © @Needsplot  
> Hypna © @GoblinHypna
> 
> This is part two of many. Beginning by starting almost exactly where part one left off. Golborne takes Hypna up on her offer to leave the city for a while. Little to say, the two enjoy their (partly forced) time off from work. See what kinda fun these two can get into while they spend time in the forest far from the city life Golborne has known his whole life..
> 
> This chapter the Party is in full swing Golborne is on full display as he quickly bites off more than he can handle. Good thing Hypna's there to pull him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golborne is a goblin thief who has a knack for getting in trouble. He currently owes a large debt that requires him to earn enough gold to live another week. He needs to get that money by any means necessary... This city has plenty of homes for a cat burglar to make ends meet, but sometimes it's not enough. He's learned to value his time and charge accordingly.
> 
> Hypna is a high ranking member of a cartel that has begun operations in the city. And for now, she has set up shop at the Bull and Wheel Inn as a cover.
> 
> Be sure to read the first part of these rp sessions.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530470/chapters/43919365

G  
Oh well, guess it's going to be plan B from here on. With a flourish, Golborne pulled himself out from under the table and stood himself on the table in front of the dwarf. He was facing him as Golborne pulled open his shirt to reveal his bound and tied body pushing his pecs up and highlighting his muscle. He could feel more than a handful of eyes on him as he began the strip-tease for the impatient man. Slowly he turned to reach down and break away his pants from the bottom as his swollen balls and cock hang in the slightly loose fitting cock-ring. With a slow drop, Golborne does the splits, letting his ass hang just off the edge and at crotch level of the dwarf. 

"Let's give everyone a good show, huh?" He says as he mentally looks towards Oberon. If he couldn't save himself for the big guy then he needed to put on a good show.

H  
The dwarf was definitely not the only one watching, as one of the first people to stand up and really do something, Golborne caught the attention of people all over, dozens of heads swiveling to watch him as he stepped up on the table and stripped. Hypna watched carefully, still nursing her drink. Others in the area cheered, some whistled, and the hum that had halted when the archfae made his appearance picked back up. Not everyone was watching Golborne, but he had an audience. Including Oberon.

Impatience didn't begin to describe the dwarf, he huffed and his hands grasped at air uselessly until Golborne pulled his pants away and slid down so effortlessly. Rough hands grabbed onto his thighs with no hesitation, his grip ironclad as he squeezes Golborne's muscular thighs before stepping a bit closer. Even though Golborne had spent time spit-polishing the dwarf's knob, he paused to dig around in his pockets before pulling out a small, clear vial. He popped the cork and cool, odorless oil poured forth onto his waiting fingers. 

The dwarf was such a complainer as he took a few moments to prep Golborne's eager and waiting hole. Once he was satisfied he wouldn't be going in dry, he braced his hands on Golborne's hips and lined himself up before slowly pressing forward to bury himself deep in the goblin's bowels. He let out a low rumble in his chest that let out into pleased groan with each inch sunk inside. 

The dwarf savored the first moment he hilted inside Golborne, his eyes closing for a moment before he began to pull back and then thrust forward. Short strokes that began to lengthen with time, picking up the pace till he was really drilling into him. Words seemed beyond the dwarf for the moment, panting as he pounded him.

G  
Golborne was pleasantly surprised at the generous use of lube. Dwarf's were always a bit more girthy than most. As the Dwarf fingered him Golborne would clench every-now-and-then to pull him in deeper as he lay there propped up on his elbows and looking back at his new friend. He could see the crowd gathering around him, cheering and eyeing down as he shivered and moaned for the dwarf. If any of them were professionals like he was, they might have caught on that he was mostly acting...

"Oh shiiiit it's soooo big." Golborne moaned out as the dwarf slid in. "You're gonna ruin meeeeee..." Golborne was puffing up his chest and leaning back into the dwarf as he started to piston in and out of him, all the while gasping and 'flinching' with every other thrust. Between his legs, his ring wearing dick stood at half mast as the dwarf ramped up to full speed. 

"Come on big guy," Golborne pleaded back to his dazed friend, "give it to me like ya' mean it."

H  
Hypna grinned at Golborne as he sweet-talked the dwarf, she could see how red the dwarf's face had gotten over Golborne's shoulder. She sat up on her knees, leaning over the table to drag one of her black-painted nails over the binding where his sensitive nipples would be. 

"Ya damn greedy bastard," The dwarf grunted, "Yer gonna get it when it's ready, n-not before!" He'd been moments from bursting when Golborne was under the table, the Host of the party arriving seemed to have been enough of an interruption that it was taking him a bit more time to work up to where he was before. The dwarf wouldn't let anyone know he had performance anxiety now that so many people were watching, if anyone asked he was clearly a paragon of stamina! 

As he kept hammering away, he tried not to think of the eyes on him, judging. One of his hands left Golborne's narrow hip and instead slammed down right between his shoulders, pushing him forward and down against the table. Using a little extra leverage, he put his weight forward as his strokes got shorter, faster, and his cock began to throb and drool again. "B-beg for it, ya slut," The dwarf growled, part of him wished he had just given Golborne a hot facial and left, but there was definitely an appeal to being the first one to mark his ass for the night.

G  
As Hypna toyed with Golborne's binding he couldn't help but give her a discrete nervous look, but that was quickly replaced with a look of surprise and then brief irritation as he gets pressed into the table. He hated when they made him beg, but he can't blow it now. This was less about his own fun and more about getting the ArchFae's attention. It's not the first time he's swallowed his pride. 

"P-Please!" Golborne said in the best 'begging' voice as he looked up over his shoulder, "Fuck me like a real slut, I want it so baaaad." His hands wander back and pawed at the sides of the dwarf, like a dog asking for scraps. "I love you cock so much, Please, Sir, give me more~"

H  
Hypna had to hide her laugh by swigging the rest of the booze the nice man had brought them before. She still chuckled and grinned as she watched him get pinned down, almost laughing again when he sadly pawed at the dwarf.

This seemed to satisfy the weak requirements the dwarf needed as he held Golborne by the cheeks of his ass as he slammed home the last few thrusts, finally 'giving in' as he pumped a few shots to coat Golborne's ass for its next visitor. With the first throb and shot, the dwarf had let loose a war cry like he was conquering new land for his people. It died off fast into a happy moan, giving a few more thrusts for good measure. As he pulled his now shrinking, wet dick from Golborne's ass, he gave one of his cheeks a spank. "Good...Good slut...I'm gonna go find that elf..." 

Barely tucking himself back into his pants, the dwarf left in a post-orgasmic haze that left him looking a bit drunk. With the space behind Golborne now vacant, a small group had formed a ring around this end of the table, watching the two goblins. They were mostly men, a few women peering over as well.

G  
As the dazed dwarf left his slightly gaped ass, Golborne reached for his drink that was still resting on the tabletop and took a much-needed drink. 

"Glad that's taken care of." He says to Hypna as she smirked down at him, "I don't think he's gonna give us any trouble for tonight." But considering the crowd of horny party goers circling around them like a bunch of vultures, Golborne was certain he was going to be busy throughout the whole night. Hopefully, he would be treated better by the others than the dwarf. Some dirty talk and roughness can be fun though...

"So... who enjoyed the show?" Golborne asked Hypna, but loud enough for the crowd to hear. He clenched his slightly stretched ass a few times, just to let the load from his first romp seep out slightly.

H  
Hypna hummed to herself slightly as Golborne's words were clearly heard by the crowd. A skinny human who looked like he was just shipped in from a farm raised up one of his hands without thinking before realizing it, blushing and pulling his hand back down...down into his pants. "You already caught some important attention with that move." She pitched her voice so the crowd didn't hear her. The Archfae had his attention stolen by a pair of gnome twins quite literally offering him a giant cream pie, the plate so big they had to hold it between them. 

Hypna climbed up on the table to sit next to Golborne for a moment before she leaned over him and groped the cheeks of his ass, squeezing them as she spoke to those gathered around. “If you enjoyed the show, make sure you give our lovely entertainer here a 'tip'," She winked before sitting back and giggling to herself. She was a little buzzed. 

There were hushed whispers near them before a slight, androgynous elf stepped forward. They got on their knees and buried their face in Golborne's ass, eating the load of cum out of his ass like a professional tongue wrestler.

G  
"Ooooooh," Golborne shuddered as his rim was lapped out and dipped into by the elf's quick tongue. It's been far too long since he had gotten a good rim job. He gently closed his eyes and smiled to himself, his ears folded down as he rocked back and forth from the deep licks. He reaches back and spreads his cheeks even further open as he bites a lip. 

"Yeah, baby. Clean me real good for whoever's next in line." He spoke out slightly dazed as he felt his dick starting to reach full mast.

H  
Hypna found what she'd probably be doing till someone else asked for her attention, it was going to be fun to tease and play with Golborne while he tried to please the crowd and catch the attention of the Archfae. She teased the ridges of his ears with her soft fingers,

The elf expertly swirled their tongue inside Golborne, wriggling the warm muscle and burying their face against Golborne's cheeks till they seemingly had enough and pulled back. They bit the cheek of his ass playfully, leaving a small mark before stepping back into the crowd. 

Several of the voyeurs had their hands in their pants or had let themselves out, hands busy teasing while whoever was going to be next plucked up their courage. A few had even started switching hands with each other, or had taken the liberty of dipping their hands in someone else's pants. 

Next up was the skinny human from before. He stepped right up between Golborne's legs, dick already out in hand. He seemed to have more manners though, "Uh, C-can I have a turn...please?"

G  
Golborne leaned into Hypna's teasing fingers as he moaned from all the attention, but it was cut far too short as the elf left with a parting nibble. But things got back into it as the farm boy stepped up for the now not so sloppy seconds.

"Go on, get to riding boy." Golborne said as he held open his cheeks, occasionally giving them a shake.

The human held a beat but quickly stood up to Golborne's jiggling ass. He could easily slide his stiff prick into Golborne's stretched pucker with only a few experimental thrusts. 

"Ah-yeah, come on boy. Let's put on a good show." Golborne said as he started to rock his whole body into the human's crotch, fucking himself onto his new lover's dick letting his pecs bounce and ass clampdown.

H  
Lucky for Golborne, the farm boy made up for what he might have lacked in technique with lots of enthusiasm. He took the hint quick, bracing his hands on the table on either side of the goblin as he leaned into his thrusting. Off to a strong start, his thrusts were like hammer strikes and Golborne's asshole was the anvil. "I heard things about g-goblins, ya know, sex things? Th-this is way better than I thought..." The human pulled his shirt up and leaned back, one hand gripping Golborne's ass as he watched himself. 

Hypna snickers, "You get all the charmers, don't you?" Looking over at the farm boy, she had an idea. "You know, he likes it if you get handsy...You know?" Leaning forward, she delivered a fast and merciless slap to one of Golborne's ass-cheeks, grinning wickedly at the farm boy as a red print left by her hand began to show up nice and bright. 

A few more of those watching got in closer, dicks in hands and a few hands between thighs.

G  
"Eerk!?" Golborne let out a grunt as he jolted up from the hard slap on his ass. His face got a bit hot as he gave Hypna a side glance. He could feel the farm boy pondering on what to do with him as he kept his rhythm, wondering if he should make the bouncing globs in front of him match each other or soothe the bright pink mark.

Golborne gave a bit of a quiet whimper as his cheek stung a bit, but was met with a warm massaging hand on each cheek; pressing into the soft flesh and mashing the rod between them that kept fucking him. A moan escaped his lips as someone else got brave and started to run their fingers through his hair. A human woman was sitting next to him, lovingly petting him as if he was a lapdog sitting by the couch. But as he started to sink into the touch another sharp slap to the ass surprised him as he gasped out loud. His dick now fully hard was also starting to get some parting touches from people reaching out from behind the farm boy.

H  
Hypna grins as she watches the progression of tonight's events, her hands finding their way back to Golborne's ears. "Maybe after this one, you should lay on your back and give us more to play with." A few people murmured agreements, and more people pushed forward. And more people meant more groping hands. 

The farm boy moaned, his cock twitching. "I'm gonna cum soon, I got more in me though!" Someone from the crowd reached out and spanked the farm boy, and the crowd started cheering him on. With so much attention, he didn't last much longer. A few more pumps and he buried himself deep inside Golborne as he emptied his balls. His hands were squeezing the goblin's ass, groping him for a few moments before he began to pump his hips again. 

"Look at that, the cowboy's gun is loaded with a few extra rounds!" Someone jeered, people laughed between moans and soft gasps.

G  
As Golborne felt the farm boy start again he reached out and drank what he had left of his drink. He could feel the fizz rush to his head the moment it touched his tongue, slowly breaking down his restraints. He knew the moment someone touched one of his weak spots it was all downhill from there. He'd be full course meal in a field full of hungry party-goers, but it was becoming harder and harder to care about his self-image as he was being railed like the cheap whore he actually was. Guess the edibles were finally kicking in. Whatever the excuse was, Golborne looked back at the farm boy and said, "Flip me over stud, I got more to give the party too."

H  
The farm boy pulled back, grabbed one of Golborne's legs and turned him over while his dick was still inside him, the movement causing the farmer's seed to start to drip out around his swollen prick. It only took a moment, and once Golborne was on his back he began fucking him again, looking for his second shot.

Up till now, Hypna was a little proud and a little surprised with how she had so far resisted throwing her skirt up or putting her tongue to work. Watching Golborne as he was now on his back made that a bit harder. She'd figure something out, later though. 

The woman who'd been petting Golborne wasted no time wrapping her hand around his dick, giving him a squeeze before other hands joined hers. More hands found his chest, and now people lined both sides of the table to watch.

G  
The swirl he felt in his ass made his head spin as the slickness spun over his prostate. His sight was slightly blurred and his heart was pounding as he felt several new hands reach and grope and tease him. His dick throbs in the hands of the crowd and his nipples perk up as fingers comb through his chest hair. Slowly his voice gets louder as he moans and arches into the several hands touching him. With what little self-control he was holding onto he held a hand up to his mouth to hide the now whorish moans leaving it as one pair of fingers pinch down on his nipple. He could only shut his eyes tight as he knew what was coming, he could already feel several people closing in on his chest. The farm boy was doubling his pace and forced a gasp out of Golborne, a steady stream of pre was already coating more than a few hands.

H  
Seeing Golborne cover his mouth, Hypna's moved to grab his arms and pin them above his head. "Oh no no no, you promised them a show! You need to let them hear you too, you can't just be shy all of a sudden when you moan so nicely~" 

The farm boy found his hands on Golborne's hips, pulling the goblin back down onto him with each thrust. His legs started to shake and his face flushed, two more pumps and he was emptying a second load deep inside Golborne. He didn't get the luxury of waiting around again, someone tapped him on the shoulder and he ended up getting pushed out of the way. A line had formed behind him.

"You're going to be the bell of the ball at this rate, aren't they lucky you showed up? Say, how're your balls feeling about now?" The awful witch held his arms back with one hand easily enough as her other hand reached out and down and slipped under the bindings of his chest to find his nipple. and slowly squeeze it between two fingers.

G  
As his arms were pulled above his head he couldn't hide as he moaned to the thrusting beat. His pecs shaking up and down to match the fucking he was given. He could feel the new load seep into him as he gasps and moans as he watches with wide eyes. With a pop and a shudder, someone new stepped between his legs, a raging hard-on slapping down onto his lap before he felt the head grind against his own leaking mess. 

As Hypna toyed with him he shivered and instinctively wrapped his legs around the next person who was aiming for his stretched hole, "T-the ring...It's tight now." 

Looking down at his own junk, he could see that his balls have swollen and tightened up to the point where the ring was no longer loose around his junk. The visible veins throbbed with his heartbeat; which picked up as Hypna attacked his nipples. He let out a pitiful moan as his dick jumps.

H  
Whoever stepped between his legs now was a bit bigger than the last man had been, in both girth and length. They were taking their time for the moment, easing their way in and out slowly but not too gently, feeling out a pace. 

All those hands on Golborne's dick were pushed out of the way when the lady who had been petting him so affectionately earlier decided she wanted a taste. Lapping at the pre off of him, she opened her mouth and slowly sunk down as far as she could go, a few inches before he hit the back of her throat and she began to pull back, sucking on him in an exaggerated way. 

"Oh, is it too tight? Someone's going to want to taste you, I'm sure. Tonight's a night where we all feel great and indulge ourselves and each other, do you really want to hold back?" Hypna pulled down the bindings around his chest to expose more of it to the crowd. "Maybe I really should have brought that collar...."

G  
"T-too soooon...." Golborne moaned out as his pecs were now fully exposed. He didn't want to blow his load too soon like that dwarf. He knows he can go a few rounds, but there's a whole congregation of party-goers he has to mingle with and things just started. But it's looking like he might not have a choice in the matter. The dick ramming his ass was brutally hammering his sweet spot and the girl on his dick was lighting him up like a firecracker. 

As he spoke, someone had reached over to grope his chest. Like a buzzer going off in his head, he goes into a frantic state. Panting desperately, he rocks his body to the orgy surrounding his body. He couldn't stop his own shouts of pleasure as his pecs were mashed and groped.

Part of him desperately held on to keeping himself inline, but he couldn't hear that voice in his head over the moaning pleads in his head telling him to let go and let someone else worry. Just.... submit... Just let them take you...

Hypna could see the desperate look in his eyes as he looks into the middle distance.

H  
Knowing that look, Hypna grinned as she watched him unravel for a moment before a little voice in the back of her mind spoke up that there was something off. That little bit of panic, it was too much too fast. Despite her...well, spite, she felt a bit protective over him. How awful would he feel when the high had worn off? 

Okay, it was also partially because this was something she'd been wanting to do for a bit, and this was a wonderful opportunity. "Alright, alright, ease off him a little you vultures...." Hypna moved, lifting the skirt of her dress up and pulling her panties to the side as she moved the human woman out of the way. "You can taste him when you eat me out after this, I claim first ride~" 

With her back to the man between his legs, Hypna straddled Golborne for a moment before lining him up and slowly sinking down on his cock, she was more than wet enough after spending so long watching and waiting, only his size slowed her descent as she let herself adjust. The man fucking Golborne paused a moment before picking up the pace again once Hypna was settled in his lap.

Holding up the hem of her dress so everyone could watch, Hypna started off slow. The woman who had gotten a taste of him before had moved back to his head, petting him affectionately again. With Hypna now up for grabs, a few of the hands that had been all over him migrated to test this new goblin out. There were still plenty of hands and mouths that sought out his chest, it seemed Golborne's moans were going to be tonight's musical highlight.

Since Hypna was no longer guarding over his hands, those who had more pressing matters swooped in to make sure they were busy. Both of his hands were taken and wrapped around two of the crowd's excited members, their owners moving his hands to stroke themselves till he picked up the beat. One man throbbed powerfully, slick with pre while the other prick was comparatively calmer, both had the same insistence that he get to work.

Another man, a halfling, pushes through the crowd and stepped up on one of the benches with urgency. He makes it to Golborne's chest just as he strokes himself to completion, his thick dick nearly exploding with the first shot, leaving Golborne's chest with the first coating of the night.

G  
As Golborne felt the various bodies drip and grind into his prone body, he could feel his sanity seep from his skull and into his dick as he felt the silky folds wrap around him. The effects of edging and blue balling for the past few days have left him already on the brink of exploding, but still, he hung by a thread as his mind hung over a sea of pleasure. He could only look up at Hypna as more cum gathers in his hands and on his chest. As greedy hands scoop up the mess and spread it over his massive pecs. The sticky mess gathering in his chest hair made his nipples harden as every hand that grabbed him pulled all the more harder as his flesh rose with each touch. 

He tried to speak, but all that would come out were gasps and moans as his vision blurred and crossed. These tides of pleasure were becoming too much, but part of him wanted to dive even deeper. He looked Hypna in the eye, the one person here keeping him grounded. She was the safety rope that could pull him up if he started to drown. All he could do is have faith in her. He wanted to call out to her, to give her a sign, but as her name rested on the tip of his tongue the man plowing his sweet-spot jolted and gave him another cream-filling for the night.

And like that he fell, as his face froze in ecstasy as the ring holding him back could no longer keep the floodgates back. He let loose the boiling desire he's been saving into Hypna's welcoming folds as he let his body move on its own. Happily lapping at the cum on his chest as if nothing could ever go wrong. All he had to do was be a good boy and let them take care of him till he drifts to shore.

H  
The party was in full swing now, the mill of bodies surrounding them and the table was constantly shifting. Music played almost distantly in the background, the foreground filled with happy moans, laughter, idle chatter. To say that it was going well was an understatement, the atmosphere leaving most people with an almost magical glow. The opportunity to let loose for most people there was the main intoxicant, the host only had to sit back and watch everyone enjoy themselves. 

For Hypna, once she was on top of Golborne it was a bit harder to concentrate, even though she had a bit of a better angle to control the flow and pace of those stepping up. She liked to think she was naturally tuned to picking up the emotions of others, even with the massive overflow of people around her. So while Golborne didn't quite say her name, she could tell when she looked down at him and met his gaze that it was on his lips. She knew then that she'd be watching out for him the whole night, but that didn't mean the fun had to stop. 

Preferring to see the massive cumshot Golborne let loose as a sort of pre-emptive gratitude, she let herself lose her mind for a moment as she was pumped full, beyond full as his cum leaked out around his still-hard cock. She found herself nearly drawing blood from biting her hand, steadying herself as waves of pleasure continued to echo through her body from the small climax. She ended up pulling off of him and sitting to the side, the cream still leaking from her slit.  
A gnomish woman with bright red hair had made it her business to be between Golborne's legs next, others would have to wait their turn. It helped that she was backed up by a very large furbolg who was happy to growl at those who tried to press her out of the way. "The party favor's gonna need a little more prep first, my hairy friend!" The gnome called out in a sing-song voice. "Aren't you lucky I'm just the gal for the job?" She was prepping her hand in a tub of clear jelly that was supposed to, Hypna guessed, act as lube. 

The gnome started slow, a few of her slender fingers testing out the limits of his already well-used hole, stretching around inside him before she began to carefully work in her other fingers. The furbolg's presence caused some of the crowd to move on, only one or two people near Golborne's head continuing to demand his attention or cooperation. 

"You better not be too rough, he has to last the rest of the night you know," Hypna warned the gnomish woman and the furbolg in a friendly but firm tone.

G  
Golborne was in a constant state of bliss, but he couldn't help but whimper as the dick was removed from his now hollowed out rear end. The lack of feeling on his lower body was concerning, but it was quickly changed as he felt the gnome's touch. He didn't even hear her or Hypna talking as he smiled in ignorance. He couldn't even see the towering mass just past the gnome. Instead, he doubled his efforts on the people who were guiding his hands to their intimate areas. Bringing them to completion and letting them add to the mess on his upper body or letting them drench his hands. As one hand was left free, he used it to hook open his legs even wider as the gnome continued to add the slick lube to his pucker. It was strange, it was almost like he was going numb, but instead, he could feel static running through his gaping ass. As two, three... four fingers were working the inner-walls of his ass, he couldn't help but moan as his insides were being coated with something new and going deeper.

H  
Hypna was about to start figuring out some way she could keep a handle on Golborne, really regretting not bringing that collar and leash, when that elvish woman from before showed up. She wiggled her eyebrows at Hypna and motioned for her to open her legs. Who was she to turn down a meal to the hungry? Supporting her weight on one arm, she opened her legs and let the elf have at her. Despite the expert tongue work, she kept an eye on Golborne. She might have to move him soon, she suspected.

Once the gnome was able to sink past her wrist inside Golborne, she seemed to have decided that would be good enough. "That should be good! I mean, you know what they say about goblins, right? He seems like a pro, too, so don't worry!" She was talking to the furbolg, who watched closely with his large cock ready in hand. 

"If you break him, you're gonna have to deal with me!" Hypna snapped her fingers to get the furbolg's attention, making a gesture with her fingers to reinforce that she was watching and the one in charge here. The furbolg huffed. "I'll be gentle as a lamb, I swear." 

The gnome stepped out of the way, her hand coming out of Golborne slowly. The furbolg took her place, pressing the head of his considerable cock against the loosened hole. He paused, shifting on his feet before he decided to slide one of his massive paw-like hands under Golborne, gripping him around the waist and holding him as he lined up before starting to work his way inside the goblin. Even with the gnome previously fisting him and all the lube, it was still a tight fit. Slow going, the furbolg snorted and huffed, widening his stance and then deciding it would be so much easier if he just picked up Golborne and moved him.

G  
Golborne was could feel his insides sparking as he felt the small hand slide out of him. He had managed to free both hands and was holding himself completely open, begging for the gnome to slide deeper, but luck would have it that there was something better than her hand for the goblin slut. He could feel the old air rush around inside his cored out ass, but the warmth of one of the biggest cocks yet quickly press into him. 

It was so big, bigger than Golborne could process in his current state, but where normally he'd panic he felt joy. His heart was skipping beats as he felt the head slip in with an electric pulse to his insides. He could only toss his head back and enjoy the ride as he was picked up and pushed down onto the massive cock. He found such as strange enjoyment from the idea, being picked up and used as a literal cock sleeve. The large hands that wrapped around his entire torso made him feel so small, but what was truly amazing was the fact that the invading cock was pushing his insides to their limit. His abs were now more like a muscle gut as he could feel and SEE the cock pushing inside. 

For a moment he thought it would come out the other end, but as the Furbolg's balls slapped against his ass, Golborne goes limp in his lover's hands and enjoys the feeling of being ruined. He mumbled to himself of how much he loves this cock and whispers for him to go faster.

H  
The furbolg peers over at Hypna as Golborne whispers and begs for him to go faster. For all he knew, it seemed this other goblin was in charge and he wanted to make sure she heard that. Despite his massive size, he didn't want the humiliation of being chided by something a fraction of his size. "You heard the man! He wants a ride! I can't say no to that, can I?" 

The furbolg turned so he could sit down on the table, spreading his legs as he used both of his hands to move Golborne like a toy, up and down his massive cock, completely filling and stretching him. When was the last time he got to be balls-deep in someone? His hips thrust lazily back against Golborne's ass when he slid down the giant shaft, pressing deeper inside. 

Over a short amount of time, it got easier to wield the goblin like an actual cocksleeve, the furbolg throwing his head back to moan as he leaned back on the one hand, jerking himself off with Golborne's ass taking him like there had never been an issue for size. His balls began to tighten and clench, his thrusts pushing harder and his cock twitching inside the goblin as he got closer. 

The furbolg was openly panting and moaning when he slammed Golborne down for the final time, his balls unloading a massive creampie deep inside his ass. He kept the horny slut there, in place as his climax worked through him, lazily thrusting and grinding himself inside Golborne.

G  
The feeling of his limp body jumping back an' forth on the shaft below him was an experience Golborne has never known. He could feel his insides slide and compress with each time the massive balls slapped against his ass. His gasps were short as he felt his lungs tighten as he felt the cock head punch his insides. His eyes were already rolled back as he felt the explosion in his stomach as he got the cream filling of a lifetime. For a moment he thought that he could taste the cum as he slightly burped as everything inside was compressed, but that had to be his imagination. 

By the time Golborne was let go, he was a drooling mess, both from his ass and from his mouth as he limply hung in the Furbolg's hands. Part of him felt relief at being able to breathe deeply again, but there was still a hunger somewhere inside him. 

An orc had watched the whole thing, and as he called a few friends over. They whispered among themselves, laughing and enjoying the show as their rods rose.

H  
"Alright, you had your fun, let the guy have a rest for a moment and catch his breath." Hypna regretfully pushed the elf away from between her legs, getting up and walking over to Golborne. The furbolg was gentle as he pulled the goblin off his slick, now limp dick, what was practically a waterfall of cum following shortly. Hypna supported Golborne and walked them a little ways away from the group orgy. 

Finding somewhere a little quieter, the people here were more occupied with the free booze, Hypna let Golborne down onto the soft grass, sitting next to him to examine him and make sure that he wasn't harmed. She brushed his hair from his face, checking the response of his eyes as she moved a finger back and forth and did other little things to inspect him. "How're you feeling?"

G  
For a brief moment, Golborne could only hear a gentle ringing as he felt himself be let down and carried off somewhere. He felt a bit like a slug honestly, leaving a trail of slime wherever he went as the inside of his legs were drenched. He was glad his boots were waterproof but he might need to empty them out later. 

As he sat down, he could see the finger moving back and forth in front of him, but his brain has refused to function in his now bimbo haze. He could hear the concern in Hypna's voice and feel it in her touch, but he couldn't really understand why. He just needed 'more' and everything would be fine.

The lack of motion inside him made his guts clench and the buzz in his head waver enough to where he actually started to pout a bit as if a child woken from a nap. "M-more..." was all that he could say with his muddy thoughts as the cave walls of his ass still ached for some attention.

H  
Hypna snorted at his pouting. "Gods, that's golden. You're drunk on dick. I wasn't kidding, you really just want to be a good slut, huh?" She pets him affectionately for a moment before she noticed several shadows behind them. Turning and looking back, the orc from earlier had brought over his friends. "How's the fella holding up? We noticed how well he uh...handled himself earlier." One of the men laughed, the one talking gesturing to the obvious erections. 

Looking at them, she looked at each of them over for a moment, assessing them before looking back at Golborne. "Well, you said 'more'. These nice men have come to oblige you! Make sure you thank them properly." With a curled finger, she gestured for Golborne to come over to the men, the orc's friends fanning out in a small circle around the pair of goblins. A couple of the cocks were already offering up beads of precum.

G  
"hmmm" was all the response Hypna got out of Golborne as he leaned into the pets. And like a drunk bumble-bee he stumbles over to the orcs presenting their throbbing pricks. In his state of mind, he was drawn towards the leaking ones first as he wrapped his lips around one, lapping at the pre with a joy-filled smile. His open hands reach to the closest dicks he could see. The group of orcs were tall and bulky and their dicks resembled their stature, but the largest one of the group, who's dreadlocks and earthy green robes showed his druidic profession was eyeing Golborne's ass after seeing just how deep the goblin hole goes. A chill runs up Golborne's spine as he remembers the Furbolg and the thought of a repeat performance.

H  
"I'm sure you can do better than that, can't you?" Hypna gives Golborne's ass a swat, leaving a red print on one cheek. Knowing that he'd likely moan, she also takes the chance to push his head down further on whoever he had between his lips. "You guys liked the show before, huh? He can sure take a lot, you should definitely take him for a ride." 

The orc that was focused on Golborne's ass nods at Hypna's suggestion. Deciding it'd be a bit better for the group, he decided to get on his knees behind Golborne, and that still wasn't quite low enough so his legs spread further, his heavy balls swinging slightly underneath him. His strong hands easily adjusted Golborne's position, moving him and picking him up to sink his greedy ass down on his waiting throbbing cock. 

The orc was maybe a little arrogant, seeing how easily he dealt with that furbolg before the orc sank Golborne all the way down and buried his cock inside him in one strong thrust.

G  
Once again, Golborne is taken by another wave of pleasure as the emptiness is flushed out of him. He does his best to let out a slutty moan, but can only gurgle around the large orc cock in his mouth as it pushes into his throat. His insides gave no resistance to the invading rods but sucked oh so right as he was lifted off the cock and impaled further on another. 

His hands were getting harder to move as most of his motor skills were being clouded over from the rough fucking he was taking. The orcs were enjoying the show, but the ones getting the hand-jobs were forced to move Golborne's hands themselves as they waited and watched him spit-roast himself on orc cock. 

Golborne's own dripping prick was currently flopping with the motion, some drops landing on the orcs heavy swingers as he bounced him in his lap. A thought crossed his mind at the idea of the two orcs touching tips inside made him go into a frenzy as he lapped at and clenched harder in hopes of making the large studs fuck him faster.

H  
One of the orcs who had given up on Golborne's hand had a better idea struck him. "Hey, hold him still for a sec," He said to the leader of the group. He too got down on his knees, and with some careful positioning pushed himself into Golborne's ass, right next to the other orc's larger dick. He let out a pleased groan at both the friction from the other orc's cock and the heat and clenching muscles of Golborne's bowels. 

Slowly, the two figured out a rhythm before picking up a confident pace, pistoning both of their cocks at an even pace so that while one was pulling out, the other was pushing in and Golborne's prostate was constantly getting slammed into, the whole process made easier with the copious amounts of pre leaking from both men. 

Once they figured out a pace and got underway, a third orc that Golborne had been sucking on held the goblins' head in his hands and began to face-fuck him, eager to blow off some steam since the goblin was too overwhelmed to do a very good job on his own.

G  
The sensation of a second dick moving inside him sent him spiraling into madness as Golborne felt his body stretch to a new limit. His ass should be torn to pieces, yet somehow he was wrapped around their cocks like a living condom as both plow away at his button. His eyes crossed and cock throbbed as he was filled with cock at every hump, but he couldn't help but gag a bit as the cock in mouth started to face-fuck him. His eyes watered from the lack of oxygen, but his training as a proper whore kept him from panicking and using up what air he had. With a free hand he goes to cup and tickle the large green balls that slapped at his chin to help him cum faster. His own cock slapping helplessly against the muscle gut of the orc below him as pre sticks to his flesh and clings to the two of them.

H  
Golborne's efforts to get off the orc using his mouth and throat faster paid off, but the way he decided to finish caused a bit more trouble. His heavy, sweaty balls throbbed and pulled up close to his body as he pushed Golborne's head all the way down his cock, so that he was forced to gag, and the orc's dick pushed into Golborne's throat. 

Great, fat ropes of cum shot straight down the goblin's throat. Thankfully, once he was mid-orgasm, the orc pulled back and stroked himself off the rest of the way over Golborne's face and chest, drenching him again with hot cum. One of the orcs inside him got off next, his veiny member throbbing with each rope of cum shot into Golborne. He doesn't pull out right away either, holding Golborne's weight and keeping him still while the first orc, the leader of the group, pounded out a few, more powerful thrusts before he came too. 

When both orcs pulled out of Golborne, they left a sloppy mess. All three of them muttered words of praise, setting Golborne down on the grass again. Hypna moved to let Golborne put his head on her lap, petting him as the three orcs laughed amongst themselves, making comments in orcish that she didn't understand. The group turned to leave, but the leader of the group stopped and turned back to the two. 

Fishing in one of the pouches on his belt, he dug out and offered to Hypna a little wrapped parcel. "He looks like he's going to need a break and to catch a little bit of rest, this will help. Make sure you tell him how much we enjoyed him." He winked and then left with the others. Hypna unwrapped the item, it looked like a biscuit. Just from the smell, she could tell that it was made with specific herbs that would keep someone going where they'd usually run out of breath. She wondered if she'd have to get someone to cum on it before Golborne would eat it.


	6. Mouthful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This RP session was a collaboration between @Needsplot and @GoblinHypna on twitter.  
> Golborne © @Needsplot  
> Hypna © @GoblinHypna
> 
> This is part two of many. Beginning by starting almost exactly where part one left off. Golborne takes Hypna up on her offer to leave the city for a while. Little to say, the two enjoy their (partly forced) time off from work. See what kinda fun these two can get into while they spend time in the forest far from the city life Golborne has known his whole life...
> 
> This chapter Golboorne manages to pull his head back on straight and lets Hypna finally have a little fun as they enjoy the party's side attractions. Meeting a few important people on the way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golborne is a goblin thief who has a knack for getting in trouble. He currently owes a large debt that requires him to earn enough gold to live another week. He needs to get that money by any means necessary... This city has plenty of homes for a cat burglar to make ends meet, but sometimes it's not enough. He's learned to value his time and charge accordingly.
> 
> Hypna is a high ranking member of a cartel that has begun operations in the city. And for now, she has set up shop at the Bull and Wheel Inn as a cover.
> 
> Be sure to read the first part of these rp sessions.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530470/chapters/43919365

G  
All Golborne could do was shudder and gag as he was filled to burst, his dick squirts and drips a second loadout as the leader finished. He was in a blissful daze as the was set down into the grass, he couldn't move his body at all from the exhaustion alone. For a brief moment he simply basked in the mess of a state he was in, the after taste of orc cum was addictive. But it wasn't long till he felt something prod at his mouth and instinctively he opened his mouth. It was a bit more fluffy and soft than a dick, it took a moment for him to realize it was food. He slowly nibbled on it and slowly he started feeling his legs. His mind was still foggy, but the body was still willing and soon able. 

H  
"You did a good job, but you need to take a moment and rest, okay? We don't need you hurting yourself."

G  
Soon his vision was clearing up and as he looked out into the party going on, he spotted something interesting. At first, he thought someone brought a horse into the party, but he soon realized that the muscular man on top was attached. It was a centaur, a first for Golborne. He wasn't approaching him, but Golborne could see the literal horse cock throbbing in need as the party around him was in full swing. Like a broken record, Golborne could already see his legs spreading as his hands reach down to stretch his hole as best he can as the other gropes his chest to restart his engine.

H  
Hypna was watching the rest of the party, reminiscing about the first time she had participated. She was admittedly, a little jealous of Golborne not only for enjoying the party for the first time but the state he was in. She wondered if he'd remember it when it was all over. When he started moving, she looked back at him, and followed his line of sight to see the centaur.

"...Oh are you fucking kidding? No. No, bad slut. You can't take something that big, it will literally kill you." She grumped a little and pinched his ears, pulling on both of them. 

"I have watched your friend tonight. His performance is admirable." 

The deep voice, rich like dark soil, caused Hypna to turn her head suddenly. Not but a few feet away was the great archfey himself. He had left his throne, presumably to enjoy the party like everyone else. 

Feeling suddenly scrutinized and judged, Hypna couldn't help but blush as she bowed her head and replied. "He is extremely willing, even if his body is not quite able..." What title do you use for an Archfey? "My lord." That'd have to do. 

"I see that his mind is lost. Lost due to lust. It looks like he's truly giving in to his deeper desires for if not the first time, the first after a long period." 

Hypna nodded, keeping her head bowed when she spoke. "H-he's...numb, partially. I put a spell on him a couple of days ago to heighten his senses, but it wasn't...." 

"Did you bring him here to ask a gift of me? To enjoy himself?" 

Hypna paused, thinking. It was best to be truthful. "I thought it might be a good idea to ask if you'd grant him a gift, perhaps lift some of the numbing effect or..." She trailed off. "I didn't think this would happen. But I'm glad he's at least enjoying himself."

G  
The pull on his ears were a bit of an irritation, but all it manages to do is keep him at the end of his leash as he whimpered and shut his eyes. The deep bass that rumbled in the back of his head was of no concern to his lust drunk mind. That was the point of letting go, wasn't it? Whatever happens, would happen and he'd be happy to take it. The ring in his ears was lowering slightly if only to take simple orders. He was only getting about half the conversation that was happening behind him, but he couldn't piece together enough that he needed to be paying attention. 

He took the ear pulling as a sign he needed to be good and behave so he took the opportunity to assume a more submissive position on his back as best he can.

H  
Hypna's hand rested on Golborne's chest, petting his hair there as a soothing gesture for herself, and she was hoping it would placate him for the moment. It wasn't every day you talked to an Archfey, someone powerful enough he could snuff her out like a pesky bug if he had the whim. She kept her eyes down, and her body was half-turned as she interacted with him.

After she spoke, Oberon was quiet. He was thinking, but Hypna couldn't be sure what the hell it was about. She didn't dare say anything, enduring the tension until he spoke again.

"I am impressed with both his need to please, and his own pursuit of his pleasure. You mentioned he is numb?" The Archfey leaned all the way down and produced a ring in his hand, offering it to Hypna to take. "Give this to him when his mind clears. It will heighten his senses while he wears it. Mostly touch, but the others as well." 

The ring was just big enough to slip around a finger, she was pretty sure that's what kind of ring it was. Made of smooth, polished wood that was so shiny it was easy to mistake it for stone or metal. There were vines carved into it in a decorative fashion. When Hypna looked back up to thank the Archfey, he had left. There were flowers blooming where he had been standing.

G  
It was strange how easy it was to just slip into a nap as Hypna soothed and smoothed out Golborne's chest hair. He had gotten to the point where he could almost lucid dream the party going on. He was at peace for what felt like ages, strange how it happened here at the world's biggest orgy. But as he started to drift even deeper, something snagged. He couldn't sleep through the biggest orgy of his life, there was something important he had to do... something... important... for fuck sake slut WAKE UP-  
With a jolt, Golborne sat up from his sleeping form and looked around. Hypna was holding him as he slept but was startled as he bolted up. The party was still in full swing, but the two of them seemed to have kept to themselves as everyone continued their fun. 

"How... how long was I out?" Golborne said as he rubbed his head. The ringing of his lust still continued, though his erection seemed to relax a bit.

H  
Hypna ended up jumping when Golborne suddenly jolted up, relaxing slightly after. "Uh...out? Like, sleeping? I don't know, ten minutes maybe? You needed the rest, honestly. How are you feeling?" Her head tilted to the side slightly. She still had one hand on him, both of them sitting down on the soft grass. "What do you remember?" 

She held the ring in the palm of her other hand, not sure where to put it. She wasn't going to slip on a gift meant for someone else, not without their permission, and she wasn't too sure about the integrity of her dress for the whole night.

G  
"I remember blacking out a little bit after you started to take a ride..." Golborne said as he rubs the back of his neck, his throat was a bit rough, but the empty tingles below him was pretty concerning. "I think I remember a few orcs... and... a centaur??" Golborne said as he slowly reaches to see how ruined his ass was. The lubed remains from his lust drunk rampage was still pooling out below him.

H  
Hypna reached out one hand to show him the ring, offering it to him in the palm of her hand. "The host of the party came by, he likes your spirit and will-do attitude. He told me to give you this but don't put it on until after the party. It'd probably break your mind if you wore it here." If he took the ring, she'd curl both her arms around her knees, sitting beside him.

"It's supposed to make you more sensitive, like the spell I cast. Also, I think you have to thank those orcs or the furbolg for wearing you out enough that you didn't have the energy to go get yourself killed by a horny centaur." She snickered a little.

G  
The ring before him was the price he's been working so hard to get, a way to gain back his own pleasure in ring form. Maybe it had extra effects, but it didn't matter if he finally got what he needed. Although, this is Fay magic after all. He gently gripped the ring with his fingers, perhaps being too cautious to not have it slip onto his finger by mistake. 

"I know where to keep this." He says as he reached for his boot and slid the heel back. A small compartment was hollowed out there. "It should be safe here, you sure he's not going to be mad for not putting it tonight? I kinda hope he doesn't ask for a repeat performance." Golborne says as he pats the heel shut.

H  
Hypna opens her mouth. Did he say to give it to him after the party exactly? Her brow furrows as she stops and thinks, trying to remember his words exactly. They were tricky like that. "I don't think he'll be mad. I told him that I cast a spell on you, and it's probably dampened here but I really don't think it'd be a good idea to put that ring on. He was impressed, though. I kind of was too, you took all that without even blinking. Not planning on a second time?"

G  
"Well... maybe?" Golborne says with a shrug, "It's kinda scary letting yourself unravel, you're never sure if you can pull yourself back together later. So long as I have someone to pull me in when things get too intense I think I'd be good. So I guess? But I'd hate to make someone babysit me the whole night. I take it I was pretty needy throughout my show." Golborne said as he fingered his loose ass, he was a bit shocked at how easily he slipped in his fingers, he was a bit scared to widen them to see how far he'd gape. "But I mean, if you're fine with being my dom for the night then... I won't say no..."

H  
Hypna hummed and thought on it. She stared into the distance for a bit before speaking. "So, we kind of have a good thing going, yeah? I can watch out for you, keep you safe, and provide all sorts of fun potions and spells. I don't mind taking control for you tonight so you can enjoy the orgy without worrying about your safety, but I think it's fair that I get something in return. I have needs too, ya know?" 

Her ears twitched slightly as she thought and picked her words. "To be clear, I'm not asking that you personally fuck me silly. I can tell you aren't crazy about doing something that you don't get much out of. I mean, I wouldn't say no, but if you can hook me up with someone who can, or does for me what I'm doing for you tonight? I think we can work something out."

G  
"Oh so you think I like taking it up the ass more than pussy, huh?" Golborne said as he crossed his arms and smirked, "I don't have any problem fucking you back into a coma, or did you forget our first night? I'll admit, I've learned a little bit more about myself these last few days, but I'm still a lady's man. I can do both on either end and I can be whatever you want me to be." 

Maybe it was a bold claim, but Golborne was confident he can do it.

H  
Hypna clicked her tongue. "I meant less taking it up the ass, and more being in charge. It's kind of funny because I think we're both looking for the same thing, we want to be able to not worry about someone else and just enjoy ourselves. Right? Both roles can be enjoyable but sometimes it's nice to take the road less traveled." She was rambling. Before she started ruminating on specifics, she caught herself and almost tripped over her tongue with how fast she spoke. "It doesn't matter, the specifics don't matter. Fuck. Okay." She took a deep breath before talking again. "I have some ideas. I kind of wish I brought that collar now, though."

Standing up slowly, she kind of wobbled to her feet before offering Golborne a hand up. Once he was standing, she decided to strike. Both of her hands went for his nipples, aiming to catch both of them between her fingers with each hand. "Time for you to play the part of a good pet, yes?"

G  
"F-FuCK!" 

How many times was he going to get his nipples attacked by this woman before he'd learn to expect it, Golborne wondered. But all he could say at the moment was, "Y-Yes ma'am- Yes ma'am." As his ears tucked back and his knees buckle as his dick springs back into action. It's almost embarrassing how quickly he can get going with the same trick.

H  
With almost a purr, Hypna let go of his nips to give him a little pat on the head. "Now, where first...." She looked around the orgy, trying to pick out something different among all the writhing bodies and flowing juices. Her ears perked up when she spotted a goblin standing up on a table, with a sign set up by his feet. 'Free Samples'. Confident that Golborne would follow behind her, Hypna set off through the crowd to see what these samples were.

Getting closer, Hypna saw more of what the goblin had set up. He had three men and a woman standing by, with signs hanging around their necks that each listed a different flavor. She waited until Golborne caught up before she approached. "Hey, fill me in about what you have here?" 

"Oh, you are in for a treat, let me tell you! I, the ingenious....uh..." The goblin almost gave his name. "Alchemist. I'm a GREAT alchemist, and I've made a magnificent potion! Or several, rather! This lovely mixture will make you irresistible to anyone who can get a taste, you'll have paramours lining up to make appointments to 'eat out', if you know what I mean!" He gave a cheesy wink. Hypna waited patiently for him to get through his little speech. "Coming in several flavors! This potion changes your uh, sexual fluids to taste much more palatable! Never again will you have to worry about a partner with a bad diet! Not taste-wise, at least. Heh."  
The goblin pointed at the "free samples" lined up, a few people already taking a taste. "Tonight only, I'm offering all here the chance to try my samples for free! Free! We've got 'Caramel'," He pointed to the woman, she looked half...something. Maybe she'd been changed with alchemy in more ways than one, she had pointy ears and a large foxtail.

"A favorite with the ladies, 'Chocolate'," A dwarf sat on the bench with the others, his hair was shaved into a mohawk and he wore a leather harness on his chest. Ginger hair covered his body, and the elf with the talented tongue was currently enjoying what he had to sample.

"Of course, we can't forget strawberry!" The next man was human, he had strawberry-blonde hair and freckles covering his body. He was lean and tan, and sat with his legs stretched out. He was giving Golborne a long look, licking his lips.

"And to finish us off is another fan favorite, 'Mango'!" The final 'sample'...a hulking minotaur. Hypna looked him over, his massive prick standing tall and proud. He seemed to be dripping like a broken faucet, dollops of creamy pre dripping down his shaft.

G  
Golborne rubbed his sore nipples as he followed Hypna to the free samples the Alchemist had lined up for the party. Listening to the choices and seeing the ones providing it, Golborne felt he leaned towards the fox girl. He always preferred salty over sweet, caramel or chocolate sounds good. He does like Mango, but seeing the imposing size of the minotaur... well Golborne already had enough cock in one night to get drunk off it; better not push it too soon... for now. 

Seeing the open space in front of the fox girl, Golborne stepped up and asked, "This spot open?" As his head meets her dripping sex perfectly as he stands up to the plate.

H  
The fox girl has her legs spread wide, and her tail wraps around the back of Golborne's head as he leans in. "Free for now! Just make sure to watch the teeth~" She gives him a little wink and that seems to be permission enough. 

Just as advertised, her nethers taste like fresh caramel. Her vulva and clit are puffy and swollen from all the attention she's already received tonight, there's a faint after-taste that a few people had decided to go further than simply oral as well. She lets out a sigh as she feels Golborne's mouth against her, her slim and slender body relaxing. "Can you believe I'm actually getting paid for this? Amazing."

Hypna was sorely tempted to sample some of the offered up flavors for herself, but for now, she was going to keep an eye on Golborne. She followed him over to the fox girl, "How's she taste?" Plans were hatching in her mind, and she tried to keep an ear open to see if any other interesting situations would come up as well.

G  
Dragging his tongue under the fox girl's clit was a rough and slow lick, Golborne looks up at Hypna with a smile, "Taste like she's dripping candy. She also tastes like we also might find a few guys who got their dicks sugar-coated here at the party." Golborne digs deep into the caramel honey pot with his tongue and continues to scoop in and out along the walls. He figures he might as well clean out the place for the next person in line as he sucks and twists his head around the puffy flesh.

H  
In the time that Golborne was spending between the fox girls' legs, other people had come to sample the others. One or two people only gave small, experimental licks or quick tastes. A couple of others went a bit further before moving on, notably that elf woman with the magic tongue. The kobold woman from earlier also made an appearance, completely disregarding Golborne and Hypna's presence for the opportunity to choke herself on the 'strawberry' sample. 

The fox girl cooed and moaned at the goblin's expert tongue work, her hands moving to run her fingers through his hair. She wiggled slightly as he kept working. After a bit of time, Hypna tapped Golborne on the shoulder. "Alright, give the next one a try. I'm pretty curious now about all of them."

G  
"Yes Ma'am" Golborne said as he slid his tongue out of the pussy in front of him, flicking the clit one last time as he left her spit shining down there. His entire mouth felt like it was packed with liquid sugar as he smacked his lips, he was pretty sure he could spit out a cube of caramel if he let it cool. He went down one sample as he stood in front of the dwarf. The elf girl had left him a bit winded, but he was still standing proud as Golborne lined up in front of him. There was a bit of hesitation from the dwarf as Golborne noticed the slight limp to the chocolate fountain, Golborne must have figured he's not into men, but a BJ was a BJ. 

"So the boss man, don't mind us taking multiple samples, does he?" Golborne asks as he leans in close to the dwarf's chocolate fountain.

H  
Hypna shrugs. "If he does, can he do anything about it? I'm sure if he has a complaint, we can settle it nice and friendly." She looked over at the goblin Alchemist, he was busy shouting about his product and the 'free samples'. Looking over at the flagging dwarf, Hypna hummed. 

The top of her dress had mostly managed to stay on so far this night. Standing beside Golborne, she pulled (and ripped, sadly) the neck of her dress down to expose her chest too. She winked at the dwarf, "Is there enough room down there for two?" Sinking down to her knees, she waited for a reply or permission, her hands clasped in her lap as she watched her fellow goblin working hard.

G  
"I suppose I be enough dwarf for everyone. " The dwarf says as he eyes down the green valley. Golborne took the opportunity to give the now erect cock a quick lick. He could taste just a hint of chocolate but he needed to work for it if he wanted a mouth full. He ducked down to his knees as he worked the balls swinging below which were held in a cock ring to match the harness the dwarf wear. Golborne kissed and sucked till he could see beads of pre form on top.

H  
Hypna stood up, petting Golborne for a moment. "Good boy, keep it up." She saw the fat drop of pre sitting right at the crown of the dwarf's cock and couldn't resist. Leaning forward, she licked off the bead with the tip of her tongue before coming back to suck the head before opening her mouth wide, letting out some of the extra tongue length she had hidden to drag up the bottom of his shaft. She sunk down as far as she could go in one swoop before pulling back and off, licking her lips. 

Stepping back, she nudged Golborne to take her place. "Fun. Sweet. I don't think I'd want that all the time though. What do you think?" She asked Golborne.

G  
Leaning up and taking a tongue dip himself, Golborne smiles back at Hypna, "Sweet, but yeah I feel only chocoholics would want to keep this. But then again, it's just the pre. Imagine what his load might taste like. I bet it's rich like the rich stuff the nobles stuff their faces with." Golborne says as he strokes the shaft of the dwarf. "Hey, do you think if we make him cum, it'll look like a chocolate fountain or a chocolate-dipped banana?"

H  
Hypna hums. "Why don't we find out? I bet this will end up selling a lot to any lesbian couples...." She snickers a little, pressing in beside Golborne to stand next to him and work on the dwarf as well. One of her hands reached under the dwarf to cup his balls, gently hefting them and carefully giving him a small squeeze. Her other hand found Golborne's chest, where she began to tease his pecs by drawing the tip of her nail on his skin, occasionally moving to circle around the areola of one of his nipples before moving elsewhere. Her own mouth got to work, sucking up the side of the dwarf's shaft and making sure to leave room for Golborne to work with her.

G  
Biting back a moan, Golborne quickly got to work as he continued to work the balls. Licking and kissing the dwarf cock and balls as he worked up the side to suck the shaft with Hypna. His own moans working in his favor as he double teams the dwarf with Hypna. 

The dwarf was letting his head lean back and he moaned out freely as the two continued to work him. Slowly he started to pinch his own nipple under his beard and harness as more and more pre started to drip down his cock. Between the two down there they tongue wrestled to get the rich flavor that came down, as it started to become richer and richer with each drop. His cock was starting to throb in protest to the ring, and Golborne was now started to follow as he started to fall back into his lust drunk state, but only slightly.

H  
Hypna echoed their moans, nearly purring against the dwarf's shaft. Her hand left the dwarf and took over Golborne's chest while her other hand pressed on the back of his head, only a slight pressure but insistent and constant to push him to take more of the dwarf. Of course, she was happy to add in her own licking and sucking.

As the dwarf got closer and closer, she pushed Golborne further. At one point she leaned over and nipped at his ear, "You're doing a wonderful job, show how good you are and finish him off." She slowly rubbed the tip of her finger around his left nipple, hoping she'd wind him up if she went slowly.

G  
With a gagged moan, Golborne took in as much as he could as he was pushed down to the base of the thick dwarf cock. He looks up as best he could as he felt the throbs in the back of his throat as he moans his heart out. As his chest and nipples were teased and rubbed, his own dick was painfully hard. Strangely enough, Golborne's hands went to his back, holding them in place as if he was cuffed in place. Rapidly he took in the dwarf, lapping at the chocolate drips between each suck. 

It wasn't long before the dwarf was at his limit, the warm and wet inside of Golborne's mouth was proving too strong for him as he let loose a moan and a turret of chocolate cum down Golborne's throat. He couldn't taste any till Hypna pulled Golborne back and let the gushing chocolate coat his mouth. A few strands cover his face as his daze starts to heighten.

H  
Instead of pushing his head down, once she saw him put his hands behind his back Hypna took the opportunity to grab his wrists and hold them in one hand. She pulled him back this way, and once he was away from the dwarf's softening dick she licked some of the cum off his face. "You swallowed it all, didn't you? You're so greedy. All that cum from before and you still sucked him down too, huh?" Her tone was playful, but the smile on her lips was a bit...sharp. Something in her eyes started to look a bit more aggressive. 

Keeping a tight hold on his wrists, she skipped the "strawberry" human and stopped him in front of the minotaur. The beastly man looked at the two goblins incredulously but still flexed his pelvic muscles to make his cock twitch and jump. Enough to make the thick pre dripping down his shaft almost flick off. "Still feeling greedy?"

G  
As the two passed the human, the strawberry sample couldn't help but pout as he was skipped. Golborne on the other hand gazed up at that tower of cock that hung over head. He was sure that there was no way he could take the whole thing, it was almost as long as Golborne was high and thick enough to hold and not be able to fully grip it with one hand. The flared tip was even wider. As Golborne eyed the slab of meat before him, he was starting to have trouble making decisions and the only thing he could think was that he needed more...

"Yeph ma'am." Was all he could say as he still swallowed the chocolate remains in his mouth as he looks up at the minotaurs mouthwatering beef. With what little brain he had left, he knew he was going to have to be creative with this one.

H  
The minotaur sits back, opening his legs wide. Even though his impressive dick was already leaking, his heavy balls looked full. Maybe that's just what minotaur balls looked like though, Hypna wasn't the best judge. She stands to the side and watches for a moment before joining Golborne at his side. "I'd say there's more than enough here for even a greedy slut like you. Why don't we both enjoy this one?" Her hands both wrapped around the massive shaft and she dragged her long tongue up the side, licking off some of the pre. 

The minotaur grins and flexes, making his cock jump again. One of his large hands rests on Golborne's head, "What are you waiting for?"

G  
With Hypna and the Minotaur leading he quickly goes into action. Seeing Hypna taking the shaft, he goes to work the heavy balls below. If there was any way to describe the smell that enveloped Golborne as he planted his face into the large orbs, it would have to be the smell of pure masculinity. Everything about the Minotaur was powerful, and as he lapped and suckled away at balls he could feel the pounding of his heart beat with each throb. Golboorne lovingly did his job as he could hear the slick sound of Hypna working the shaft and feel the few drops of pre escape her as they landed on his back.

H  
Hypna ends up letting go of the shaft, and reaches down to tap Golborne on the shoulder. "Hey, I got an idea..." She even gives a little tug on one of his ears to get his attention. "Get up here, take the other side." While she waited for Golborne to listen, she positioned herself so that her hands were holding onto the lower end of the shaft, and she had wedged her side of the shaft between her tits. Not to keep the Minotaur waiting, she made sure to do what she could with her tongue and lips even though there was no way she'd be able to swallow any considerable amount of it.

G  
Giving the Minotaur one last grope, Golborne stood up and got into position with Hypna, he caught on quickly as he pressed his pecs into Hypna's boobs, lining up the pole of bull meat between both of their curves. His hands quickly cupped his own hefty pecs to mash them into the middle ring of the bull cock. His hands worked them in circles to slowly stroke this side of the shaft as he leans in to kiss and lick away at the dripping mango-flavored cum working it's way up and out of the flared head. It was sweet as a real mango, maybe even more so with how copious the pre was as both goblins tongues wrapped around and grinned around the flare.

H  
Every so often, Hypna would make sure to look over and check on Golborne, neglecting the shaft for a moment here and there. She could have done the same as Golborne, pressing her chest more against the massive cock, but she had a better idea. With both of her hands in what might be her most coordinated attack of the night, she flicked both his nipples at the same time. She couldn't help but grin, knowing what kind of effect it might have on the other goblin as she got back to work. 

With the attention of two horny goblins who were more than happy to please the minotaur in any way available to them, the minotaur looked pleased as he looked down on the two. He let out a rumbling groan as they both worked vigorously, more pre dripping from the large head as his impressive cock hardened further. Hypna noticed she could feel the steady throb of his pulse, he must be close.

G  
Golborne's tender nipples screamed out to him as they were attacked for the nth time that night as he was in mid lap. Both his lips were sealed around the side of the shaft with his tongue wrapping around the bottom of the dick. It took all he had to not clamp down his teeth and bite down on either the dick or his own tongue as he locked his jaw open and moaned into the flesh. It was a mix of pain and pleasure as his dick jumped in place as it was ignored for so long. With how the two were positioned, the tip would jump and throb just a little bit away from Hypna's lap as the two worked played with the cock between them. 

As Golborne took his lips off the dick his tongue quickly started lapping away at the surplus of pre near the tip with Hypna's as he instinctively knew of the gush of cum rising soon.

H  
When Golborne joined Hypna near the head, she couldn't help but grin and chuckle at his reaction before, the glint of a night of mischief ahead in her eyes. One of her hands reached down and gave his own neglected cock a stroke before returning to the minotaur. The bull-man was panting, his hands gripping the wooden bench he was sitting on near to the point of splintering the wood. At least, until he seemingly got frustrated with how close he was to the edge. Knowing neither goblin could likely take him in any hole, he pushed them together, squeezing them around his cock as he held both of them and manually moved them himself, jacking himself off with their bodies. 

The veritable fountain of cum that followed was impressive even by minotaur standards. At least that's what Hypna assumed. The Alchemist must have given the 'samples' an extra kick to make sure they wouldn't go dry in the middle of the party. Huge ropes of sweet-flavored cum shot out, flying out into the crowd and soaking both of the goblins thoroughly. The Minotaur didn't let them go until he was near the end of his orgasm, the bull's cock happily twitching with each shot of cum.

G  
As both pecs and boobs mashed against the log of cock, Golborne's own dick leaked into the open air as he was jerked up and down against the bull cock. He held his mouth wide open as the first geyser let loose towards the two goblins, plastering the both of their faces with the sweet concoction. The first was enough to make Golborne lean his head back to not get any more in his eye, but the falling streams of jizz was still pouring down on the two as the minotaur came on them and anyone who was nearby. As the stream of cum came to a gentle trickle, Golbonre went in to catch as much with his mouth as he licked away at the tap, slowly dragging his tongue along the flare as it twitched.

Hypna was easily able to lick away the mess on her own gift, but Golborne was left to wiping away the cum with his hands and licking away the mess as the two were finally let go. Several people were now crowding in to swipe a finger-full as Golborne cleaned himself. Several hands rubbing across his chest and a few taking time to give him a flick as Golborne moaned with a full mouth of cum.

H  
Hypna wiped the sweet and very sticky cum off her face, stepping away from the minotaur and the 'sample' table as well. When she looked over at Golborne she couldn't help but laugh a little. "I never expected to meet someone worse than me." Snickering, she went back to trying to clean herself. A few people came in to help, and help themselves to a sample without having to do any of the 'heavy lifting'. "I think I'm going to be washing 'mango' out of my hair for the next week..." She muttered.

G  
Golborne had caught most of the mango cum and was currently cleaning away the mess along with several other hands taking a finger full to taste. He had managed to clean his face, and several hands were still working his chest, but one hand was currently more concerned with squeezing his pecs. Golborne simply let it all happen as his dazed state of mind enjoyed the attention. Eventually, the crowd had left, but the hand stayed, Golborne saw Hypna as she was cleaning herself off in the distance and tried to follow, but as he saw who was groping him his heart sank and the lust drunk buzz cleared in an instant as he saw who it was. He felt chills go down his spine as a familiar nickname was whispered into his ear so that no one else could hear.

"Hey there Golden boy; guess we know if those rumors were true now, huh?" As a gentle hand was pushing the two towards Hypna.

Hypna looks back to Golborne whose eyes are wide with panic, looking towards the floor, and sober as a well-dressed Goblin walks with him with one hand still groping his chest. His hair was slicked back and a gold chain could be seen in the opening of his shirt. His hands were decorated with several gem-encrusted rings and his stubbly face wore a smirk as he walked next to Golborne.

H  
One of Hypna's ears flicked as she looked over the new goblin, a decidedly unhappy frown spreading on her face as she looked at Golborne and saw his expression. He looked like he had seen a ghost, and who was this new goblin and why did he have his hands on Golborne? Pulling her tits back into her dress somewhat, she met both men halfway. 

"A friend of yours?" She asked Golborne, keeping an eye on this new goblin. Ordinarily, he seemed like the type she'd be all over, but seeing her friend's expression put her on her guard. It was tempting to gesture for Golborne to get closer to her, but she wasn't sure exactly what was going on. Her focus shifted back and forth between checking Golborne for any injuries and looking the other man over, trying to figure out what exactly was happening in front of her.

G  
"Oh, the best of 'em." The new goblin said as he twisted Golborne's nipple and forcing a moan through his teeth. Golborne knew this man, he was a member of the guild. An info broker who was the most trusted person in there. Not in the sense that you could trust them with your business, but trusted in the sense that when he gives out information you know it's true. It was true that Golborne got most of his 'side jobs' as an escort from the guild, but it's done with discreet and safe channels. This bastard, Kwit Pickcollar, if he wanted he could post all over the guild 'advertising' him as a whore. He'd never be taken seriously ever again. 

"I was surprised to see him here though, can't say I'm complaining through," Kwit says as he gently pats Golborne on the face who flinches a bit as he bites into the side of his lip. "But I got to say, I'm more disappointed that you never introduced me to your lady friend, Pal." Kwit says as he winks towards Hypna as he reaches into a bag and hands her a flower. "I'd give my name, but we all know the rules here, don't we?"

H  
Hypna's ears flicked again as she looked at the flower. It didn't look like anything she immediately recognized as poisonous...for a moment she wondered if she was being paranoid. This is supposed to be a party where everyone could relax, let go. People who violated the rules were typically dealt with harshly. Sure, Golborne didn't look too happy to see this guy, but Hypna relaxed a little. Maybe the flower helped. 

"Rules are rules, I'm sure you know. You might be familiar with my Boss, but tonight's not a night for business, is it?" She smiles slightly before looking at Golborne. "Are you okay after what happened with the minotaur there? He was pretty vigorous."

G  
"I'm ... fine." Golborne said as he felt a fingernail dig into his back like a knife, the implication being clear. If he gave any resistance or sign he was in trouble it be over. Kwit gave no sign of his threat to Hypna and continued with their talk as if oblivious to Golborne's discomfort, "Sorry, without a name, I can't say I know who you work with, but like you said tonight's not about that. And Speaking of which, how about we get to know each other a little bit as we give poor little cum rag here some time to rest in time out? We all know he's too stubborn to actually rest a bit if his work ethics are any sign of that." Golborne looks a bit confused as for what he meant as Kwit tried to move them to a secluded bench area.

H  
Hypna tilted her head slightly and raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, looking over in the general direction the new goblin suggested. She opened her mouth and paused before answering, thinking better of whatever she was about to blurt out. "I'm not opposed to taking a moment..." She was keenly aware of how aroused she still was, when was the last time she had gotten off tonight? It had been a bit. Still, she had to protest at how he spoke about Golborne. "He's stubborn, yes, but I have to protest about calling him a cum rag. He's here as my guest and under my protection tonight, and my command." 

Letting Kwit guide them over to a less frequented area, Hypna took a seat once they reached their destination. She watched the two men carefully. Something was up but she couldn't tell what. Maybe it was a work thing? She could at least tell there was some tension…

G  
"Oooh, so that's how it is?" Kwit says as a hand slides in between Golborne's still lubed ass, "So you went and finally found a Mistress, huh cuck? Has she figured out just how much you get off to being humiliated? Or was that a right reserved for me? You walk around so proud and macho, but on the inside you just want everyone to see what a whore you are. Greedy little slut that he is, he's gotten off from just watching me work my magic, haven't ya', cuck?" A stubby finger worms it's way inside Golborne with no resistance, and flicks at his bruised button. Golborne couldn't help it as his dick jumped in place as he grit his teeth, he could feel Kwit's eyes on him and he knew he had to play along. 

Golborne looked at the ground as his face blushed at his leaking member, "Y-yes... sir...." Doing his best to hide his anger, luckily he always looked pissed.

H  
Seeing the way Golborne blushed and the familiar way Kwit treated him relaxed her a little more, leaning back on her hands and crossing one leg over the other as she watched the two. "What kind of magic? I'm curious." She hummed slightly as different scenarios ran through her mind. It must be a work thing. She set the flower down next to her on the bench, and though she was mostly watching Golborne and Kwit, her eyes occasionally flicked back to the party.

G  
"Well the lady wants a demonstration..." Kwit digs through his bag as Golborne sweats in his seat. He pulls out a few odd trinkets, a brightly colored pole, and a few straps of leather. "I'm sure we can give her a good show, or better yet, a good show for him..." Kwit quickly places the rod in the air horizontal to the ground, as he lets go it floats in the air as he starts to adjust a few straps around Golborne's arms and legs, and with a quick pinch the trinkets stick to Golborne's nipples as if he had ring piercing. 

The initial shock made Golborne gasp as he felt something running through his nipples, but before he could react, the straps on his arms and legs started to pull towards the pole and in a single moment he was stretched out across the bar, dick hanging in the air like a trophy.


	7. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This RP session was a collaboration between @Needsplot and @GoblinHypna on twitter.  
> Golborne © @Needsplot  
> Hypna © @GoblinHypna
> 
> This is part two of many. Beginning by starting almost exactly where part one left off. Golborne takes Hypna up on her offer to leave the city for a while. Little to say, the two enjoy their (partly forced) time off from work. See what kinda fun these two can get into while they spend time in the forest far from the city life Golborne has known his whole life...
> 
> This chapter Kwit takes full advantage of his power over Golborne while Hypna remains non-the wiser. Slight dubious consent this chapter, but mostly cuckholding and humiliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golborne is a goblin thief who has a knack for getting in trouble. He currently owes a large debt that requires him to earn enough gold to live another week. He needs to get that money by any means necessary... This city has plenty of homes for a cat burglar to make ends meet, but sometimes it's not enough. He's learned to value his time and charge accordingly.
> 
> Hypna is a high ranking member of a cartel that has begun operations in the city. And for now, she has set up shop at the Bull and Wheel Inn as a cover.
> 
> Be sure to read the first part of these rp sessions.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530470/chapters/43919365

G  
"I bet you might know this by now, but he loves to watch. Especially me..." Kwit says as he unzipped his pants as Golborne hangs over the pole. Kwit slides his dick out from his fly and drapes it over Golborne's face. Hypna could see the shocked face on Golborne as Kwit's monster-sized cock hangs over his forehead, demonstrating his dominance over him. He was clearly bigger than Golborne.

H  
Hypna watches with interest what happens next, tilting her head as she watches. Of course, her eyes widen considerably when she sees what he's been hiding in his pants. "Can you even get hard without fainting? Damn, that's huge..." She mutters. That awful need that's been nagging her becomes a lot harder to ignore. She bites her bottom lip without thinking, her hands pulling slightly at the ripped neck of her dress. She can't take her eyes off Kwit's package.

"And why does he like watching you in particular?" Hypna finds herself standing up and walking over to the two of them, her hips swaying back and forth with each step as she stopped just in front of the two. One of her fingers twirls around in a lock of her hair, looking down at Golborne and then back to Kwit. She was almost painfully aware of how wet she was after all the fun they'd had tonight.

G  
"Well Sweetheart," Kwit says as he digs back into his bag of goodies with a smirk, "I'm the one who has all the fun toys." 

Golborne was livid with the fact that Kwit was basically using his face as a pedestal for his stupidly big... vainey... musky cock. It was bad enough he was being blackmailed, but this dubious shit is pushing it. He held back the thought of biting him, which wasn't hard considering his nipples were currently being twisted by the strange nipple rings. They seemed to have punctured both, but without bleeding or hurting too much, they just seemed to faze into him.

Kwit had taken his sweet time, letting his dick slide over Golborne's face, avoiding his mouth as he left his scent smeared across the tied up goblin's face. In his hand was a hand full of stones that were multi-colored and tied to string long enough to tie off somewhere. With a flick of Kwit's wrist, Golborne felt the rings tighten around him causing him to gasp and struggle as he dangled in the air. 

"I might need to use a few extra considering he's been busy being the slut he is, but you're welcome to play with one yourself," Kwit says with a wink towards Hypna as he slaps his dick across Golborne as he writhes in a mix of pain and pleasure.

H  
Hypna hummed to herself, looking Kwit up and down again, this time paying more attention to what was in his hands. Well, slightly more attention. "My, these are some powerful toys you have. I might have to get myself some of these...." 

She stepped forward again, facing Kwit as she was just on the other side of Golborne. "I think I know what one I'd like to get my hands on first...." Hypna leaned forward and reached down to take the truly massive monster cock in her hands. Her soft hands started to continually stroke his shaft, moving after one another in one long and continuous motion. Still, right over Golborne's face. From the positioning of all three, Golborne would be able to see her arousal as easily as Kwit's cock laying across his face. 

"I've had a long night, you know? It's fun being in charge and bossing our friend around but sometimes a lady really needs to just get fucked silly, you know? I've had a little bit of fun myself but I'm really starting to get..." If she stepped any closer, Golborne wouldn't have much room left to breathe. She leaned forward, her arms pressing her tits together. "Frustrated."

G  
Golborne's ears fold back down as Hypna joins in with teasing him as she strokes Kwit's dick.

"Well we can't have that, now can we?" Kwit says as he slightly thrusts into Hypna's hand, letting his balls slap Golborne's face gently, "As for you, cuck, we're gonna have to teach you some manners. You don't leave a pretty lady needy like this. You too busy begging to be fucked that you can't give a little appreciation?" 

Golborne's face was as red as it could be, whether it was from the constant grip on his nipples, the humiliation of being a cock mat, or the fact that he HAS been a cock greedy slut all night was a mystery. He could smell the arousal now that she was practically pushing his face into her lap and he wonders why he couldn't tell sooner. Before he could muster up a response or an apology Golborne could feel Kwit sticking something inside his still lubed up ass. He could feel them pile up inside him as the weight of the toys nestled inside his gut till suddenly they sprung to life and rattled his insides to the point where he couldn't see straight as a whorish moan is ripped out of him.

"I think it's time we let someone else have some fun, huh?" Kwit says as he rolls his fingers in the air as the rhythm of the vibration followed his pattern. With his free hand he starts to stroke his shaft in hopes to start leaking a bit of pre down onto his new doormat.

H  
Hypna can't help but sway her hips back and forth in an almost hypnotic motion as she tries to find an outlet for her excitement. She grins when Golborne moans suddenly. "Oh, he's really getting into it, huh? That's my favorite sound, a happy moan." She chuckles to herself. 

Since Kwit had started using one of his hands, Hypna took one of her hands off his shaft to reach down and grab the back of Golborne's head, gripping his hair and pulling it back in hope he'd moan and open his mouth again. "I can't blame him though, I was the same the first time I came here...and I plan on it the next few times I participate too." 

Things weren't going fast enough for Hypna, though. Letting go of Kwit and Golborne, she moves back to the table she had been seated at before. "I don't know how much longer I can stand waiting," She hiked up the skirt of her dress as she propped one knee up on the bench by the table and leaned over, spreading her legs and presenting herself to the two men. Looking over her shoulder, with one hand she spanked her own ass and spread her cheeks. 

"Are you going to keep playing with him or come have a real ride?"

G  
Golborne's gasps were raspy and desperate as he was attacked on all ends. Part of him wanted to continue to dip back into his cock drunk state of mind, but the thought of letting Kwit have free range of him and Hypna made his blood go cold. He couldn't lose his cool, but God he was going to lose his mind if he didn't get free. 

"Don't mind if I do," Kwit said as he started to shift the immovable rod, causing Golborne to lean back and arch his back. His dick bounced up from the lack of attention as Golborne's nipples were twisted and pulled by something. Before Kwit left Golborne, he leaned down and whispered into his ear. 

"You cum and you're in for it, slut." And with that Kwit walked up behind Hypna and slides the top of his shaft against her clit as he lets his monster cock throb between her legs. One hand gropes an ass cheek while his thumb goes to test the looseness of Hypna's ass. "Now which of these needs the first filling?"

H  
"If he likes to watch so much, you should bring him over so he can really get an eyeful." Hypna hummed as she watched Kwit change the rod so Golborne was pulled backwards. 

Of course, once he was between her legs all thoughts of her friend had gone from her mind. She had only one thing on her mind now. Feeling his veiny, thick shaft rubbing against her wet slit and pressing against her throbbing, sorely in need of attention clit; Hypna was ready to do anything he asked as long as she got what she wanted. She shifted in impatience, letting out a small gasp when his thumb pushes through the ring of her ass. "G-gonna need lube for that one..." It was hard to think and put her thoughts into words. "You should take a trip through the front yard first..." 

As soon as she said it, Hypna's ears burned and her cheeks blushed. Was she truly so horny that she'd just gone stupid?  
G  
Kwit lifted his hand and as if on call the rod holding Golborne slowly crept towards them, but as Hypna spoke she could feel that monster dick rock back and forth, grinding up into her clit, catching on every bumpy vain as her dripping honey pot started to coat his meat stick. She might need more, but it's a start. The goblin behind her gives her jiggling ass a gentle swat to watch it shake under him and with a chuckle he says, "Front yard you say? You mean you want me to start plowing heeeere?" Kwit's lined up to lance his way into Hypna's folds, the bulbous head circling the rim of her dripping cunt and just barely pushing in before backing off. 

Golborne could only scowl as he saw Kwit tease Hypna, but a quick twist of his nipples and a few rumbling stones in his ass and he was dipping in and out of his own head. He could hear a few people gathering near them, but he was starting to get too far gone to notice.

H  
Feeling Kwit press that huge pole between her lips and right up till he was about to press into her sent a shiver up her spine, accompanied by a needy moan that turned whiny and disappointed when he pulled back away. "Yesssss, yes, I want you to fuck my pussy~ I wanna see how much of that I can actually fit inside before I break." Hypna almost sounded giddy. Her hands were splayed on the table before her, and she leaned down more on her elbows to angle her ass higher, pressing back against Kwit. 

"Don't you want to show our friend how easy it is for you to get people bouncing in your lap? C'mon~"

G  
"Heh, alright Sweetheart, just remember you asked for it." And with a sharp slap on the ass, Kwit plunges his huge cock into her. The first thing Hypna feels is the first few inches slip inside before it comes to a grind as they reach the thickened portion of the shaft. She was already about halfway down the mass and she could feel her cervix kiss the tip of his dick. Another quick spank and Kwit is setting a pace that sends Hypna's head spinning, each thrust grinds down onto her clit as her honey pot stretches to hold as much as it can. 

With one hand he grabs onto Hypna's hair, pulling her harder onto his massive cock, while the other grabs her leg and lifts it up to give Golborne the perfect view as he's helpless to watch the sloppy fuck in front of him as Hypna's dripping honey pot finally gets some well-deserved attention. Juices are flying between fucks and more than a few manage to hit Golborne in the face. The smell along with his own teasing makes his cock weakly jump in his restraints, wishing he could let himself lick up the excess mess.

H  
She got more than she asked, and once Kwit grabbed her hair and pulled her back, her eyes rolled up and back. She couldn't stop or hold back her moans, especially once he started to hammer against her cervix. With him holding one of her legs, she raised her front back up, her tits starting to fall out of her dress again as she leaned back slightly. "H-holy fuck..." 

A small crowd had started to gather at the edges near them. It was a bit of a secluded area but people still managed to find them and watch. "Heh, reminds me of that goblin and the Furbolg from earlier...wait, is that him?" Someone comments from the side.

G  
Kwit continues to rail down on Hypna as more and more people close in to see what's happening. Golborne's face was flushed from both the teasing as he felt several people look down at his prone body. 

"Well look at that, Cuck, your fans don't recognize you without being drenched in jizz. We'll fix that soon." Picking up the pace as more people started to watch, Kwit was starting to push Hypna down the full length of this cock. Beads of sweat and pre were starting to form as he pulled harder on to Hypna's body, as she shakes limply in his grip.

H  
This was, more or less, what she had been building up to all night. All the teasing, toying, petting and playing was compounded by how she had been much less sexually active than usual in the last week, even with the self-imposed punishment she had taken on she felt more sensitive than usual. Maybe sensitive wasn't the right word, not like what Golborne had been going through. No, she was just plain horny. A little spark had gone off in her head and a switch was flipped, she was going to get hers and more tonight, she was ready to fuck the whole party if she had to. 

While Golborne's friend sure did have one of the biggest cocks she'd ever seen on a goblin, he wasn't wielding it with much finesse. Hypna thought in the last lucid part of her mind that he must be lazy, not having to put much work into getting his partner off if he just relied on size. With a bit of a frustrated moan, she pressed back against him and started bouncing against his thrusts, making him move back slightly and lose his footing. "C'mon, fuck me like you mean it! Like, damn, are we not at a celebration of...of....feeling good? Pick it up, dude. G-...Our friend got me off faster with his tongue," 

Despite her tone and words, she was still as wet as a rushing river and her body was responding like she was right on the edge. Maybe she just liked to taunt people.

G  
Regaining his footing, Kwit could hear a chuckle behind him as Hypna taunted him. Hiding his irritation he grips Hypna by the Hips and tries to muscle his dick as far in as he can, but his thrusts are weak by comparison of previous lovers. It's like he's not used to working with a large pole for a dick. The sound of goblin flesh slapping each other fills the area as Kwit grits his teeth, but quickly he reaches his limit as a shot of cum fills Hypna. 

A few gasps of air later, Kwit pulls out with a slap to Hypna's ass as he steps to the side, spreads her with a few hand and says to the crowd, "Next." As he waits for the next to step up to the plate, he drapes his drenched monster dick over Golborne's face as the prone Goblin pants in distress as the rings on his nipples seem to be pulling him upward.

Golborne was starting to lose it as the smell of sex and sweat is suffocating any rational thought from his head. He wanted to let go again, he wanted to lick it clean, but Kwit sadistically kept his dick just shy of the tip of his tongue.

H  
That was more what she was after, and once Kwit unloaded his heavy balls in Hypna she seemed to settle down a little. Her legs twitching gave her away more as she just leaned forward with her elbows on the table and her head resting in hands. She chuckled and wiggled her ass as Kwit spread her open and a fat, heavy drop of their mixed juices slowly oozed out of her honey pot. He called 'Next' and Hypna hummed, "Yeah, someone's gonna have to finish the job huh?" 

She snickered but greeted the next person in line with enthusiasm and happy gasps and moans as a halfling mounted her. "Thiiiiiis is what I was expecting tonight~ If I'm not left even half as sticky as he was I'm gonna be really disappointed!"

G  
"Oh you might want to rethink that later." Kwit says under his breath as he continues to wipe the mess off his dick on Golborne's face. Once again he reaches into his bag and grabs a marker. With a quick flick of his fingers, the rings pulling on Golborne's nipples pull harder into the air. This rips a gasp out of Golborne as he squirms and thrusts hopelessly at nothing as he feels his body assaulted on both sides. 

Kwit is writing onto Golborne's chest, "Cum Rag." In bold letters as he continues to smear cum into his face and hair. Letting his dick slap Golborne one last time before he moves down to continue writing more on Golborne's body in random places. "Whore... slut... pig... Feed me... cum dump..." Several degrading words are written into Golborne's skin in bright red letters for everyone to see.

Hypna meanwhile is bouncing from the rapid bouncing force as the Halfling fucks her like a jackrabbit. Several men have lined up to take a chance at her next, stroking themselves as they watch her moan. Some are familiar faces from before, the Orcs wait for a chance at Hypna, but it seems that the Dwarf from the beginning has found Golborne hanging and degraded as he is.

H  
Now Hypna was completely occupied with the crowd that had started to form around her. It wasn't enough for her at this point to get hammered into the table, she was trying to beckon some of the men to come enjoy her mouth as well. 

The dwarf though. He clicked his tongue as he found the small gathering on the edge, and here was the goblin from earlier. "Look at you now. Really found your place, huh?" The grin he wore would look more in place on a feral wolf. He chuckled, pulling his cock out of his pants again to rest on Golborne's face. "I'd say this must be your life calling, isn't it?" 

The dwarf's eyes shot over to Kwit. "Is he a friend of yours?"

G  
"Oh yes, we go back a bit." Kwit says as he smiles and offers a pen to the dwarf, "I was surprised to find him here, but I suppose I shouldn't. I've always knew he was a cum dump, so he fits perfectly here." 

Golborne could hardly tell it was the dwarf from before, but the new musky smell of cock made him reach out with his tongue, a silent beg as the toys continued to torture him. "He's been a bit too greedy lately so I figured we'd put him in time out." Kwit says as he begins to write on Golborne's dick. "No cumming allowed!" 

Meanwhile, several people have surrounded Hypna. The halfling had finished with a blast of cum and was quickly replaced by one of the orcs who drives in hard and deep. Her mouth was taken up by an elf woman who was in need of a woman's touch as she pushes Hypna into her folds. Several people couldn't wait and have gone to simply cum onto heavy tits or back. Of which Kwit has drawn in to wipe themselves clean on Golborne. Several of the words already written onto him begin to smear with the fluids added to his body.

H  
The dwarf laughs as he enjoys slapping his cock across Golborne's face over and over till it's hard. "Oo, lookit that, punishment, eh?" He looked over his shoulder at the crowd before looking back to Golborne. Taking the pen, he deliberated a moment before deciding what to write. In big, red block letters he wrote 'WHORE' on Golborne's forehead. "There we go. His friend gets to do the fun work and he gets to clean up. He was sure enthusiastic under the table earlier. What do ya think you could get him to do first just to get a taste?" 

The dwarf rubbed the bottom of his shaft up and down the bridge of Golborne's nose, slowly, like he was taking his time. "I saw some races happening earlier. Had all sorts of toys. Maybe make him work hard before he gets a treat."

G  
"Oh ho, I was thinking that would be just the thing for my little cuck. He always had amazing stamina, fast runner too." Kwit comments as he writes "Cuck" on Golborne's leg. "I figure it might be easy money too. I'm pretty sure Cock sleeve here can take horse cock and still run like hell."

Hypna feels the flood of Orc cum inside her as the familiar empty feeling that follows is replaced with two throbbing cocks. Her stretched out pussy can feel every vein as the blessed one behind her gives her ass a spank that shakes off the loose bits of cum gathering on her body. Several cocks have moved to her front to give her a taste or add to the efforts of smearing her makeup. 

Kwit was looking over towards Hypna, he knew that the Host had given these two something, but neither of them seemed to be wearing anything that could be a boon. It must have been for Golborne, but all he has on him are his boots... Oh, of course. But he needs to get him out of this without it looking like he's flat out robbing him. The race might be his chance.  
Golborne with what little mind he had left was on the verge of tears as the dwarf cock taunted him. He knew he couldn't speak out, and if he did it just be a whorish moan, but with his eyes he pleaded to the dwarf. In some way, he hoped that he'd see that he was being used, that Kwit wasn't his friend. That Golborne could have been doing this to HIM but was nice. But of course the only thing the dwarf saw was a cock-starved "whore" eyeing his cock as drool started to leak from his mouth.

H  
Hypna was effectively gone at this point. How many times had she hit her climax now? She lost count. Two cocks inside her weren't the first time it happened but it really wasn't something she was used to either. Her mouth being occupied muffled her to some effect, even being so overwhelmed she still did what she could to make sure everyone involved enjoyed themselves. She had picked specially made make-up made ahead of time for tonight but even still, it couldn't stay perfect throughout the constant onslaught. She'd be dreaming of this night for a long time after. 

The dwarf clicked his tongue as he looked at how Kwit eyed Golborne, he knew the look of someone looking for something. A few pieces clicked together. Carefully, the dwarf asked, "He asked ya to do this right?" His voice taking a more serious tone. "Not a lot of folk end up this broken, we're supposed to be celebrating pleasure, ya know." Maybe if he could figure out what Kwit wanted, he could get it before him.

G  
"But of course," Kwit said without skipping a beat, "He's been looking for an excuse to let go of his pride for a long time. He might act like a tough guy, but on the inside, he's always been a little pig begging to be porked, just couldn't bring himself to do it in a place where everyone knows him. Now he has the chance to let everyone see the true him." Kwit says as he taps on the raging erection Golborne was sporting. "All this teasing is just building up all that pleasure till he breaks for real, and boy won't that be a sight. Probably how he caught the Host's attention in the first place." Kwit said as he pinches and twisted Golborne's nipple, causing him to go cross-eyed and leak enough pre- to make him look like he came. 

Hypna started to feel hands going for her ass more. The increase in cum was making this slick as every now and then a finger would slip in to rattle her insides as the next pair of cocks started to fuck her. She was completely surrounded by horny party-goers and as each one left to clean themselves with Golborne's body another would circle around Hypna.

H  
The dwarf couldn't help but grin. "That's what you win with the races, I think. When they hold them. The 'winner' gets crowned and...well, I couldn't really see too much with how many bodies there were but it sure sounded like they were havin' a good time." He reached back and grabbed the back of Golborne's head to make sure his face was tilted up as he rested his cock on Golborne's lips, waiting to see if he would do anything, or if the other goblin who seemed to be in charge would tell him off. 

The group around Hypna was starting to dwindle, people moved on since the area wasn't too central. Hypna was also starting to run out of steam, the sudden burst of activity had overloaded her at a few points and now it was all she could do to keep up with the demand of the bodies around her.

G  
Golborne moaned as he finally felt something reach his mouth, a familiar taste as he lapped and suck the thick head. Lovingly blowing the cock in front of him for offering. Kwit smile and tutted down at Golborne, "Such a greedy slut, can't even go one punishment without getting a taste. We'll have to extend your punishment later. But yes," Kwit says as he puts his markers away and starts to pull out a leash. "I'm thinking that's exactly what he needs tonight to push him over the edge. Problem is, I'll need a jockey. I'd do it myself, but I'm much too shy. How about you? I'm sure you'll get a part of the reward, and he seems to like you."

Golborne was desperately sucking his cock, twisting his head and taking deep breaths as his tongue rubbed the curves of the shaft. His movements were limited, but he was straining as far as he could to please the dwarf. Hypna was being stormed by party goes, each one that left seemed to leave doubles as she was being fucked just as hard and fast as the mini orgy started. She didn't have nearly enough hands or holes to keep up as the wave of pleasure crashed down.

"So what'll it be? Want to take my bitch for a 'ride'?" Kwit said offering the dwarf the leash with a smile as sweet as sin.

H  
The dwarf looked at Kwit. Then he looked over at Hypna. She wasn't going anywhere soon. He looked down at Golborne, letting out a groan as he deliberated. The goblin working so hard made it easy for him to take his time thinking about it. "Mm...." One hand reached out for the leash. "I suppose I can run him through the course. Will you be watchin' or makin' sure the lass over there doesn't drown?" He nodded his head towards Hypna. With Golborne's leash in hand, he was tempted to let the goblin keep sucking and blowing him.

G  
"Oh don't worry about her, she's having fun." Kwit says as he clasps the leash around Golborne's neck. He leans down to whisper into his ear, "Win that race or else, cuck..."

Quickly Kwit starts to undo the restraints he put on Golborne, all except the nipple rings, those could be used later. As he's undoing the restraints on Golborne's feet, he slips the boots off and places them onto the ground gently. "He won't be allowed to wear these during the race, so I'll hold onto them till it's finished." Kwit says as Golborne is slumped down on the ground.

Golborne was still in a daze, but he was still able to understand Kwit's threat. He needed to win a race, but what kind of race was held at an orgy? He didn't look up at Kwit, but he did look over to Hypna. She was swarmed by others right now, but most had started to slow down. She would have to figure out that something's up when he and Kwit disappear. Would she even be able to do anything? Would she be too late? 

"Alright, slut. Be a good boy and let the dwarf take you to the races. Be sure to have fun~" Kwit smiles as the Dwarf tugs on the leash.

H  
The dwarf looked over at Hypna one last time, and looked over Kwit before tucking his cock back into his pants, hard as it was. "Well, best be off then. Cheer us on, wish us luck, all that... I know this one's eager to please." He grinned at Golborne before he started to walk over to the race track, giving the leash a good tug to make sure the goblin followed him. 

Once they were away from Kwit and the orgy that had taken over Hypna, the dwarf slowed his steps. He didn't look at Golborne directly but spoke to him. "Aye, alright, ya made good on our deal earlier, showed you know how to play right. Ya don't have to answer me, you can pull on the leash. Once for yes, twice for no. Is that other goblin as slimy as he looks?"

G  
Golborne was crawling as the two made their way towards the race. The question was a bit of a shock, honestly he thought the dwarf would still be jumping at the bit to screw with him. Still this might be the only way he might get out of this. He really doesn't know what Kwit plans to get out of this, but if Golborne knows him well enough, he's planning on bleeding him dry and then some. As they walked Golborne pulled away from the dwarf once to send his message.

H  
The dwarf waited a few minutes to see if he'd tug on the leash again before asking his next question. "Right. Always knew how to spot someone lookin' to get somethin' for nothin'. Yer lady friend, she can probably handle herself, right?" The dwarf was taking a circuitous route through the party towards the races.

G  
One tug. Hypna was pretty high on dick back there, but Golborne was sure she could pull herself together. The crowd was starting to slow down and Golborne has put her through worse in the short time he's known her. As the two were approaching the racing ring, Golborne could hear the crowd cheering as moans and the smell of sweat filled the area.

H  
They were coming close to the race track, he couldn't really drag his feet since the contestants for the next race were starting to get geared up and something told him that they wanted to be in this race and not the next. "Alright, well, shit. Let's win this and get it over with." The dwarf pulled on the leash for Golborne to hurry up. 

Once they got close to the track, the crowd parted a bit. There was one place left for entry and the dwarf waves his hand and called over whoever was organizing everything. The person running it was a half-orc woman, half of her hair was shaved off and the rest was tied in a braid. She wore a fancy suit and even a monocle, and carried a crop under one arm. After she talked with the dwarf, she stepped over to Gol.

Walking around the goblin, she inspected him, prodding at him with the stick of her crop before cracking it against his ass. "Hum. Yes. He will do." She called out for the team that she had running around and they assembled to gear up Golborne. Hands were all over him as they fitted him with gear, a gag designed like a bit went into his mouth, blinders were fitted to his head so he wouldn't be able to see the other contestants he was set up beside. They stood him up on his back, and pulled his arms behind his back. They bound his wrists with a cord and then noticing his "piercings", they ran part of the cord that bound his wrists through the rings, so if he let his arms relax the rings would pull. Last, a 7-ring cage was fitted, slightly painfully, around his throbbing erection. 

Almost as fast as they had swarmed him in the first place, most of the team disappeared. The reins attached to the bit were handed to the dwarf as the rest of the team started to set up the mechanism that he'd be pulling and working with.

G  
Golborne was startled by the swarm of hands that tied and bound him. As the rings were pulled tight, Golborne bit down on the gag to hide his curses towards Kwit, but he knew that Kwit had to be watching somewhere. His legs felt weak as every time he relaxed his arms they would pull on the strings to his nipples. And the cage that was tightened around his dick was insanely irritating. He spent so long bound and teased already, all the attention he was getting now was already making him leak. He got a bit of a rest as he crawled over here. The damn blinders made it almost impossible to see what was happening around him, all he could see was the grass track in front of him and the crowd in the stands. He was pretty sure there was someone working on a... cart? He was strapped into a belt and harness as he heard the Dwarf get into the cart and the reins were pulled and adjusted. 

Taking a breath, Gol calmed himself. It was just a race. He was one of the fastest thieves in the guild. He can pull a cart fast enough to carry a dwarf all over town if he needed to. All he had to do was win. Then he could figure out what to do with Kwit. As he steadied his mind, he heard horse clopping as the crowd cheered. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" A centaur speaks out as the racers wait in their lanes. "It's time for our next grand Fucking race! As per usual, the rules are simple. Be the first to cross the finish line without blowing your load. Riders must 'encourage' their own 'horses' to pull forward, give the crowd something to cheer for. And of course, cumming on the track is a D.Q. Now then, are our sluts ready?" He says as he looks towards the half-orc woman who was suiting up the 'horses.' She gives a stern nod and a firm crack of her riding crop. "Are our racers ready?" As the centaur looks towards the dwarf and the other racers. Several of them give cheers and lift their fists in the air. 

"Wait WHAT about cumming?" Golborne said through his gagged mouth.

H  
"Oy! Quit jawin' and start runnin'!" The dwarf had been supplied with his own crop, and while the angle was a little awkward, he gave Golborne a quick swat on the ass. Of course, the first step he takes forward is when the true nature of this race really sinks in. Literally. The axle holding the wheels of the chariot was also somehow rigged so that when the wheels turned, a semi-large and very girthy pink dildo pistoned forwards and backwards, so that every full turn of the wheel had the toy pushing deep inside Golborne. 

The dwarf had to admit to himself, this was fun. He had a nice sight in front of him, nice enough that he leaned back for a moment to pull his pants down enough that his rigid cock bounced out. He'd have to figure out what to do with his hands later, they were full at the moment. "C'mon, ya slut. We both know you're a pro at gettin' pounded! This ain't nothing, faster!" He snapped the crop against Golborne again. "If yer real good, maybe the centaur fella will let ya have a taste of what he's packin', ya'd like that wouldn't ya?"

G  
The moaning scream that left Golborne as the race began sounded a lot more like a horse, so much that he felt more embarrassed from it than the memory that he did actually try to fuck a centaur not too long ago. This race was excruciating though, the dildo was aimed directly at his sweet spot as every step he pulled the cart fucked him, every time he shuddered from it his arms would lower and pull on his nipples. The prodding pleasure made him flip back and forth while the riding crop smacking his ass was not helping. Between the crop and this cursed ring cage, Golborne was in a mix of pain and pleasure. He couldn't help but wonder if he was starting to build a masochist streak. But FUCK, how the hell was he going to finish this race? He was already on the edge, leaking with each step he took. This track was nearly half a mile long and with the first few steps he was being fucked silly. He could hear the other 'horses' moan and whinny as the other riders do the same as the Dwarf. He couldn't see but he could hear one rider taking the lead. She sounded like a real sadist with a whip, but the 'horse' didn't seem to mind. 

Biting down on his gag, Golborne knew he had to keep pace with the lead, but if he went too fast he'd cum. Breathing deep, he pushes forward and paces his stride. Clenching his teeth he takes the insults, pain, and pleasure. He had to win.


	8. "Friends"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This RP session was a collaboration between @Needsplot and @GoblinHypna on twitter.  
> Golborne © @Needsplot  
> Hypna © @GoblinHypna
> 
> This is part two of many. Beginning by starting almost exactly where part one left off. Golborne takes Hypna up on her offer to leave the city for a while. Little to say, the two enjoy their (partly forced) time off from work. See what kinda fun these two can get into while they spend time in the forest far from the city life Golborne has known his whole life...  
> This chapter we see if Kwit can get away with stealing from an Archfey, if Golborne wins the race, and what the hell Hypna is gonna do about this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golborne is a goblin thief who has a knack for getting in trouble. He currently owes a large debt that requires him to earn enough gold to live another week. He needs to get that money by any means necessary... This city has plenty of homes for a cat burglar to make ends meet, but sometimes it's not enough. He's learned to value his time and charge accordingly.  
> Hypna is a high ranking member of a cartel that has begun operations in the city. And for now, she has set up shop at the Bull and Wheel Inn as a cover.  
> Be sure to read the first part of these rp sessions.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530470/chapters/43919365

H  
The dwarf looked around at the other racers and the crowd, everyone looked like they were having a good time. It made his own cock ache, enough that he had a bit of an idea. He pulled the reins back and pulled them down enough that he was able to wrap them around his dick, the angle pulling Golborne to stand straighter. Sure, the reins weren't anything close to soft but it was new and different. 

Back where Hypna was, the latest wave of enthusiastic partners was finally started to ease and ebb away. She was left...sticky. In the best way, of course. And exhausted. There was no way she would have been able to keep this up the whole night. Once the last few people had peeled off, she was able to sit up and look around. Wait...where was Golborne? After a bit of looking around, she spotted Kwit...with his boots. On shaky and wobbly legs, Hypna left the table to try and pin down the "friend." 

When she found him, she tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, where's our friend?"

G  
The moment Golborne and the dwarf had left to join the race, Kwit had gotten to work searching for his prize. He had looked inside and out of the boots till he saw the hidden compartment in the heel. He cursed his luck though, Golborne was smart enough to make the opening latch a puzzle to solve. He couldn't spend all day trying to solve this, and he couldn't just tear it open; leave no trail was rule number one. He was struggling with a pattern till he felt a click. 

"Jackpot." Kwit says as he slides open the heel on the left boot. Before he could see what he found, Hypna tapped his shoulder. He felt something land in his hand, but he quickly closed the boot heel again with the item inside. "Oh he got a bit jealous that you were getting all the attention. So I thought he could use a little fun. This Dwarf friend of his suggested he take part in this race. I'm sure it's still going on. Want to go watch?" Kwit says as he hides the boots to the side as he offers an arm for Hypna to lean on.

H  
Hypna was rather hyper-aware of how much sexual fluid she was covered in at the moment, and in the back of her mind she pictured how nice it would be to relax in the bath back at her place. She kept this image in her mind as a way to push herself through the rest of the night. She just had to get Golborne, and then get home. As fun as the whole night was, it was exhausting. She looked at Kwit's arm for second, looking at her own state of dress. Said dress was...going to be thrown out, she decided. Much of the cum and jizz that coated her had started to sink into her skin or just drip away. Fuck it. Taking his arm, she leaned on Kwit. 

"The dwarf...? Show me this race, this sounds fun." 

On the opposite edge of the glade, the Host felt something...off.

G  
As the two made their way towards the race, Kwit watched Hypna in her drunken state. He thought for a moment of how he was going to swipe the prize; in her current state he could do it while they watched the race. It'll be too loud and distracting for her to see him open the hidden compartment and make the swipe. He wasn't even sure she even noticed the boots were there. Everything should be going smoothly, as soon as he gets whatever it is, he can leave as soon as the race is over. He can still hold this over Golborne once he's in the clear and back in the city.

Golborne was mid way down the track now. His gag was dripping with drool as the sound of sloppy fucking filled his ears from behind. His neck was beginning to get extremely sore as the dwarf was using the reins to jerk off. Every jerk back made him lose balance and stumble, making the dildo's pattern random and the tugging on his nipples that much more intense when he instinctively reaches to catch himself. He was dizzy and every part of his body was stinging. His ears could hear the cries and moans from both the racers and crowd. The dirty talk and insults from the dwarf wasn't helping either. Golborne was beyond out of it, but he could still notice how much his dick throbbed from having the dwarf ride him like an animal. If he could look down, he could see a trail of pre on the track. It was as if the cart had a leak.

"And there they go folks," the centaur shouted over the crowd. "It's a neck and neck race between the dwarf and the little Mistress!" The dwarf could see to his left a gnome female lashing away at an Orc on all fours who was gagged and moaning like crazy as his ass from time to time pushed back into the cart.

H  
The 'Little Mistress' who was viciously flogging the orc pulling the cart seemed to be a clear winner. They had a strong start, taking off rapidly down the track and outpacing the other competitors in no time. Or they had been, till in his frenzied state the whipped up orc stepped wrong and rolled his ankle. The speed they had been going didn't help, and the small chariot almost ran over him as they suddenly went off course and tipped over on the side of the race track. There was a gasp from the crowd and those who had been designated healers and medical responders for the race rushed in to check on the duo's welfare.

Now keeping pace beside Golborne was a primped elf. They must have come prepared. The slender man was expertly tied up with silken ropes, crossing over his body in complicated knots and beautiful patterns. His own member was locked away in a gilded cage. The elf's shiny, long red hair was braided and decorated much like you'd expect a warhorse in a parade, a mix of topknots and braided tails. Of course, the leather that complimented the ropes looked supple, expensive, white and featuring what looked to be gold embellishes. He wore matching 'boots' that had a design where he'd have to walk on his hands and feet, the ends of the boots fashioned into hooves. Even his bit was fancy, more of a gag than a bridle, it was based around a ball-gag but made to look like a shiny apple. Driving the chariot was an equally as dainty looking elf woman, in full riding gear....Maybe she had ridden him here too.

The dwarf was getting too close, it wouldn't be fun if he got off too early. No, he had to hold back a bit. Besides, his cock was chafing. He held the reins in his hand again, the other hand wielding the crop with ease. He snapped it against Golborne's flank, "C'mon, boy! I know yer a hard worker! Ya can do better than this! Pull!" He snapped the crop again.

G  
Gritting his teeth into the bridle, Golborne hissed through his nose as the sting of the crop left marks on his already abused ass. Through sheer force of will, he focused only on the road in front of him to block out the throbbing need between his legs. He remembers plenty of nights where he had to deny himself release for the sake of a job and one trick always managed to do it. The name Elsinwatch rang in his ears; and almost instantly he could feel his dick began to go limp. The blood pumping in his ears quickened as the bridle in his mouth began to bend from this bite and with a rush of adrenaline he goes full charge down the track. Fighting back tears as his hole is ravished at a brutal pace as the cart's machine matches his pace, he continues his sprint. He could feel the dwarf almost fall as he put on the gas. The reins were the only thing keeping Golborne up at this point, but so long as he could move his legs he might still win. 

Kwit and Hypna finally make it to the race as Golborne and the 'show horse' make it past the halfway mark. The Centaur ring leader announcing the race so everyone could know. "And down the lane they cum! With the little Mistress out of the race, the lead passes off to a neck and neck race between a polished show horse and a well loved whore. Not too far behind them the bull rushing Minotaur is plowing the field with his horns and special restraints but is still holding off strong! Falling behind we have-  
OH and there he blows! It seems as though the Centaur bit off more than he could chew. Those triple dildo attachments are nothing to sneeze at folks. But wait, what's this? Oh no, it seems like there's still a racer who still hasn't left the gate? Poor kobold can't seem to get a good push to move. It's looking like it's all over for that racer."

As Kwit leads Hypna to a good spot he manages to call to her over the cheers of the crowd, "Looks like he's having fun. Shame you couldn't join him as his Jockey." 

As they took a seat and the people around them cheered, Kwit slowly began to redo the lock combination with one hand on the boot. She'll be too distracted with race to notice, he thought.

H  
It was hard for Hypna to focus. The cheers and moans and suggestions of the crowd and the dull roar of the party blended together like white noise. As they sat she ended up spacing out, staring blankly from pure exhaustion as her mind tried to put everything together and get her up to speed. "Heh....yeah." She half-muttered back to Kwit. She had turned her head momentarily to do so when, perhaps just by the grace of her mental state, she noticed Kwit's hands moving. That looked...weird. Off.... Why was he doing that? Her brows furrowed and she looked at him and yelled her question. "Hey, what are you doing?" 

At least a full third of the party was now watching or around the designated tracks in some fashion, either watching the races or hanging out and getting up to other things. As the Host moved around the party, honing in on what felt off, the party moved around Him like a wave. He didn't need to make any effort to move anyone, they just seemed to part perfectly while leaving Him space. It helped that His horned head towered above most others. His eyes scanned around as He searched, until He zeroed in on what was wrong. Someone was misusing His gift. In no rush, He changed course to head over to two small green beings sitting at a table. Goblins? One looked familiar.

The show-pony elf would toss his head like a pony and 'neigh' through the gag as he made his driver proud. Four even-footed feet made for a better pace than two at the moment. He didn't see Golborne pull ahead but his driver did, and she began to push him to move faster. 

The dwarf pulled back on the reins when Golborne suddenly picked up speed, having almost lost his grip. "Whoa! You AND the cart need to make it past the line! Ya can't ditch me! Keep it up, good....horse! Think o' all the 'carrots' waitin' for ya at the finish line!"

G  
Kwit had just got the hidden compartment to open when Hypna called out to him. He kept calm as he turned the boots around to 'look' at them. Stealthy letting the heel open up and catching the ring hidden inside. While his hand was still covered he closes his fingers around it, closes the unseen hatch and says, "I simply love his style. Was wondering where he got these." He hands Hypna the boots, still hiding his hand underneath. 

"You should give them back once he wins." He says as he points towards Golborne on the track. As Hypna goes to look, Kwit slips his hands away, stores the prize into his pocket and stands. "I'll grab him a drink." And before Hypna has the mind to call him back, he has already slipped into the chaotic crowd around her.

"And with that, I have everything I need." Kwit thinks as he walks towards the outer limits of the party. He couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun on a job. Maybe this wasn't the original plan, but leaving with an Archfey's gift AND having blackmail material on someone was way better. He took his time enjoying the last view of Golborne fucking himself to kingdom come trying to save his secret. Doesn't matter though, Kwit was going to hold this above him till the day he died anyway. He would love to stay and toy with the two sluts more, but all good things must end eventually. He could see the edge of the clearing as he broke from the race crowd. He was home free...

Golborne couldn't think anymore as he felt he was being hung by his nipples. His arms had lost all strength after being in such an awkward position and hung limply behind him. That was pulling on the nipple rings that were tied by a few straps over his shoulders. His ass was numb; either from the crop or by the rapid assault on his pucker. Time was slowing down for him as he took each step towards the finish and every step felt like a count down to his own self destruction as his nipples felt like lit fuses. He was so close... so very... Close to... to....

Ahh, the other one left into the crowd and started heading for the edge of His glade. The goblin was running? Almost cute. The Archfey simply lifted a hand as He continued slowly bearing down on the would-be thief. This was His realm. It played by His rules, and His wishes may as well be laws. Kwit's body seemed to slow and then freeze in place. It started as a simple fatigue but ramped up alarmingly fast, till he couldn't move. All he could do is breathe at a shallow rate and move his eyes. The Host caught up quickly. 

He plucked Kwit up by the collar of his shirt, holding him up to examine the little transgressor. His eyes scanned Kwit over, and a long finger reached into Kwits pocket to fish out the ring. It barely slid down His finger past His claw. The crowd around the Host and Kwit started to realize something was happening, something was Wrong. Someone had violated the sacred trust. The crowd hushed, like a wave until even the people watching the race and the centaur calling the race had quieted. It was like a blanket of silence had been draped over the clearing.

The Show-pony elf and his rider were apparently oblivious, as she spurred him harder. His clopping 'hooves' and the creaking axle of the chariot were the last sounds to silence as the fancy elven duo crossed the finish line. No one was paying attention though.

"You did not come here in good faith." The Host speaks. His voice is different than before. Cold. It echoes across the clearing simply because He wills it. The hand bearing Golborne's Gift was raised, His palm towards Kwit. Suddenly his clothes are gone....and any magical effects on him had been nullified. Kwit was bare in front of an Angry Fey.

G  
"Remain calm," was the only thought that ran through Kwit's mind before the crippling fear tarried his mind. He couldn't hide his shivering body as he was lifted and left bare. His lean body was all that was left as all the magic items and equipment he had on him seemingly disappear into nothing. The rings that he so proudly wore were enhancers, and what once was his over the top monster dick was now a less than average cock and balls. He knew that if he didn't give an explanation he'd be done for. His body was in panic and instinctively he looked above the Host in fear that laying direct eye contact would drive him insane. Through stuttered lips he managed to speak out, "I-I came to... to provide wares... f-for entertainment. S-simply toying with my friend. He'sAFriend-" Kwit know that the fey loved their tricks. If he could pass this off as him just playing with Golborne he might be able to get out of this with little more than a scratch. He prayed to whatever god or demon willing to lend him a hand to a liar like him that Golborne and the girl were too out of it to give an honest answer. 

Out on the now quiet race track, Golborne lay face down into the track, just a few feet short of the finish line. His cage dripping with cum and body limp from exhaustion. He wasn't sure if the world was quiet because he was still inside his own head space or if the world had stopped because now Kwit was going to ruin his life. I single tear ran down his muddy face as everything started to go dark.

H  
Hypna had been momentarily caught up in watching what would surely be the end of tonight's festivities. It was a shame it ended like this, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't grateful that she'd soon be able to make her way home. It was a bit hard to see, but when the Host seemingly magic'd away Golborne's friends clothes and picked something out of his pocket, she seemed to realize she had Golborne's shoes in her lap. Oh. Maybe she should go find him. 

The dwarf had seen something was happening...just before his goblin Steed collapsed. Something fishy happening, surely. It was a sign for him that it was time to pack up his cart and his friends and get out. The events of tonight had been....well, something he wouldn't ever forget, he was sure. He also wasn't going to forget this goblin, and perhaps they'll leave here on better terms than they had started out on. The dwarf prided himself a bit on not being a COMPLETE and utter asshole, not as much of one as he could be. So when he let go of the reins and stepped out of the little chariot, he at least unhooked and untied Golborne, even setting him up so he was sitting up and not face-down in the mud. 

Before leaving while everyone was distracted, he muttered to Golborne as he untied him and relieved him of his bonds. "Ya did good tonight, goblin. One helluva party, aye? Maybe I'll see ya around somewhere else, and we can have a proper chat." When the dwarf looked to the crowd near the race track, he noticed a mass of blue hair and then two distinctly curly green ears that was surely Golborne's friend coming to check on him. The dwarf waiting another moment till he could see Hypna's face before he tried to discreetly half-jog back to his cart. 

The Host pursed his lips. "A friend?" His eyes scanned over Kwit again before a wide grin slowly curled across His face. His teeth looked...very sharp. "This one-" Since Kwit's clothes were gone, He had literally just wrapped His entire hand around Kwit's head to keep him hoisted. It was undoubtedly uncomfortable and didn't leave him in much of a position to talk. "This one says he came here...to help entertain!" This seemed to amuse The Host, He spoke to the crowd like He was telling a joke or a funny story.  
The Host's attention turned back to Kwit. "Do not try to FOOL me, you WORM." The Host's voice started to sound like several speaking at once, His grip tightening painfully around Kwit's head. "This WORM cannot think beyond shiny things! It seems to think itself so low that it is beyond My Notice." The Host's claws dug into Kwit's scalp as He brought the goblin closer to his increasingly feral-looking face. "If the worm wants its shiny trinkets, than it shall receive." 

The laugh that peeled from The Host was otherworldly. He squeezed Kwit's skull in His hand like He was going to pop his head like a little grape before suddenly dropping the goblin around 9 feet to the ground. His eyes stayed trained on Kwit's cowering form.

"If the worm wants Gifts, then it shall have them." He holds up one finger. "As punishment for encroaching on our fun, the worm shall now be known for what it is. The worm may no longer hide behind petty glamours and tricks." The space behind Kwit's left ear burned terribly. The Host held up a second finger. "It wishes to boast that it is so large and fearsome. It must have that ego...shrunken." 

Everyone with half a mind to listen knew what He meant. There was a tingle, like a cold shock between Kwit's legs. 

"And finally. It wants a Gift so badly? Then so it shall get." A third finger is held up. The burning behind Kwit's ear tingles oddly. The ring disappears from The Host's finger. It appears magically in Golborne's right hand.

G  
Kwit couldn't fight at all, but between the pain in his head and pride he counted this as an act of mercy. The host had cursed him, he could feel the mark and the effect already. The host seemed to have been finished not just him but also the party as he left without another word. As soon as Kwit was able he scrambled to his feet, he half crawled as he made a swift exit. As undignified as it was, he chose to live another day than stay here. 

As Golborne was carried out of the clearing by his shoulder, he drifted in and out of consciousness. His body was a swirling force of hot and cold. Every numb tingling sensation was flipped on and off as he walked but didn't have the energy to express the clashing feelings inside him. One feeling felt as if he was blessed, another felt as if he was being scolded. And another... he didn't have words to describe it, but he didn't know if he loved it or hated it. 

It was going to be a long trip back to Hypna's comforting home, but at least Golborne had the advantage of not being fully conscious for it all. Despite how much his body would ache later.

H  
That seemed to be the end of it. People slowly dispersed, packing up and heading out. It wasn't until at least half of the people gathered were gone that the moon in the sky started to move again, signalling the change of time. 

Hypna liked to think that she was kind of strong, between her size and many hours doing physical labour. Sure, she didn't really fight or do anything too intensive. But she had underestimated how exhausted she was. Getting Golborne back to her home felt like a monumental trek, but it ended up going by faster than she expected. Looking back, she realized she had just zoned out and gone into an autonomous mode. Whatever helped her sanity, she supposed.

When they do finally make it back to her little cottage, dawn is just beginning to tint the sky above her little clearing. Depositing Golborne on her bed, she took a moment to strip down out of the jizz-soaked dress. She got them both a drink of cool, refreshing water and sat on the bed beside her friend for a moment. If he was lucid enough, she'd try to get him to drink. In the meantime, in the back of her mind she debated hauling them both downstairs to wash them both down. Did she have enough strength or could she save it till morning?

"Hey, Golborne? How ya doin'?" Her tone was light, almost like she was checking in with a pet or child. She tried to get his eyes to focus by moving a finger in front of them, if they were open.

G  
Exhausted was the smallest word to describe how Golborne felt right now. The last thing he remembered was being face down in the dirt with a pole up his ass in front of hundreds of people. He lost the race. Kwit is probably on his way back to the guild to either blackmail or just ruin his reputation out right. And here he was, coated in dried cum, covered in smeared graffiti, and from the pain in his ass he felt, also broken. He was practically a public toilet at this point.

He didn't look up at Hypna, he only pulled his hands into his face and gritted his teeth. He wanted to scream, he wanted to break something, but he hardly had the strength for it. He could cry, but he didn't want Kwit to take anymore than he already has.

H  
Hypna's ears twitched, and she looked at Golborne for a moment before she let out a quiet sigh and moved back until her back was against the wall. Neither of them had much strength left, but she knew he got the worst of it this last night. "Here...." Her tone was gentle, soft, as she gently pulled him back. Grabbing a pillow, she set it in her lap before pulling Golborne to rest his head. To try and ease some of his suffering, she started petting his hair. "The night's over. We got out. It's time to rest." 

Now that she was home, the weight of the night was starting to hit her. It was getting hard to keep her eyes open, but she was firm with herself as she reminded herself that she had promised to keep him safe, and part of that was going to be making sure he was alright afterwards too.

G  
With the strength he had left, Golborne lifted himself up and dropped himself face first into the pillow to keep the pressure off his ass.The emptiness he felt was really concerning as he felt a cold draft slip inside of him, but that was lower end of his list of shits to give right now. He turned his face to the side and saw the morning light creep in from a window. He wasn't sure how he was going to go back to the city. Even if he managed to reach the city before Kwit did, he'd have a hard time putting his word against Kwit's. 

Now that he thinks about it, Golborne doesn't know what happened after he passed out. Or when he left the party. Licking his lips to moisten his mouth a bit he looked up at Hypna, "What... happened to Kwit?"

H  
"Uh..." It took her a moment to focus and remember. "Is that your friend? He tried stealing the gift you got and The Host caught him. I think he cursed him? It wasn't super clear, I was trying to get us out of there. Do you have the ring still?" She chewed her bottom lip for a moment. "He seemed kind of slimy, now that I think about it...he wasn't telling the truth about who he is, was he?"

G  
At the news of Kwit's demise, Golborne couldn't help but smile and let out a dry chuckle. He only wished he got to see it happen. "No... No he's not. He's a ... coworker of sorts, but yeah, he's as slimy as you think." Golborne could feel a smooth surface on a finger as he dragged his thumb across it. "And yeah, I got my ring I think. Don't know when though."

H  
Hypna looked down. "Gross. I guess we all end up regretting fucking certain people eventually...I'm sorry I didn't realize there was something wrong. I just thought it was like...some sort of ego clash? Like I uncovered a hidden kink or something. I'm glad he didn't get out of there with it, at least. Is there anything I can do now?"

G  
"I don't think there's anything we can do now..." Golborne said as he turned to push his face into the pillow. "Kwit was threatening to expose me to the rest of the guild. He's in charge of info broking. As slimy as he is, if he goes out of his way to tell you something it's usually true. Unless that cursed sealed his mouth shut, I don't think I can go back..."

H  
Hypna frowns. "What about your debt? And...what if he's not around anymore? I don't remember what he did with him but it seemed pretty serious when he just picked him up. Fuck." Her hand kept petting him for a bit longer before stopping, it was so hard to think. "I guess we should just rest now. In the morning we can clean up and figure out what's next. You can't feel anything from the ring, can you? Anything different?"

G  
"I don't feel much of anything right now apart from by ass being cored out." Golborne said as his body was starting to fail him, "But yeah, I think right now I just want to sleep." He made himself as comfortable as possible while trying to keep the pressure of Hypna's legs. She must be as sore as he was right now. But there was still one thing he wanted to know, "How bad is it anyway?" He couldn't move at this point, but he tried to clench his ass to get his point across.

H  
Hypna raised an eyebrow till she saw him flex and got the idea. She looked over to assess the 'damage'. "Well. You're not gaping as much as after the Furbolg. That gnome sure was ambitious... I think you'll be okay in a day or two. Hopefully. I guess we'll see if you can sit tomorrow." 

With another slow sigh, Hypna closed her eyes finally. They had been starting to burn and water, and she had become numb to the constant nag of weariness from her body. Still sitting up, she ended up falling asleep within moments. Any other comments or questions from Golborne were met with an affirmative mumble. Unusual for Hypna, she fell deep into a dreamless sleep, and sometime during the night her legs got sore and she managed to wiggle her legs out from under Golborne and stretch down the bed, leaving him where he was with the pillow.

G  
From there, the two slept away the day. It wasn't until Golborne began to feel something stir in him that he finally managed to get up. He and Hypna had been stirring in their sleep and the bedding the slept on showed; along with all the dried up mess that was wiped off them during the night. He'll need to clean that later. He looked at the window. It actually looked like they had slept through the entire day and it was now the following morning. He could feel the rumble of his stomach barking at him to eat something, but his skin was screaming at him to go clean up. He was more than a little... crusty. Hypna was still in bed, but she must have been up and around earlier from the looks of it. He shouldn't wake her.

With his well practiced stealth he makes his way downstairs to the bathroom to wipe himself down. Strangely enough, he didn't really feel sore. It was true that he always bounced back quickly, but after the party he was sure he would be out of it for a few days at least. Then again, he was sure he just got up from a 24 hour nap. 

As he began to clean himself off and prep for a soak, he saw his reflection for a brief moment. He looked as crusty as he felt, but at the very least all the graffiti on him was smeared beyond readable. All except for the bold written "WHORE" on his forehead. 

"Fucking Dwarf... What was his name? Berk? Bert? We're gonna have words later..." Golborne said as he washed his face in the sink. Thankfully it wasn't permanent ink. As he took a damp cloth and started wiping down the rest of the gunk on his body before his dip he saw the ring on his hand. It was decorated with engravings of leaves and a tree as it wrapped around his finger. Maybe he should take it off before cleaning himself. Don't want to tarnish the wood right? But as Golborne tugged on the ring, he felt a sharp pain in his finger. Surprised, he looked closer at his new trinket and on closer inspection he saw that the ring was rooted into his finger.

".... Oh fuck...."


	9. The Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This RP session was a collaboration between @Needsplot and @GoblinHypna on twitter.  
> Golborne © @Needsplot  
> Hypna © @GoblinHypna  
> This is part two of many. Beginning by starting almost exactly where part one left off. Golborne takes Hypna up on her offer to leave the city for a while. Little to say, the two enjoy their (partly forced) time off from work. See what kinda fun these two can get into while they spend time in the forest far from the city life Golborne has known his whole life...
> 
> We wrap up this part of the story and see what Golborne has to deal with now that he has a "Gift" from an Archfey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golborne is a goblin thief who has a knack for getting in trouble. He currently owes a large debt that requires him to earn enough gold to live another week. He needs to get that money by any means necessary... This city has plenty of homes for a cat burglar to make ends meet, but sometimes it's not enough. He's learned to value his time and charge accordingly.  
> Hypna is a high ranking member of a cartel that has begun operations in the city. And for now, she has set up shop at the Bull and Wheel Inn as a cover.  
> Be sure to read the first part of these rp sessions.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530470/chapters/43919365

H  
It was true that Hypna had gotten up a few times. Mostly to get water, and she had a snack or two hidden around. She didn't have quite the energy to make it all the way down and then back up those stairs so she ended up going back to bed several times. Each time it felt like she had only closed her eyes for a moment, only to open them again a moment later. At least she felt a bit more rested as time went on. 

Shortly after Golborne got up to go downstairs, she ended up rolling out of bed again. At this point, she was pretty sure she'd have to soak in a hot bath for at least an hour, and her arms hurt when she just thought for a moment about getting her hair clean. It could be put off a little while longer, she needed to eat first. 

Not particularly caring about being clothed at the moment, she figured it'd just be more laundry later. Still, she ended up going outside to find a few fresh eggs and started getting some food ready. She did have the forethought to put on an apron, at least. People tend to only make the mistake of cooking nude once.

G  
It took a few more tugs before Golbore finally stopped struggling with the ring. It felt like it was rooted to the bone and stung like hell every time he tried. He needed to tell Hypna about this, but his bath was ready and he needed a moment anyway. He stepped into the bath and immediately felt the warm water work it's magic. He sank down and let the water over his shoulders as he pondered his next move, but was distracted by an odd feeling. He felt hungry... but for something he couldn't pin down. His hands began to wander as he leaned back. One finger circling a nipple as the other hand rubbed a thigh. He thought it was strange, he normally didn't do these kinds of things in his free time. Maybe the party left an impression on him. 

It wasn't long before he was working his shaft. He hadn't even realized how sensitive his dick was. The water was shifting and splashing as he was hammering away. A finger worked in between his ass cheeks and played with the sensitive donut like pucker. 

But this wasn't right, this wouldn't be satisfying. He was hungry... he was hungry...

He quickly stood up, not bothering to dry off as he began to walk upstairs with a raging erection. He could hear the sizzling of food as he came closer to the entrance.

H  
Hypna perked up a little and looked back over her shoulder, away from the stove-top where she had a couple different pans going. She heard what sounded like...wet footsteps slapping up the stone stairs. She assumed the smell hit him and his stomach took over. Taking the pans off the stove top, she smothered the fire inside the stove before getting out plates and glasses, and filling a pitcher with water. 

When Golborne arrived her back was turned for a moment as she took her apron off and went to hang it back on the hook it usually hung on. "How're you feeling? I think we slept a full day..." Turning around, her words trailed off as she noticed he was still dripping water, her eyes trailing down and noticing his erection.

G  
"I figured..." Golborne said as he kept walking towards Hypna. He pays the food no mind as he sees Hypna as nude as he was. Before he even realized it, he was already in her personal space, his dick acting as a divider as he showed his ring. "Works like we hoped it would... All though," he says as he looks down at his other hand as it seemingly moved on it's own to stroke himself, causing his dick to throb in response. "I think I'm starting to piece together the after effects. Some good... some... to be determined..." His eyes gave a certain hunger towards Hypna, one that needed an answer sooner rather than later.

H  
She blinked as he got much closer than she expected, though she didn't move away. When he brought up his ring, she finally got a moment to look at it a lot closer, noticing the detailing. "After effects...I think he said it would make you uh..." Looking down, she noted what his other hand was doing. Even after a night full of fucking, she still felt herself getting excited. 

Dragging her eyes back up to look at the ring again before meeting his eyes. Oh. Oooooh. "I see. I'm kind of surprised you're not just numb after everything. I think it was supposed to make you more sensitive, right?" She almost caught herself humming as she put a hand on his chest.

G  
Hissing to himself as he leaned into her touch, Golborne took it as a yes as his hands reached and squeezed Hypna's wide hips. "Yeeaah, let’s talk more about that after we eat..." And with a surprising reserve of strength he lifts Hypna by the ass and begins to lead the two of them back to the bed. His hands were busy kneading her cheeks like dough as he lowered her down onto her back. One hand taking the time to reach up and squeeze a breast and another lifting her leg above him as he lowered his face between them. He was having trouble focusing on anything other than his 'meal' right now, but he kept an eye open to watch if Hypna was resisting.

H  
Hypna let out a small yelp of surprise as she's suddenly lifted up, it wasn't too often people picked her up but the last thing she had expected from him was to pick her up and pack her. It seems her expectations were wrong, not that she was complaining. 

"Oh! Y-yes, okay! Jeez, you're strong." She was just saying whatever came to her mind, she was more mentally exhausted from the last two days than anything else. It was easy enough to do things mindlessly, but now her attention was demanded. And once she realized they were at the bed, and where Golborne was headed, she laid back partially and spread her legs, lifting one of them while her hands decided to play with her own nipples and rings. Far from resisting, she had an excited grin on her face. "This is what you're 'hungry' for after all that, huh? Well, I won't deny you a snack. I just haven't really had the chance to bathe yet."

G  
"That's fine-" was quickly muttered out as he dove his face into Hypna's honey pot. His tongue was reaching out as wide and long as he could make it, making sure to drag it across as much surface area as possible. At first he ate peacefully, but as he continued and the taste of sex lingered in his mouth he slowly started to eat more savagely. The room was lit up with the sounds of slurping and licking as Golborne attacked Hypna’s peach like a man dying of hunger. Several flicks of the tongue were attacking her clit. At one point he spent a solid minute sucking on it like it was a nipple. Meanwhile his hands were all over her. One had crept up to pinch and pull Hypna's nipples, the other was exploring Hypna's ass, gently pushing and fingering. Seeing if he could feel it with his tongue through the walls as he cleaned her out.

H  
Right away she was squirming and wiggling, still sensitive from before. Once his hands were exploring her and teasing her, she couldn't resist using one of her own to press the back of his head and guide him where she wanted him. He was doing fantastic on his own, even so. Her other hand ended up gripping the sheets as she tried to not buck against his face. "Mmf, yessss~ Keep going like that!"

His enthusiastic attitude and technique got her off quickly, she could barely stand it when he sucked on her clit and she was sure that her vision had gone white for a moment. Her thighs kept clenching around his head, and she let go of the sheets and his hair so that she could hold her legs open and spread herself nice and wide. After his lips moved away from her clit, it was swollen and she could feel her heart beating between her legs.

"Good fucking Gods, Golborne, I didn't think y-yoooooou'd do better than- than the last time," It felt like her body sprung to life now that her blood was pumping, and every touch and press elicited an excited moan, a happy sigh or a small gasp like when he pressed a finger past the tight ring of muscle of her pucker.

G  
Hypna's words landed on daft ears as Golborne snarled as he continued to eat out Hypna's honeypot. He could feel her contracting around his tongue so he knew she was getting close. Slowly he started to crawl upwards, but not before leaving a small love bite just around Hypna's throbbing clit. Slowly he drags his tongue upwards till he's lapping away at on of Hypna's pierced nipples. And without warning attacks it with gentle nibbling and suction. With her legs still open, Golborne sends a few fingers in to finish the job. With two fingers, Golborne curves them as he finger blasts at a rapid rate as he pulls on the nipple ring in his mouth.

H  
It was getting harder to keep her legs open as they quaked and quivered. Her head was swimming with pleasure as he kept going, and Hypna's back tried to arch when she threw her head back and closed her eyes, finally giving in to the orgasm building. It was hard to hold out when he was doing such a good job. With a wordless cry, Hypna's body tensed up and her velvet walls clamped down as waves of ecstasy and pleasure slammed through her body. One hand let go of her twitching leg and she bit down hard on her own hand and hit a second concurrent orgasm. 

Hypna might have felt bad about how she gushed, if her bedding wasn't already in a sorry state from how they'd returned. Gasping for breath when the tremors started to wear off, she was still seeing stars when she looked at Golborne. Unless he had eased off when she came, she still had that hazy, unfocused look in her eyes.

G  
Golborne was lapping away at his fingers while Hypna was on her back. There was a strange sense of satisfaction washing over him as he sucked on his own fingers. Like a sip of cold water after working in the yard. But they weren't finished yet. Before Hypna started to come down, he had already positioned himself above her. He could easily slide himself into Hypna's large breasts as he pinched both rings together. By the time she was able to see straight, her vision was filled with Golborne humping into her chest as his dick jabbed her in the chin now and then. 

"Open wide, sweetheart." Golborne smirked down at her, "You're having dessert for breakfast."

H  
Who was she to argue with that? Her hands pressed the sides of her tits to push them tighter against his cock. "Oh do I get a taste too?" Her lips curled into a grin before she lifted her head and opened her mouth, letting her tongue curl out. When he thrusted through near her mouth, her tongue flicked on reflex. Even if she wanted to get her lips around him again, at the moment she'd have to nearly curl herself in half and she didn't have the right positioning or leverage. He was in charge anyways, with him pulling on her nipple rings relentlessly. 

Each powerful thrust of his hips made her tits bounce and jiggle. Wanting to give back a bit, her hands left her chest and reached around to grip Golborne's ass. She massaged and spread his cheeks, groping him and taking a moment to tease her nails across his skin before she started running the tip of her fingers over the puckered donut-like ring.

G  
As Hypna circles around his puffy entrance he sucks in a haggard breath and bites his lip. His grip on her nipples tightened as he grinded his length into her chest. "Fuuuuck yesss. Get in there so I can give you your treat, Sweetheart." The leaking tip of his dick made Hypna's tits slick with pre and drops were starting to drip into the crevice of her neck. So much that it started to look like pipe was about to burst every time a fingered pulled at the rubbery entrance behind Golborne.

H  
Delight danced in Hypna's eyes as Golborne pulled harder on her piercings, her tongue managing to lick some of his pre off the tip. "You must still be feeling the effects of last night, huh?" Her fingers slowly and carefully pressed against his well-used and still stretched ring, partially out of caution and partly to tease him before her middle digit pressed into his ass. Her finger made a circling motion before her ring finger joined in and both hooked forward, looking for his sweet spot. "Guess the effect was more powerful than I thought."

G  
"Fuck...Fuck Me..." Golborne's eyes were starting to cross as he felt the fingers slam into his sweet spot. Hypna could feel his prostate throb in response as she plays with it. Soon Golborne was humping himself deeper into her breast and himself deeper onto her hand. She could see the blissful smile on his face where his usual stern look used to be. He was enjoying himself to the fullest, but not entirely drunk off it like he had to in the past. It's like he's become more comfortable with sex. 

Golborne clenched his eyes and with a shuddering breath, he gave his warning. "Close..."

H  
"Mm, you still have some saved up, huh?" She sat up slightly so that she could reach around with her other hand and grab one of his ass cheeks. Groping him as her other hand kept fingering his ass. "You're starting to enjoy yourself more, aren't you? I remember the first time we fucked, it took you all night till you got off. Kind of hurts a girl's pride, you know?" 

Unless he kept her in place, she'd find leverage and a way to reach up so that her face was closer to his chest, her fingers pumping as his cock was trapped between her tits. She found a bit more fun as she began to slowly drag her tongue up his muscled body, aiming to work her way to his chest.

G  
"I think- gasp- think the ring's got a few extras to it." Golborne says as he grabs onto the sides of Hypna's breasts to work them around his dick as they changed positions. His anal ring clenched and puckered to grab more of Hypna's fingers as his dick leaks down Hypna's body. In the back of his head, Golborne thought it was strange that he had no problem with Hypna fingering him. It's nothing new, but there was always a ping of shame that he'd push aside to enjoy it. Now there was nothing. In fact, he wanted her to add more. He wanted her to go deeper, considering how stretched out he was she could probably fist him no problem and he'd happily take. He had no shame in these thoughts, and slowly they made him almost painfully hard. He wanted to go back to the party, to have everyone there use him like the proud whore he was. He spent so long wasting time with heists and petty burglary, when all he has to do is take dick all day to pay his debt. So what if Kwit told the whole guild his story, he'd be telling the truth. Saved him the trouble of letting them know he's down to fuck for a few coins. He'd never need to leave the guild or be shy about it. Just spread your legs and everything will be fine.

"Back then.. You only played with my dick..." Golborne says as he fucks himself on Hypna's hands and chest.

H  
"True..." Her third finger slipped in now too to join the other two. Hypna's thumb reached down a little to press against his taint as the rest of her fingers slowly spread before going back to pumping against his prostate. A little further and she was able to press her tongue against one of his nipples, swirling the tip around one of his other more sensitive parts. "Mm, you wanna cum for me? I still need a bath, anyways~" Knowing how sensitive he was even without the lasting effects of the spell she had cast a few days ago and the leftover effects of the party, Hypna very, very carefully took one of his nipples between her pointed teeth, pressing down.

Considering the last week, Hypna was starting to feel a bit more at home about being 'in charge'. Or at least taking a bit more of a lead. She had been so used to people who were happy to use her body for a quick romp or some fast stress relief, usually other things were on her mind. She wouldn't lie to herself though, she was enjoying this. Getting to know someone else's body and what makes them tick felt powerful, exciting, and satisfying. Maybe she should look at doing more later on.

G  
As her teeth pinched at his nipple, Hypna could feel the gush of what she could only assume was a fresh load. Golborne was shivering as he hissed out a "Yessss." He couldn't hold on to it even if he wanted to. Which he didn't. He didn't want to hold back anymore, making himself hold back his loads for long always made his balls ache something fierce. It felt so much better to just let it happen. 

He was leaning on Hypna to keep himself from falling over as he shivers and pants as Hypna continues to toy with him. Slowly he manages to hold himself up as he looks down at Hypna. "Shit...That was quicker than usual..." He says to lighten the mood a bit.

H  
A shiver ran up Hypna's spine as she felt him cum, her lips wrapping around his nipple to suck on it for a moment before letting him go. She couldn't help but grin as he leaned against her, her fingers had stopped moving for a moment but they still rested inside him. With her other hand, she dragged her nails against his ass cheek lightly. "It was. That's a good thing though, right? Wouldn't you rather get off without much trouble than have to work at it forever?"

G  
"Heh, Yeah..." as they sat still for a moment, Golborne's stomach gave a low growl, "Not to mention I'm actually hungry for food. Glad you already made something made." 

Golborne managed to ease himself off Hypna and her fingers as he lowered a hand to help her up. "We should probably talk about the ring and the party now that I'm feeling a little more clear headed, huh?" He makes his way to the kitchen where the food has remained warm and ready to serve.

H  
"Oh, sure. What is it you wanted to talk about?" Hypna took the offered hand and pulled herself up. taking a moment to look down at her chest and the mess left that had began to drip down the rest of her body. Before joining Golborne, she found a washrag to clean herself off a little. 

After dishing herself up a plate, she sat at the little table she had here up on the main level. Her stomach growled once she sat down and had a chance to smell her meal, and she forgot everything else for a couple moments as she ate.

G  
As Golborne pulled himself a plate and sat down at a table he quickly started eating. Taking a few bites, he swallowed enough to at least talk a bit as he ate. "So first things first, I think the ring might be a bit cursed." He says as he shows the ring on his finger. Hypna could see the roots digging into his finger, not painfully, but it was clear that this ring wasn't coming off anytime soon. "I think the host might have added this feature to make sure it won't be stolen again." As he showed Hypna and talked, Golborne's other hand slowly creeped off the table and started to rub his leg as he talked. He was completely oblivious to it as he slowly groped himself, working into this thigh and trailing up his abs.

H  
Hypna set down her cutlery so that she could take Golborne's hand in hers and get a closer look at the ring. She traced the engraved design on it with one finger before letting go. "It definitely looks that way. I wonder how strong it is...how far it goes. Have you tried taking it off? Sometimes stuff like this will let go if you focus on taking it off."

G  
"I've tried, but it stings like hell when I pull. Think it's down to the bone." Golborne says as his other hand makes its way to his chest, gently groping and cupping a pec. "On the plus side, it does what I wanted. I think a lot of my sensitivity has been redistributed back into my dick. Still not sure if that's all the physical, but do you think there might be mental as well? I can't really put my finger on it, but I feel a lot more... sexual than usual. As strange as that sounds." As he talks a finger circles around a nipple, but Golborne continues to not notice his own teasing as he slowly starts to get hard again.

H  
Hypna looked back up to Golborne's face but couldn't help but notice how he was touching himself. A small grin curled her lips but she tried not to give away the source of her amusement just yet. "Well....have you always had a lack of...sensation down there or was it just something that happened with your uh...new professional position? The mental bit could be from just having a night to enjoy yourself and let loose instead of working to get paid. Being able to relax can sometimes turn the libido back on."

G  
"I lost my sensitivity when I started working as an escort. At first I had trouble keeping it up so I had to use pills. I don't need them now, but the damage was done. As for mentally," Golborne said between bites and gropes, "I was always bit more on the prudish side when I was young, but after spending 4 years in sex work and finally just having a night of fun like that I guess it makes sense I'd be more willing. Was a fun night aside from Kwit showing up."

The mention of Kwit made Golborne focus for a moment and his hand dropped from his chest, "Speaking of, my now cursed friend is probably already back in town. I still don't know what I'm gonna do with him ruining my name in the guild." He was pinching his forehead as he thought of his next move.

H  
"Right, right..." Hypna was quiet for a few moments as she ate a bit more, thinking over everything. Kwit, the party, the last two weeks felt like both a blur and an eternity. And what was going to happen next? She hadn't heard anything back from her Boss but she had also said she was going to take some time for herself. It was probably something she'd need to spend time thinking about. Maybe after eating she'd take some time to go relax in the bath and think on it all.

"Do you know for sure that he's going to? I remember the Host found him last night and once he grabbed him, I got you and we left, but I don't really remember what happened. The uh...gathering is kind of a secret. Kwit did something to piss him off, you don't remember what happened there, do you?"

G  
"The last thing I remember was..." Golborne said as the night of the party played in the back of his head. There were definitely somethings missing, he knows Kwit was there, he remembers the Dwarf, but a lot of faces seem to be blanked out. He remembers the race though, his ass was still stretched out due to the fucking fucking machine hooked up to it. Normally he'd be embarrassed about how turned on he was right now, but hey it was kinda hot. Even though he was pretty exhausted at the start of it. "Being ridden like an animal in that race. I can't remember if I won though. Pretty sure I passed out."

Golborne finished off his food and stood up clean his dish, his fresh hard on bouncing in the air as he walked by as if it wasn't there.

H  
"Hmm... Well...do you feel anything else? You seem a lot more relaxed." Her eyes followed him for a moment before he passed by her and she finished off her own breakfast. Sitting back before getting up, she took her time to stretch her arms and back, leaning back and cracking her spine with a satisfied sigh. Picking up her plate, she took it to the sink and set it down on the counter before moving to start putting away any leftovers and cleaning up a bit. 

Of course her eyes kept trailing back to Golborne. Maybe she was still feeling some of the excitement of the night before, she ended up reaching over and giving Golborne a quick swat on the butt to see how he reacted.

G  
The swat made Golborne jump a bit; he grins as he looked behind and says, "I feel like I could go for some dessert right now." As he turns around, Hypna can see the now dripping erection she helped make. Golborne didn't want to think of Kwit or the trouble he'll be later. Right now he wants to enjoy himself, he wanted to feel what he felt at the party again; even if he can't remember everything. Luckily for him he had just the partner to keep up with him. 

"So what do you say? You in the mood for some 'heavy cream?'" He says as he slaps his cock in one hand.

H  
"When you're giving it up so easy, I'd be a fool not to get my fill. Even when you couldn't stop cumming a few days ago, you didn't seem this eager." Hypna's little grin from before returned as she stepped closer to Golborne, standing right across from him facing him with an island counter behind her. "What're you thinking, hm? Should we get some toys, head downstairs to minimize some of the mess?" Hypna reached out and traced one of her fingers between his impressive pecs.

G  
"How about we do a redo our bet on our first night together? Think now it be a fair fight." He says as he grinds into Hypna as his hands wrap around to grope her ass. "First one to cum does the dishes?"


End file.
